


我亲爱的马克

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: 嘿哥们儿其实你未来的男友就住你隔壁 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 快乐英防快乐恋爱，从战场到病房，从隔壁到同屋，从入门到精通。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *本文为R6S同人小说，纯属虚构，与任何真实国家组织人物事件无关。是基于游戏原设的故事，CP为英防（Smoke×Mute），含少量德搞（Bandit×Jäger）  
> *主要人物战伤预警  
> *已完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你有男朋友吗？

1#

马克·R·钱德尔从病床上伸出左手，紧紧攥住了詹姆斯·波特的，用好像掰手腕一样的姿势、掰手腕一样的力气。 

“嗨，詹姆斯！”

——就像他刚睡醒一觉走出房门，遇见刚好也从隔壁出来的詹姆斯，然后打了个招呼一样。

可詹姆斯心知肚明，马克平时不是这样的。据几位工科队友分析，这个知行合一的年轻人说话跟他的代码风格一模一样，每句都直白精练，比如喊詹姆斯的时候一向都是“詹姆斯”来“Smoke”去的，很多语气词都被他当成可以但没必要的冗余，给注释掉或者干脆删了。睡眼惺忪地打一个带语气词的招呼，这事放别人身上再正常不过，可放在马克身上简直有点嗲。

“你怎么了？”詹姆斯又犯了贱，很想伸出另一只手去摸摸马克的额头，瞧瞧这位战损小天才是不是发烧把脑子给烧糊了。可他忽然又想到，马克刚从死亡线上挣扎着活过来，这时候很可能是发着烧的，又忽地心疼了起来。

谁知马克竟一五一十地开始回答自己“怎么了”：“我受了伤，唔……如果不是我的错觉的话，肋骨应该是断了几条，大概是因为我离爆炸太近了。还有我的腿也很痛，我记得当时大腿中了一枪……”越到后面声音越飘忽。这倒不奇怪，毕竟马克才刚清醒不久，还不知道，队友早已根据现场的痕迹还原出当时他究竟遭遇了什么。

“哎你别一下子说这么多话！你不是‘Mute'吗？你怎么这么话唠呢？你等着，我去把你莫尼拿来，屏蔽你这张破嘴。”全是假话。只有上帝才知道他这些天里，包括现在，究竟有多么想听马克讲话，只是这段话他实在是听不下去了。马克这次吃了太多无端的苦，叫人听着揪心。

詹姆斯做戏做全套，假装转身要走，却没成想，马克不肯松手。他的手甚至被年轻人攥得有些疼。

詹姆斯深吸了一口气。医院里消毒剂和疾病的味道让他感到焦躁不安，让他有种自己在乎的人随时可能逝去的错觉，如果能的话，他可真想带着马克离开这儿。他回过头，看着那个躺在病床上被缠成木乃伊的约克男孩儿，不，那个以一当十，仍然得以生还的男人。

他在这支队伍之中是那么的年轻、稚嫩，可他高而壮，富有才华，并且能独当一面。再也不能把他当个小朋友了，老母鸡心态该收敛一点了，这颗鸡蛋里孵出来的是个鹰。詹姆斯心想。

他回握马克的手。

马克只有这只左手完好无损，右手则是在陷入昏迷前生生捏碎了通讯器。当时硬质塑料的碎片刺穿手套，扎进了他的掌心，那却是他身上最轻的一处伤。

毫不夸张地说，詹姆斯简直想跑到全世界每个教堂、寺庙、神社……去还愿，感谢不知何方神圣让他的马克活了下来。是的，他的马克。他在言语上一向放肆，相比之下意淫只是小菜一碟。

他用手指轻轻勾着马克的手背：“这些伤肯定要留疤了。”

不是说手上的划伤，是说身上十几处炸弹破片和子弹留下的伤。

詹姆斯曾经在基地游泳池边上见过半裸的马克，那皮肤看上去光滑至极，而今要烙上丑陋的伤疤，他觉得很可惜。

马克转了转眼珠儿，说：“……无所谓。而且你们不都说什么……伤疤是男人的勋章吗？”

马克这是开了一个玩笑？！詹姆斯在自己心里头上蹿下跳。天哪，今天太阳是打西边儿出来了吗？！

可当詹姆斯端详马克的脸，就不再欢呼雀跃了，因为马克的表情比白开水还淡，看上去既不像为“男人的勋章”而自豪，也不像是在反讽，知道的知道他在说“男人的勋章”，不知道的可能会以为他在说：“我来自约克。”

詹姆斯于是翻了个白眼儿：“我来自伦敦。”

马克的脸上露出了一丝迷茫，他不明白他的同事为什么忽然自报家门。那么按照所谓的社交礼仪，他是不是应该也说一句自己来自约克呢？

他不解地望着詹姆斯，无意间视线越过其肩头，透过病房门上的玻璃看到了门外人头攒动。是队友们来了。他首先看见了古斯塔夫，那个Doc。他模糊地记得自己被队友找到之后醒过一次，那时候已经快要活不成了，血糊得眼睛都睁不开，意识也飘到半空中去，他只隐约感到以Doc为首的一群人推着一个什么东西带着他跑。原来他们只是把他推进了手术室，而不是推进教堂里开葬礼，那还真是挺好的。

这时詹姆斯也注意到门外攒了很多人。大家听说Mute恢复了意识，纷纷放下手头的工作赶过来探望了，或许只是碍于他在里面才没进来而已。毕竟Mute受伤之后他失控发疯的样子，所有人都看到了。

大家这些天都想了些什么呢？而我又在想什么呢？

詹姆斯觉得很愧疚，可毫不悔改，仍然狡黠地准备独占马克清醒的这段时间。他不动声色地调整站姿，确保自己背对门口，让外面的队友看不见自己和马克的口型。

“对了马克，你有男朋友吗？”他说。

马克浑身上下的骨头里面，颌骨算是在这场战斗中保存得比较完好的，可他被这个惊天地泣鬼神的问句给问得下巴也快掉下来了。

詹姆斯这才意识到自己这个问题问得有点……怎么说呢，有点不益于马克的身体健康，于是换了个自认为委婉点的说法：“那女朋友呢？你有女朋友吗？”这其实也不怎么委婉。

马克茫然地眨了眨眼睛。这个表情在小天才的脸上实属罕见。

他猜不到詹姆斯在想什么。这里真的是他们的基地医院吗？别是某种肥皂剧的拍摄现场吧？他拼命地想，可是在药物作用下他的每个脑细胞都在喊着困，他没法高效地思考。

詹姆斯固执地等着马克的回答，尽管他一直以来都猜测马克没有——伴侣这种东西，一个整天泡在实验室里的小家伙怎么可能拥有呢？

马克实在是疲惫，想不通就不再去思考了，鬼使神差地开出了今天的第二个玩笑：“我有。”他几乎是自暴自弃地心想，原来当身体状况不足以支撑起理性思考时，自己也可以像詹姆斯那样满嘴跑火车。

詹姆斯张圆了嘴巴。

“……我有四个女朋友。很巧，她们的名字都叫莫尼。”

马克说得比较慢，而詹姆斯的嘴就那么随着马克的话一点一点逐渐合上，看上去有点滑稽。

“原来莫尼是女的啊？”

马克点头。

詹姆斯猛地一拍大腿，笑开了。之前他一直觉得莫尼们的外形方方正正、工业感十足，非常符合男性审美，没想到竟然是四个女孩儿。

不过话又说回来：马克，男；符合马克审美标准的莫尼，女，这是不是在某种意义上暗示了马克的性取向呢？

詹姆斯决定暂时不去想这件事情，因为他今天至少是验证了马克目前单身这一猜想——如果不是单身的话，不该扯出科研成果来当成自己女朋友吧？詹姆斯因此很愉悦，他不想让过度思考破坏这份愉悦。

他把自己的手从马克手中抽出来，挪到病床上方轻轻敲了一下年轻人的脑壳：“好好休息吧，我回头再来看你。”然后转身吹着流氓哨儿走了。

到病房外，他跟队友们说，马克好像有点困了，你们谁去哄他睡一下吧，看着点儿他。

马克才醒没多久，还没有做心理评估，没人知道这个看上去依旧泰然自若的年轻人心里究竟有没有留下创伤、有自主意识时一个人呆在病房里会不会出什么问题。有人能在床边陪着马克入睡是件好事，但詹姆斯认为，这个人首先就不能是自己。上帝作证，他绝不是不想陪着马克睡觉，而是不想看着遍体鳞伤的马克逐渐合上眼睛，因为这和他噩梦里的情形太像了。

说实话，他从军这么些年，头一次体会到恐惧的滋味。

 

 

詹姆斯回到宿舍楼，钻进自己的房间，掀开电脑开始写任务报告。

队里规定每个人在实战任务过后都要写个报告，像一些无事发生的小任务可以随便水水，出人命的就得认真写。这一次则比较特殊，由于点儿背，队里有人差点就送了命，他们这个报告要写得事无巨细，好从中还原出整个事情的经过，最终反思出究竟是哪里出了问题。

当时出任务的所有人，当然是除了受重伤的马克以外，都已经把报告写完交了，只差詹姆斯这一份——看了他失魂落魄的样子之后，没人去催他。

詹姆斯劈劈啪啪地敲完时间地点之类的报告开头格式，起身给自己泡了一杯红茶，然后回到桌边一点一点地回忆着那一天的任务经过。

实际上，詹姆斯亲身参与的那部分任务实在是平淡无奇：上头怀疑恐怖组织在某个小镇上藏了炸弹或其他可能大规模杀伤平民的武器，他们领命前去肃清，那小镇位于一个在战火中乱成了一锅粥的小国，警察和军队都不知去了哪鬼混，因此他们的战场格外简洁——除自己和队友以外所有持枪的都是敌人，瞄着要害开枪就是了。

于是这任务的性质就变了，变得更有赖于肌肉记忆，就像打靶一样。对他们来说，这可能比晚上钻被窝里打个手枪的烈度还要低。但这是对他们来说，只是对他们。

而对马克来说，这一遭凶险得就像坐巴士去地狱参观——根本无从知晓自己手里攥着的究竟是张往返票还是单程票。

詹姆斯把发冷的指尖蜷在一起呵了口气，然后一行一行地写下去，思绪渐渐飘回那天凌晨。

 

 

TBC

美咸

2019.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及的迷惑行为：
> 
> 1.老母鸡心态，其实语境是老鹰抓小鸡。当鸡妈妈时，站在你羽翼后的那个小朋友，不管ta是聪明还是呆，跑得快还是慢，从你决定要保护ta的那一刻起，ta就永远是你的小男孩儿/小女孩儿。
> 
> 2.我其实不知道打手枪和打靶究竟哪个烈度比较大，我这个可怜的小姑娘(?)没打过手枪也没打过靶，瞎编的。
> 
> 3.说到男人的勋章，我向每位读者倾情安利一个日剧叫《我是大哥大》，虽然跟本文的男人勋章没有半毛钱关系，但真的非常好笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈这剧是我的沙雕快乐源泉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性感耶哥在线拆弹（不是）这一章是我瞎编的任务经过！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的真的是瞎编的，开局一把键盘，后续全靠敲。有些细节我根本不明白，您如果有感觉不合逻辑的地方可以直接指出来，大欢迎！  
> 这边评论或者lof评论私信都行。  
> 闲聊也欢迎，我好想闲聊啊（哭。

2#

詹姆斯趴在掩体后，津津有味地观看德国同事的拆弹作业。

Jäger用防爆毯把放射源裹个严实，小心翼翼地塞进事先预备好的隔离袋，封死，正要放在一边，却见几步外一名伏在血泊中的暴徒竟然还有口气，挣扎着爬向他与炸弹的方向。

好在他们全队上下都有个能保命的好习惯，那就是走过路过把武器从倒地敌人手中踢飞。

早在行动刚开始时他们就已经抓够俘虏了，再多抓也没地方可以接收，因此这个倒霉催的即使已经对他们构不成任何威胁，也只有被补枪的份儿。

Jäger抓着个危险品一时腾不出手，詹姆斯于是抬手一枪替他打爆了那颗头。

队友们也不约而同地做了同样的事情，子弹从四面八方把那个可怜虫射成了筛子，鲜血汩汩地从弹孔涌出，顺着他伸向前的手淌进了地砖缝里。那血在昏黄灯光之下红得发黑，又反射着光线，有点刺眼。

Jäger顿了一下，但马上重新进入了状态，把那炸弹剩余的线路给三下五除二拆了个干净，然后朝在远处警戒的队友们高高竖起大拇指——Clear！

詹姆斯和其他人从各自的位置向Jäger靠拢，一同简单清理了现场。脏弹已经拆除，敌人的尸首也都在墙角码得整整齐齐，可事情好像还没完。他们互相帮忙把身上厚重的防化服扒了下来，恢复轻装，然后面面相觑。

除了他们以外，这地堡里分明已经没活口了，可他们的击杀数和之前根据情报预估的敌人数量有些出入。

“嘿Mute，少了十二个！宝贝儿你是不是记错了？”詹姆斯他们俩就住隔壁，平时训练也总在一组，所以当队伍在非紧急状态下与Mute通讯时，就由他作为代表在频道里发言。他在战场上说话也是这么的欠。

彩虹小队这一趟只出动了两名工程师，其中Jäger跟着他们下到地堡里来拆弹——这家伙并不是研究拆弹出身的，可干活儿仍然漂亮得令人咂舌——另一个则是留在地面上的Mute，负责和Bandit分头行动搞些小动作。奇袭嘛，不断电断网干扰通讯怎么能叫奇袭？Bandit去搞强电，Mute则去搞弱电，俩人倒数“三，二，一”把敌人的供电和通讯网割了个稀巴烂。Jäger一行人同时趁乱攻进地堡，肃清威胁，整个行动流程如丝般顺滑。

如果不是最后人头对不上的话。

Mute是这次行动里负责管理情报的，詹姆斯已经做好了准备，无论小天才回答什么，自己都要趁机嘲讽一番。毕竟要抓住Mute在工作上的失误实在是太难太难了，机会千载难逢，不容错过。

可是耳机里没有回答。

没有回答。

“宝贝儿？”詹姆斯心中泛起疑虑，“收到给个回复！”

没有回答。

约定的通讯频道里响着嘶嘶的噪声，詹姆斯试图从那里面听出什么，可什么都没有。

“其他频道的屏蔽解除了。”Vigil调试着通讯器，跳了几次频之后说。

“Bandit也联系不上，中继失效了。”Jäger则是几次呼叫另一名队友，都像詹姆斯一样没有收到任何回音，于是断言。

詹姆斯的心咯噔一声沉了下去。低声的议论立刻从他们这一小群人之中扩散开来，大家的视线几经交错，每个人都想到了这意味着什么。

作为行动的第一环，Mute早已对常用无线电频段释放了干扰信号，只保留几个犄角旮旯的频道用于队内通讯，并为他们备好中继器，让地面与地下的通信不至于中断。可现在，所有频段都能用了，却也联系不到地面，Mute的工作成果完全消失了。

是Mute主动关停了装置，还是地面上出了什么岔子，他被迫关闭装置，又或者是，地面设备已经被什么人摧毁了？那Mute人和设备在一起吗？詹姆斯紧接着想到，Bandit的预设路线和Mute的基本不重合，如果Mute那边真出了事，Bandit的支援不一定能比他们到得更早。

Lion与詹姆斯交换了个眼色，然后启动了他的侦查无人机。一度闹僵的关系并不影响S·A·S和GIGN在任务中的默契配合。

万幸，他们的行动时间选在凌晨，这恐怖势力兴风作浪的镇上仅剩的平头老百姓们此刻都在睡觉，不会跑出来扰乱视听，Lion的本领因此才好用。否则他们身在地下两眼一抹黑，等分辨出哪些人是在做平民布朗运动、哪些人可能正威胁着队友的人身安全之后，再赶过去恐怕给队友收尸都来不及了。

侦查结果通过软件几乎是实时地投到了每个人臂上电脑的荧屏上，那张由红色人形轮廓和绿色辅助线构成的三维建模图让人看得头皮发麻。

地面六点方向有密密麻麻十几号人正朝着某个建筑物的角落逼近，而反方向则有另一个人从远处朝着那儿奔跑，脚步飞快。

而就在那一刻，地上传来轰然巨响，是C4或者什么类似的炸药爆炸发出的声音。这座中空的地堡成了振动波的绝佳介质，随着大地一起剧烈地震颤了起来，尘土飞扬，砖石坍塌。之前Bandit在地面上为了方便Jäger拆弹才恢复的供电系统，此时算是彻底歇了菜，所有灯泡齐刷刷地灭了，有些还掉到了地上摔个稀碎，一时间玻璃和土块像下冰雹一样在天上地下来回乱跳。

地底下伸手不见五指，队员们纷纷打起战术手电，三两成组地散开寻找结构较为稳定的角落去避险。待震动停歇下来，Lion马上再次出动了无人机，可这一次的结果和之前相去甚远：那一群人影全都消失了，飞奔的人也不见了，取而代之的是一团乱线。或许爆炸现场着起了火，干扰了无人机的侦查波。

他们几乎可以断定，留在地上的两名队友，其中一名发现事情不对正在赶去增援，而另一名之前兴许就在那十几个人的包围圈里躲着不动，可在爆炸过后两个人随着敌人一起没了踪迹，生死不明。

他们所能想到的最坏情况，此时此刻可能正在发生着，墨菲定律的诅咒总在最不该灵验的时候灵得过分。

他们有理由相信被包围的是Mute、跑得飞快的是Bandit，因为在所有男性队友里Bandit是最擅长跑步的几个之一。Mute跑得倒也不慢，但冲刺速度达不到那么快。当然，也有可能是他们大家都猜错了，那其实是个飞毛腿的敌人；也有那么极小的可能性，这一切都是误会，地上那十几个其实并不是敌人……谁知道呢？

詹姆斯有点心慌。

他还记得几年前Mute，马克·R·钱德尔这个孩子刚刚入队的时候，他们之间曾生出一点摩擦，可事实是Mute在那之后没有再在工作上和任务中犯过任何原则性错误，反倒是詹姆斯，当初装大尾巴狼讽刺马克的那些话，如今原封不动地应验到了自己的头上。

他祈祷着方才的爆炸是马克或者多米尼克用遥控炸药搞出来的——这两个疯子总是随身常备炸药——是有什么工程上的需求，或是要杀敌，而非被敌人的爆炸波及。

詹姆斯止不住地去想，想马克可能受伤，甚至遭遇更可怕的事情，走神走得像要丢了魂一样。

 

 

队伍迅速回撤，准备撤向他们来时经过的地堡入口，回到地面去救人，可负责断后的Jäger却突然开口叫停了所有人。

“等等，发现异常，我回去看一眼。”

Jäger几步走回到方才那被补枪的恐怖分子旁边，发现其身前的地砖已经在爆炸的震动中塌陷了。他用手电往下照了照，看见，那下面赫然是一条颇深的坑道，拐了个弯向水平方向延伸着，从上方一眼望不到头。

之前鲜血沿着渗下去的原来并不是什么地砖缝儿，这里实际上藏着一条密道。那恐怖分子冒死也要爬到拆弹现场附近，原来不是要舍生取义阻止Jäger拆弹——取恐怖主义——而是，他的同伙很可能是抛下了他，从这儿跑了。

詹姆斯也回到了Jäger旁边，看看这黑漆漆的洞口，又看看那具尸体，感觉自己快要背过气儿去。要不是杀俘的念头来得太快，他们保不齐早就发现这码事了！

Jäger在如此讽刺的境况之下仍然保持着乐观，脑瓜也转得嗖嗖快，他毫不迟疑地摘下一只手套，将裸手探向洞口：“有空气流通，不是死路，外面那十几人如果真是敌人，肯定就是从这儿出去的。我下去看看。”说着纵身跃进那漆黑一片的暗道里去了。

“这样吧，B组C组走原路，A组跟着Jäger走这边。”詹姆斯冲着队友们简单交代了一下，回过头扭亮几根荧光棒丢下去，然后像地砖烫脚一样急匆匆地跳进了通道里。

 

 

这条半人多高、简陋却稳固的暗道八成是恐怖分子自留的逃生路线，根据Lion的侦查结果，从这儿逃出去的人应该都已经上到了地面。他们由此判断通道当中不会有什么危险，因而走得很快。通道尽头大概就离Mute被包围的地方很近了。

到现在为止，整件事情的轮廓已经变得明晰了起来。

他们的突袭伴随着断电和通讯干扰，尽管把敌人打了个措手不及，却由于地堡有一定的纵深，而没能做到瓮中捉鳖。小部分敌人趁乱、趁他们还没打到眼前来，钻进暗道扬长而去。

——然后在出口附近发现了守着设备的Mute。

至于这个出口的具体位置，他们在重回地面之前都无从得知。可无论它在哪，都肯定位于被他们划为“非交战区”的“安全”地带——如果早知道有这么一条暗道，他们绝不可能让Bandit和Mute各自在敌人可能现身的地方落单。

詹姆斯焦急地往暗道另一头跑，他甚至在这基本容不下两人并排的空间里硬是挤到了Jäger前面去。

“Smoke，稳着点儿，万一尽头有敌人把守……”Jäger出言提醒，却见英国人的速度不减反增。

Jäger感到诧异，对Smoke那好像救个人连自己的命都不想要了的架势感到诧异。奋不顾身去救队友可以理解，他自己也一样，队里任何一个人出了事，只要能救，他都会毫不犹豫地去救的，比如他现在就是要去救Bandit和Mute，他已经跑得很快了。可Smoke此时显然情绪不稳定，对体力的安排看上去也不科学，这让他困惑：前去救人的人，怎么可以不冷静？

詹姆斯和马克，这两个人平时关系好到这种程度？去年圣诞的派对上，詹姆斯不是还跟他诉苦说被马克嫌弃了吗？这才过了一个季度，就不嫌弃了？

Jäger想不明白。

 

 

TBC

美咸

2019.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及的迷惑行为：
> 
> 1.强电和弱电，简单理解起来就是强电指220V及以上、作为能源的电，弱电则指通信方面的、网线啥啥的。通信工程也叫弱电工程。
> 
> 2.无线电干扰和中继那部分很可能写得不科学，昨天因为这部分有些细节怎么都想不明白，我情绪崩溃了差点弃文。感谢有位太太鼓励了我，我决定先发出来看看。已经买了通信的教材和阿六原著准备学习啦，学习过程中找到答案的话我再回头来改，如果太太们看见哪里有错误的话欢迎直接指出！
> 
> 3.平民布朗运动这个词是我自己造的2333 大概就是说我们这些小老百姓的日常活动就像粒子无规则运动一样，彩虹队员要想从宏观上侦察敌情，还得费心思把我们的微观活动过滤掉（大佬们受累了orz
> 
> 4.詹姆斯和马克的小冲突详见"彩虹小队的宿舍楼墙壁每天晚上都会响"，耶哥的困惑也是在说这篇。
> 
> 5.耶哥真香啊，下一章班哥也很香。我觉得这篇好像有点德搞，但又好像没有似的。究竟要多么搞才算德搞呢？（诚心发问。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们还可以和队友结婚？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *内含德搞

3#

Bandit早已甩下了随身的工具背包，只留必要的武器装备，用冲刺速度去长跑，跑得尝到了喉头腥甜的血味，仍然觉得自己还不够快。

但这“不够快”又十分微妙——爆炸发生时他已经离目的地不远了，他甚至感到了那一瞬间扑面而来的带着火药味儿的滚烫空气，要是到得太早直接冲进去，搞不好还要被炸个正着。他心想，或许自己今天命不该绝。

然而火光阻断了前路，Bandit被挡在了废弃工厂的门外，他赶着去救的Mute则被恐怖分子合围在厂房里面。

最后一次联络时Mute已经不能再对着通讯器出声讲话了，只敢用喉式，想必已经身陷敌人的包围圈。他跟Bandit说了自己的处境和计划，所以Bandit最后一个一千米才跑得这么急。

急归急，赶不赶得及又是另一码事了。Bandit在路上就隐约听见枪声，得知厂房里已经开始交火了。一对十几，怎么想都让人难以乐观。

现在他看着那道被火吞没的大门，觉得自己可能还是来晚了。Mute或许还在厂房深处没火的地方和敌人对峙着，也兴许刚才就被炸碎了，敌人还余多少火力，厂里有没有别的易燃易爆物、会不会发生二次爆炸……这一切都是未知数。

Bandit不再多想，端起枪沿着外墙绕向厂房侧面，去寻找其他入口。

他跑一趟火场没什么大不了的，毕竟当卧底时刀口舔血的事情他干得海了去了，他根本就不知道什么叫怕。他只是希望自己这次赴汤蹈火能够有用，希望Mute别死掉。因为就在离开大队伍之后、两人分头行动之前，他刚跟这个年轻人进行了一场别开生面的谈话，如果Mute这个时候挂了，他肯定一辈子都忘不了这一天。

 

那段对话起源于Bandit的没事儿找事儿，毕竟Mute那个人，你不主动跟他说话，他绝不会来找你闲聊。

“嘿我说小Mute，你是怎么忍得了Smoke那个家伙的？”Bandit一边撬着变电箱的门，一边问。

Mute正在打点行装准备与Bandit分道扬镳，被他这突兀的问题给叫住了。他想了一下，反问道：“你很讨厌他吗？”

Bandit反倒被问得一愣。这个年轻人显然略过了Bandit话里的八卦暗示，把这当成了一个含有控诉的问句——我很讨厌Smoke，你难道不讨厌他吗？你是怎么忍得了他的？

所以Bandit觉得这帮高智商的家伙们就是这点不好：他们总默认你的每一句话都是有用的、是包含着某种信息或诉求的，如果表面上没有，他们非要从深层次给你概括出一个来，也不知他们这毛病究竟算想得太多还是想得太少，总之怪气人的。上帝啊，人生在世难道就不能聊点用不着的吗？

“我当然不讨厌他，托某人的福，我对聒噪的家伙们容忍度高得很。”Bandit说着算了算时间，心想“某人”带领的攻坚队伍再有个十来分钟应该就能就位了吧，“我只是好奇你们的相处模式究竟是什么样的。你知道的，我和马吕……我和Jäger就住在你们楼上，动静稍大一点我们就能听见。”

Bandit说到兴头上险些把队友的真名给抖了出来，反应过来之后赶紧改了口。这是违规的。再怎么身在安全地带，这也是任务期间，他们必须以代号相称。

改口之后Bandit继续说了下去：“我听见他晚上乱敲你的墙，而且似乎越来越频繁。他那么骚扰你，你都没跟他打一架，这简直不可思议。要是Jäger敢在我墙上这么干，我准要揍得他第二天下不来床。”

Mute听着听着忽然停下手中动作，回身望了Bandit一眼。他今天戴的面罩护目镜上没有防窥涂层，Bandit于是隐约看见了那双琥珀色的眼睛。

他们是在偷偷搞小动作，不方便把灯开得太亮，不然Bandit还能看得再清楚一些。可就那模糊的一眼其实也够了，Bandit看见了，这小家伙复杂的眼神简直精彩至极。

“墙上的动静也有一半是我敲的。如果打扰到你了，我可以道歉。”

Bandit对变电箱发誓，他真的只是随便问问而已，问之前完全没想到能从年轻人口中听见这么有意思的回答。

“你们俩几岁了？”

“Smoke今年38岁，我……”

“不，我的意思是你们俩没事儿敲墙干什么？”Bandit打断他。

Mute把背包从地上拎起来背到肩上：“其实是有事的时候才敲墙。我们有个密码表，通过敲墙的声音可以简单沟通。”

Bandit瞠目结舌。

他也活了小半辈子了，什么大风大浪都见过，唯独没见过有两个人就住在隔壁却这样沟通的。

“你有话为什么不把他叫到你房间里来说？或者你到他的房间里去？你们的房间都没有门吗？”Bandit心想这俩英国人简直是疯子、蠢货。

“有门。但Smoke的话比较多，而且大部分都让人很难抓住重点，所以我就编了个密码表，告诉他可以用在这面墙上。墙就等效于一个低通滤波器，这方面知识我想你应该懂。”

这方面知识Bandit确实懂，低通滤波器不就“通低频阻高频”嘛，类比成这堵墙，那就是通重点阻废话，这很好理解，但Bandit不懂的是另一方面知识。老天啊，他真的没料到，人精般的自己也能在人际交往方面遇上读不懂的题。

“Smoke不知道你的想法吧？”

“我还没有跟他说。”

“我奉劝你别说。”Bandit心想那个自我感觉一向良好的家伙要是知道这事，得多伤心。可他转念一想，又说，“哎呀算了，你还是找时间跟他说说吧，毕竟人与人之间应该坦诚相待。”

他迫切地想看看詹姆斯·波特那个聒噪的英国佬知道这一切之后会露出怎样的表情。反正有热闹不看王八蛋，对吧。

Mute也不知是没看出Bandit的坏心眼、还是压根儿不觉得这是个坏心眼，总之无声地点了点头，转身准备走。

Bandit抬腕看时间还早，又叫住了他：“对了跟你商量个事！能把密码表拷给我一份吗？我想拿去欺……滤波一下Jäger。”谢天谢地，他没有直接把“欺负”这个词给说出来。

Bandit本以为Mute会爽快答应。听Jäger说，这个小天才在学术方面不藏私，别人有什么问题向他请教，只要不涉及机密，他都会大大方方地讲出来——当然慷慨是很慷慨，态度要另当别论。

可Mute直截了当地拒绝了他。

“我们不能用同一套编码。你需要的话可以自己编一套，只要是前缀码就可以，算法很简单。或者我也可以帮你。”Mute说。

后面那一串话Bandit根本没听进去，因为他其实没那么需要这个表，他每天都能源源不断地想出办法用来捉弄Jäger，完全不差这一个。他的注意力全都放在了Mute最前面那一句上：

“我们为什么不能用同一套编码？”

好尖锐的一个问题。Bandit觉得自己简直像个签证官，人家面签者可能根本就没有非法移民的打算，可他还是要假设对方心里有鬼。

“因为有时他找我聊的话题很荒谬，比如爱情观、性、还有退休之后的打算之类的……你们肯定不想听到这些。”Mute说得很认真。

——结果对方不仅心里有鬼，而且还坦坦荡荡地把这鬼给说了出来。

Bandit心想，谁会不想听啊？日复一日的训练和任务何其枯燥，试问除了你们这几个恨不得在实验室生根发芽的家伙，谁会不想找点乐子消遣消遣呢？还有，这他妈的绝对是那个英国话唠在求偶吧？要不就是性骚扰，再不就是一边求偶一边性骚扰。可怜的孩子竟然还无知无觉。

“你就乖乖陪着他聊这些？”

“不抵触。”

竟然还不抵触？！

“那这些事你就这么对我说出来了，合适吗？”

Mute稍加思索后答道：“这又没什么不能说的。”

嘿，自以为捉到了别人的小尾巴，对方却觉得有尾巴再正常不过？真叫个君子坦荡荡，小人常戚戚。

“好吧，我还有一个最朴素的问题想问你，”Bandit觉得自己今天算是消遣不到这个小家伙了，开始破罐儿破摔，“你们俩干嘛不去结婚？”

——反正一个愿打一个愿挨，干脆在一块儿多好呢？

结果对面回了他一个疑问句：“我们还可以跟队友结婚？”

倒也是啊，我们可以和队友结婚吗？

Bandit发现自己从来没思考过，也没跟任何人探讨过这个问题。

理论上好像可以，因为队规里并没有哪一条禁止队员跟自己的队友结婚，只是没有相关先例；但也兴许不可以，他听说有些行业会极力避免把情侣或夫妻编进同一组，因为亲密关系很可能让人在执行高危任务时也带上私人感情。据说感情是人这东西的软肋。

“我不知道。你们去结一下不就知道了？看看回来之后六号会不会勒令你们去离啊。噢我又忘了，他让我们叫他‘Harry’，行吧。Harry看上去还挺好说话的，你们不妨试试。”

Bandit突然意识到结婚这个话题很奇怪，就像Smoke和Mute这两个精神病隔着墙谈性一样怪，于是他开始顾左右而言他，试图用一些问题言论将自己的问题想法挤出脑海。

“不过你瞧瞧他上任之后都招了些什么活祖宗啊，我们防守阵营的话唠已经够多了，他前几天竟然又招来一个……”

不论Bandit怂恿他去跟伦敦同事结婚，还是埋怨他们的新六号Harry，Mute都没反驳，但也没表示赞同。他只静静地听着，等Bandit说过了瘾才开口：“时间差不多了，我出发了。”

Bandit正郁闷着，刚好来了个台阶，他于是赶紧把Mute放走。他们点起的这盏灯照明范围很小，Mute的身影很快就消失在夜色里了。

Bandit又朝那个方向望了一眼，怎么想怎么觉得自己今天这一番话实在是多余，因为Mute走时看上去若有所思。上帝作证，他从头到尾都是在扯淡，只有感慨和讥讽是真心的，他根本无意引发年轻人思考人生。

谁知道Mute那颗二进制的脑子会琢磨出什么结论来？是还是非？0还是1？这两个家伙不会真的转天就去结个婚回来吧？

“就位。”耳机里传来了Jäger的声音，Bandit于是赶紧摒除杂念，接着去搞他的断电工作。

 

而现在，由于中继失效，Jäger率领的三个组仍然失联，不久前才无意中曝光了一出职场性骚扰或职场求偶大戏的年轻人，也已经给敌人捂在了爆炸着火的破厂房里。这任务真他妈的走背字，Bandit在心里狠狠地骂着，深吸了口气，戴起防毒面具抱着枪，跨进车间一侧的小门。

还好防毒面具路上没扔，不然进去烧不死也熏死了。

这小门是他刚找到的另一个出入口。他猜想，如果这厂房结构是对称的，对面就应该还有另一个，可他无从知晓哪扇门后火势较小、哪扇门离Mute更近，只能随便蒙一扇。

进去才迈了几步，除了气温骤升以外Bandit还没有任何其他发现或感受，就只见深处迎面冲出来一个人。

但已经烧得没什么人样了。

他燃烧着，衣物被烧成黢黑的碎片挂在身上随着动作飘荡，正在逐渐失去效用的咽喉里冒出着最后的哀鸣。Bandit皱着眉头给了一枪，那人于是和着枪声倒在Bandit脚边。Bandit注意到，原来那七零八落的碎片不是衣服，是被火烧烂的皮肉。

这不是Mute。

下一个也不是。再下个也不是。

这破车间里虽然没有堆放太多易燃物，却好像也没有可供灭火的器材，火于是不尴不尬地烧着，被引燃的东西或人就只能烧到自然熄灭为止。越往里面走，Bandit眼前的状况就越惨烈。

地上很少有活着的了，尸体也越来越焦、越来越碎，就算这里面有Mute，他也不一定分辨得出来。偌大的厂房里，残肢横七竖八，他一个人真的不够。他焦急，甚至感到有点无力。

他又呼叫了一遍直升机，可直升机来了也没什么大用，能加入搜救的只有驾驶员和领航员两个人，三个人在这起火的大厂房中仍然不够。然而，直升机却是他目前唯一能联系得上的己方单位了。

就在这焦头烂额之际，他听见厂房对面大约是另一个侧门的位置，奇迹般地传来了他熟悉的嗓音：

“Bandit！”

这会儿Jäger又跑到Smoke前面去了，他第一个钻出地道，隔着火光和缭绕的烟一眼瞧见了他徘徊在火场中的队友。

Bandit回过头看见Jäger，看见A小组的人一个接一个地从地底冒出来，有他们的队医、还有那个职场性骚扰或职场求偶的英国流氓……他赶紧迎上去，向他们简单说明了现在的情况和他搜救的进度。这时他才算明白眼下这个荒唐的局面究竟是怎么来的，这条把队友从地底送回了地面上的暗道，之前毋庸置疑也运送过包围了Mute的那些敌人。

无需多言，他们迅速每人选了一个方向投入搜索。

詹姆斯与风尘仆仆的Bandit擦肩而过，那一瞬间他莫名感到对方看了自己一眼，神情复杂。詹姆斯心里已经乱成了一团麻，因此没能读出那眼神中里三层外三层的含义。他绝望地想着，就连最先赶到的Bandit也像无头苍蝇一样乱找，说明他们所有人都来晚了，年轻人孤身一人遭遇了十几名敌人的合围。这……生还几率还能有几成？

詹姆斯失魂落魄地四下张望，寻找着Mute的下落，然后又突然想起什么，冲着Bandit走开的方向吼了一声：“他跟你说什么了吗？！”

附近几名队友都抬起头望了他一眼。

他们都想到Mute在最后切断通讯之前可能对唯一能联系上的Bandit说了些话，可能只是汇报情况，也可能有些更私人的留言。但现在人还下落不明，显然还不是问这个的时候。

Bandit摇头示意什么都没有。他看着那颗画着生物性危害警示标志的脑袋转回去重新投入搜寻，心想，低通滤波器那事儿还是等找到活的Mute，再让Mute自己去说吧，不然戏都不好看了。

 

詹姆斯走向没火也没光的车间深处。

也许是错觉，也许是真的，他总感觉手电往那个方向照时自己看到了一丝反光。这世上能反光的实在太多了，那光可能是任何一样东西反过来的，可也正是因此，詹姆斯完全有理由期待那是Mute反来的。他记得Mute作战服上每个会反光的小物件——譬如大腿根部的升降带上就有反光材料——毕竟他们来自同一支部队，穿得几乎一模一样。

詹姆斯打着战术手电也还是走得深一脚浅一脚的。这片区域看上去曾放置过一些大型机床，现在机床不在了，地面留有一个连一个的浅坑。詹姆斯心想上帝啊，这要是在交火过程中误打误撞跑到这边来，岂不是要一头跌进坑里……结果詹姆斯还真就在坑里找到了反光的源头，那果然是他们的升降带！

詹姆斯终于找到了马克，可马克蜷缩在地一动不动，光打在身上也没有半点反应，灰蓝色的制服已经给血染成了黑的，詹姆斯甚至隔着防毒面具都闻见浓重的血锈味扑鼻而来。

他向来无惧战场上的一切，硝烟，枪声，血——无论是敌人的还是自己的，对他来讲都像催情剂一样，越到千钧一发的时候，他反而兴致越高。可此时此地此情此景，他发现，他竟然迎来了自己变得痛恨和恐惧血味的那一天。

“这儿！Doc——”他声嘶力竭地呼喊他们的医生。

快来救我爱的人。

他总算是想通了自己这番反常情绪的根源所在，原来不知从何时起，他就已经是爱着马克·R·钱德尔的了。

 

那坑里有层浮土，土浸饱血之后又成了泥，年轻人就躺在血泥里被他那些设备的残骸围着，遍体鳞伤，但万幸还有口气儿。通讯器的残片扎烂了他的手心，长枪短枪都脱了手，唯独遥控炸药还被他攥在手里，那上面的雷管还好好的，只是遥控器不知所踪。

当时在场的所有人看到这场面都感慨，Mute在失去意识之前真的给自己选了个好地方，不然火要是引爆雷管，雷管一炸C4就跟着炸，到时候别说Doc，就连上帝也救不了他了。

在队友围过来之后詹姆斯就再也不凑上前去看了，可他即使走开，血味也在他鼻腔里挥之不去，那包遥控炸药更是像块巨石死死地压在他心头。他的马克为什么会怀揣着炸药倒下？万一火烧过来，人可就没命了啊！尽管他已经清楚马克目前还活着，他也还是心有余悸。

“万一有一个万一，谁都保护不了谁。”

他不住想起自己从前把马克按在墙上说出的那句话，他恨自己这张一语成谶的嘴。这个“万一”今天勉强算是没有发生，可难保明天就不会发生，说白了只要他们还在这支队伍里服役一天，这个风险就会如影随形地存在一天，可能性哪怕再小也是可能。

詹姆斯于是开始后悔了，后悔当初自己都已经把小天才给顶到加固墙上了，却说出了那句免责声明般冷漠的屁话。现在看来，正确的做法应该是扯下两个人的面具，然后吻他！

他正胡乱想着，Doc却不知几时忙完了，来到他背后轻拍他的肩，说：“血算止住了，不出意外的话暂时不会死。现在要带着他转移了，去找个像样的手术室。”他注意到Doc的说法很保守，这个以救死扶伤为己任并且医术精湛的医生，甚至都不敢笃定地说最后能把人救活。

詹姆斯没动，就愣愣地看着几个队友用一块厚帆布抬着他的天才男孩儿，一步一步挪上已在厂区空地上等候多时的直升机。那块布兜在马克身下，而不是盖在身上，这让他感到些许慰藉，可总体上仍然焦躁不安。

直升机得先飞一趟，把负重伤的Mute送至最近的医院紧急手术，然后再回头来接他们回基地。

候机期间他们得打扫战场，除掉任何可能暴露他们这支队伍细节的痕迹，比如弹壳弹匣要拾起带走，电力和通讯动过的手脚也要在天亮前恢复原样，特殊装备全数回收。这是一种心理上的威慑：敌人知道他们是怎样一支队伍——毕竟某些任务就连媒体也会铺天盖地地报道——可他们仍然保持着神秘，就像海平面下庞大的冰山。要知道在战场上信息匮乏是致命的，他们由此使敌人对己方毫无头绪、束手无策。

虽然这次束手无策的人险些就成了他们自己。

但今天的结局尽管惨痛，却仍然勉强能算个好结局，马克以一己之力杜绝了敌人逃窜可能带来的后患，并暂时活了下来。

暂时。

詹姆斯厌恶起这个字眼。

他没跟直升机一起走，因为落地就会有更多专业的医护人士接应了，机上有Doc和另几名有过急救经验的队友照应就够了，他们这些没怎么受伤又帮不上忙的，去了也是添乱，暂时留下当清洁工正好。暂时。

詹姆斯打扫到马克被发现的那块区域，看见地上干涸的大片黑红的血迹，情绪突然就像开闸泄洪般爆发了出来。

“操！去他妈的白面具！去他妈的C4！”

他一把抓起那曾被马克攥在手中的炸药，瞅准一个没人的方向，使尽全身的力气将其掷进了火中。

先是雷管被引爆时有小规模的爆燃，随后“轰——”的一声。那火焰顿时张牙舞爪地升腾了起来，但由于可燃物几乎烧尽，很快又弱了下去。

直升机飞远了，回地堡去清扫的队友尚未出发，地面也没有人会被这爆炸波及，他一直在等这一刻。打瞧见马克手中炸药那一刻起，他就想这么干了。爆炸过后，他感到了队友们的注视与无声询问，他好像吓到人了，也摊上事儿了。这炸药说不定是这次遭遇中的关键物品之一，带回去还能做些痕检，他把东西往火里一扔心里痛快了，回头还得颇费一番口舌去跟Harry解释。但无所谓，管他的呢？

 

 

TBC

美咸 2019.3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马克呀马克，没想到你个小家伙那么早就爱上我了，你怎么就不知道直说呢？非要采取交钥匙这种隐晦又危险的方式，是不是有点太高估我的道德水准了？还好我今天进来只是想借用打印机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆斯×马克

4#

詹姆斯·波特敲出了任务报告的最后几个词外加一个句点。

他原本敲得很急，把小笔记本那精薄的键盘给操得咔咔作响，可收尾几下却颇有点温柔的意思，就像一支钢琴曲最后的绵长轻柔的尾音。他想马克这会儿肯定已经睡着了。他翻出U盘，拷好文档拔下来随手往半空抛了几抛，起身准备去打印。

报告最终入库的当然是电子档，只不过Harry为了保护视力要看纸质版，据说这也是他妻子要求的。大家都很愿意去体谅他这甜蜜的烦恼。

詹姆斯的房间里当然不会有打印机这玩意儿，他除了天杀的任务报告以外几乎没有任何纸面输出的需求。队里大多数人都跟他一样，要打印报告时就去宿舍楼一层的多功能厅。

多功能厅的确是字面意义上的多功能厅，那里有桌椅沙发，有黑板白板，有印刷设备，有报纸期刊。他们英国人总在那儿喝下午茶，工程师们则常常在那儿边鼓捣图纸零件边摄入大量咖啡因。英国工程师马克作为这两个群体的交集，却不是那里的常客，沉默的年轻人偏爱在自己的实验室或宿舍里工作。

詹姆斯都已经走到楼梯口了，忽然一个急刹又拐了回来——他想到麦克这个点儿可能正在厅里看报，就又有点不想去了。麦克在基地里是毋庸置疑的老前辈了，尤其在他们几个年轻S.A.S队友看来，麦克就像他们的大家长一样。而马克负伤住院这些天以来，詹姆斯的日常表现实在称不上好，他已经被麦克踹了三脚了。

第一回是马克刚转回基地医院，尚未脱离生命危险，他赖在重症监护室门外死活不肯走，麦克当即给了他一脚，说：“人还活着，少在这儿哭丧！”

另一回是詹姆斯被劝回去或者说被踢回去之后，整个人周围气压极低，无论是训练中还是闲暇时都独来独往，沉默寡言，于是又被老爷子逮住踹了一脚：“马克还没死呢，你就要替他活着了？等他醒来发现基地里多了个马克怎么办，你难道让他去当个詹姆斯吗？”可实际上，麦克这么一说詹姆斯才意识到，对年轻人的挂念正不断侵蚀着他的意识、摆布着他的言行。还有，麦克的说法也令他垂头丧气：詹姆斯怎么了？当个詹姆斯不好吗？

再有一回就是基地医院打来电话说马克醒了的时候。当时詹姆斯正临时跟麦克一组做着常规格斗训练，瞧见古斯塔夫在训练场边接电话，他耳朵顿时竖得老高，眼睛也瞪得溜圆，看见医生溢于言表的喜色时，他的心当场就飞到了医院那幢小白楼里去，身体也恨不得立马跟上。于是麦克又给了他一脚，说：“去吧。”

可他去了之后一个人霸占住马克说个不停，愣是让其他队友等在门外，这事儿早晚也会传回麦克耳朵里，他因此怕是还得挨一脚。他可不想再挨这一脚了，他决定在麦克忘掉这一茬之前都躲远点儿走。

 

那么，哪里还有打印机呢？

其实不用跑远，马克的房间里就有。

詹姆斯踱回宿舍门前，望向自己左手边那扇紧闭的门。

很多队友喜欢在门上做点独特的标识。其中当然是日本队友的做法最为高效，他们直接挂上了自己的姓氏牌，而小天才的同样很直白：他用胶条在自己的门上也打了个叉。如果詹姆斯没猜错的话，叉在马克专用哑语里面应该是噤声的意思，但邻居——正是詹姆斯·波特本人——横竖都是一样的吵，门上贴个叉实际上起不到半点警示作用。

年轻人过于喜爱这个图案，把它们贴得到处都是。詹姆斯说过马克这样很可爱，因为只有小孩子才会逮住一个图案到处贴，他以为马克会反驳他两句，毕竟入队那年马克也有二十五岁了，但马克没有。马克什么都没有说，包括针对“可爱”这个很少被男人用来形容另一个男人的词，也不发表任何意见。

面对马克，詹姆斯常常觉得自己的健谈与幽默都像一拳挥到空气里，挥完只感到轻飘飘的，空落落的，能得到的反馈过于微小以至于约等于没有。当然，因为之前他对马克没有过什么特别的想法，也清楚马克不可能性情突变跟他插科打诨起来，所以根本不觉得失落。可他这几天常常冒出想吻马克的念头，他真希望自己别也一嘴吻到空气里去，他想如果事情真成了那样，他可能会有点儿难过。至于“有点儿”难过是多大的难过，他认为会比他毒辣的宝贝大，但肯定达不到塞缪斯的体型那么大。

他想过趁着马克躺在病床上不能躲闪和反抗的这段时间赶紧去吻，可很快就打消了这个念头。他怕这样做会让马克误会他是个流氓，哪怕他原本就是个不折不扣的流氓。

事实上，吻一直以来都是他业务范围之外的事情。他状态好的时候一天能冲着马克讲十几二十几个荤段子，隔着墙也能讲，他甚至还拍过马克的屁股，可他就是没吻过马克的唇。亲吻，特指嘴对嘴的那种，实在是超出玩笑范畴太多了，显得他多认真似的，何必？他耍流氓的时候生怕别人觉得他认真。

可现在呢？他认真起来之后又开始怕被当成流氓了。他的人生信条在历经180度大反转之后居然还是恰当的，这让他不得不认为自己在某种程度上也他妈的是个天才。

 

詹姆斯推了推那扇房门，推不动是意料之中的事，工作性质使得年轻人习惯在离开的时候锁电子设备、锁门。于是詹姆斯又回了一趟自己的房间，拉开储物抽屉，从一大堆鸡零狗碎的小玩意儿里摸出了马克的房门钥匙。

马克默许詹姆斯进入自己的房间，这一度让詹姆斯飘飘然。

他明白马克肯定是确保他解不开任何电子设备的密码才放心地给了他备用钥匙，可，基地里解不开密码的家伙比比皆是，马克唯独把钥匙给了他，这难道不是在表达信赖和亲近吗？尤其现在詹姆斯心里乱七八糟的想法特别多，重温起这件事来简直觉得马克当初就是在求爱。该死，他早该答应的不是吗？！

詹姆斯打开门锁，进屋直奔打印机。书桌上有好几台电脑，每一台他都打不开，他由衷赞美打印机的U盘直插功能。他一边去摸电源开关，一边心想马克呀马克，没想到你个小家伙那么早就爱上我了，你怎么就不知道直说呢？非要采取交钥匙这种隐晦又危险的方式，是不是有点太高估我的道德水准了？还好我今天进来只是想借用打印机。

机器微微嗡鸣起来，几张白纸被从纸盒中依次抽走，又被印满了字吐出来，不过几秒钟时间。詹姆斯哼着小曲儿归拢自己的报告，数了数却发现多一页，他这才想起，出纸口好像原本就放着那么一张印好了但没被收走的纸。

这是件稀奇事。

无论出于生活习惯还是工作习惯，马克都不会把做了一半的事情丢在原处。这年轻人做事无论事大事小必有个尾声，无论过程中折腾出多大乱子，收尾时都会让一切重新变得井井有条，什么东西他要是大刺刺地摆在那儿，就说明事情他肯定还没有做完。

得益于拔群的想象力，詹姆斯的脑海中很快就有了生动的画面：任务当天临出发时马克或许正在打印什么东西，可集合时间马上就要到了，这页纸无关机密，放在那儿也不会出什么问题，于是马克没去管它，匆匆切了各个电子设备的电源就抓起背包飞奔下楼，赶往停机坪。

詹姆斯回过头望向房门，觉得自己几乎看见了马克夺门而出的身影。

那天马克的房间肯定也像现在这样遮着厚重的窗帘，于是电器一关屋里就成了漆黑一片，开了门之后走廊里的暖黄色灯光会漏进来，从书桌的角度逆光看，看见的就是年轻人镶着金边的奔跑轮廓。后来门又合上了，一切重归黑暗和死寂。

詹姆斯揉了揉眼睛，暗骂自己哪来的这么残忍的幻觉——在接下来很长一段时间里，马克恐怕都不能再跑起来了。

他干咳了一声，把马克的纸放回原处。

尽管有点想，詹姆斯却也没故意窥探年轻人的隐私，他只是在把那张纸从报告里捡出去的时候不得不看了一眼，而纸上的内容恰好过于简明易懂。那是马克的周计划表。他想起来了，他们那次任务刚好横跨星期天的半夜和星期一的凌晨，那正是马克总结一周工作并制定新计划的时候。

马克每个忙得团团转的星期都是从一张计划表开始的。

那张表诞生之初就像詹姆斯刚刚不小心瞧见的那样，空荡荡的，上面只有常规训练和已经确定好时间的任务，再有就是一些他长期钻研的课题；可到了星期天晚上，那张表就会变得满满当当全是字。

除了突发任务以外，马克还会突然想读一些书、会在翻到期刊上有什么让他惊艳的文章时找出大量相关文献去读去研究、会突然冒出诡异的新想法并在实验室内火速将其实现然后争取投入实际使用，此外基地内网定期的或突发的维护总需要他参与、还有詹姆斯的什么什么东西又坏了非要叫他去隔壁坐一会儿……各种各样的琐事会一点一点把马克的时间表填满。并且，还会有保密级别更高的工作在这张表上毫无体现。

詹姆斯从前甚至怀疑马克这个家伙是用集成电路和机械臂做的，否则怎么从来不用休息？直到他目睹年轻人流一地的鲜血以及合住的上下眼皮。原来他们从始至终都一样，都是血肉之躯。至于现在，陀螺般转个不停的年轻人总算是歇下了，却不是以詹姆斯期待的方式，他为此难过得心肝肺直疼。

他想着自己明天非得再去看看那个瞪俩大眼睛的马克才行。为此该准备点儿什么唐突话题呢？

 

从Harry那里交完报告出来，詹姆斯感觉自己整个人都被扒了一层皮。

那天他脑子一抽就把马克留下的C4给引爆了，而刚才，他终于为自己的发泄行为付出了代价。

Harry说了，既然马克脱离了生命危险，他们就可以通过马克将来的报告追踪事件经过，相关物品的痕检结果因此没那么关键了，队里不会追究他任何责任——前提是他要解释清楚自己究竟为何情绪反常。

他当场噼里啪啦地口述出了一篇论文来，梗概就是他亲爱的队友差点被这倒霉C4给炸上天，他悲痛欲绝，这东西放在那儿他看不下去，他要为民除害，云云。反正别说Harry听完相信不相信了，这话说出来连他自己都不信，他估摸就连马吕斯都不能信。

结果Harry噗哧一声开始笑，笑完手一挥，说：“行了，你不想说就算了，等什么时候想说了再说也行。哦对了，听说麦克踹了你好几脚，我真为你感到遗憾，但愿你已经不疼了。”

詹姆斯于是明白了，Harry这个傻逼就是故意在耍他。

 

从办公楼出来已经九点多了，詹姆斯边往宿舍楼方向走着，边把拿在手上的薄外套穿上了身。初春的夜风到底还是凉了点。这会儿大多数人都回了宿舍，基地的街面因此很静，背后由远及近的脚步声也被衬得格外清晰。

“嘿，这不是詹姆斯吗！”

是多米尼克。

他看样子正在夜跑，满头满身的汗把T恤都打透了，耳机挂在脖子上，隐约漏着重金属音乐的节奏——可能原来戴在耳朵上，要说话才摘下来的。为了避免突然站住腿抽筋，多米尼克保持着跑步动作，在詹姆斯身边高抬腿原地跑，蹦蹦跳跳就像鞋底安了弹簧。

“嗨多米尼克！你这是干嘛呢？挨罚啦？”詹姆斯心说队里这两天也没加什么额外的跑步训练吧，这德国佬怎么跑得这么起劲儿？

“挨个屁的罚？”多米尼克瞥了詹姆斯一眼，心中顿生一计，“自己给自己加餐喽，我还想跑得再快点儿。你瞧着吧，等以后队里体能评级有四速了，老子肯定是第一个评上的！”

詹姆斯听完鼻子都快气歪了。此人是不是闲得慌？这番话难道不是该去跟马吕斯或者其他三速队友说吗？跑到我一个二速面前显摆个什么劲儿的呢？可他转念又想，一个已经跑得很快的人，为什么在这个节骨眼儿上执意想跑得更快呢？他们这儿又不是开奥运会的，他们讲究各方面综合素质，而不是单纯的更快更高更强。

“老兄，别告诉我你他妈的在自责！要不是你先摸到了大致位置，后来大家也不可能那么快就找到马克。而且开会的时候你不也说了吗，你要是到得更早可能直接就被炸死了啊！”詹姆斯赶紧劝，他觉得多米尼克的想法很反常，这家伙从来都不是个会为这类无可奈何的悲剧而难受的人，“你今天去看马克了吗？他很好，我的意思是，情绪还不错，他没有怨任何人！他可真是个难得的好孩子……哦我想起来了，你去了，但被我堵门外了，对不起哈哈，我不是故意的！”

多米尼克一时竟分不清面前这英国佬是在安慰人还是成心气人，恨不得把跑鞋脱下来塞他嘴里让他闭嘴，可想来想去还是没有这么做。

目的还没达成呢。

腿放松得差不多了，德国人逐渐停下了动作，抬手擦了把汗，说：“马克差点就挂了。如果我能比‘更早’到得还要早，他兴许根本就不会受伤呢？”

詹姆斯听完急了：“这不像你啊！纠结什么‘如果’根本就没意义，你明白吧？操，我他妈还想着如果这操蛋任务马克没被派去就不会受伤呢，我还想着如果马克当初压根儿没参军，就不用遭这个罪呢，连训练的苦都他妈的不用吃了，成天坐实验室里吹空调搞研究爽不爽啊？！可是想这些有用吗？啊？！”詹姆斯说着情绪激动起来，越来越咄咄逼人，整个人几乎贴到多米尼克身上去。

多米尼克一把把他推走：“我这么跟你说吧，我想的有用，你想的那些没用。”这倒是实话。

“你他妈的？！”曾经的拳击手感觉自己当年在拳台上的疯劲儿又回来了。要不是多米尼克确实在救援马克过程中起到了不可或缺的作用，令他感激也敬重，他真想一个勾拳过去卸掉这混蛋几颗牙。

多米尼克嗤笑一声：“你是不是想上马克？”

话题忽然开始变味儿。

“啊？”詹姆斯的嘴巴又张圆了——今天第二次了。

多米尼克瞧着英国佬发愣的蠢样，心想真要往这人嘴里塞跑鞋的话，显然现在是个再好不过的时机。他不屑这么做罢了。

“分头行动之前马克跟我聊过，”虽然是我闲着没事瞎打听的，“哦他当然没跟我聊你想上他，怎么可能？！好了好了我知道你真想上了，行了吧！你也不想想马克是会跟别人说这种话的人吗？他其实说了点儿别的，我建议你有空去跟他好好谈谈，他好像有特——别重要的话想跟你说！所以你知道我为什么这么后怕了吧？万一马克没救回来，我就成了唯一的知情人，我可怎么跟你交代？具体我就不方便传话了，你听他自己讲去吧。兄弟，这简直太美妙了，我可真希望你们互通心意的时候我也能在场。”

多米尼克说完就接着跑他的步去了，留英国人在原地面红耳赤冒泡儿。他说得添花带绿叶儿，甚至不惜直白地表达了自己的看戏意愿，可他就是没提低通滤波器半个字。

 

詹姆斯回到自己的房间。

德国人临走那番话让他久久不能平静，他现在难以自抑地想念着马克，尽管今天白天才见过。

他用冷水洗了把脸，面颊却仍然是滚烫的。他于是又冲了个淋浴，出来之后不擦干，就让水珠蒸发带走他体表的热量，可胸膛也还是滚烫的。他往床上一摔，把手搁在左边胸肌上估测自己的心率，数着数着渐渐开始数不清了。

疯了疯了。

他活这么大做过不少怪事专为找刺激，大到在战场上开着绝密频道说荤话调戏他队友，小到当年偷藏隔壁桌同学的铅笔橡皮。他觉得自己过往三十多年的刺激人生已经足够让他甘心做一个讲着怪话的单身汉，一直回味，直到老死都不寂寞。他唯独没想到过，一头坠入爱河会有这么的刺激。

伸手抚上隔开他与马克房间的那道墙，詹姆斯觉得自己有一百句，不，一万句表白的话想对马克说。他用了十二分理智才阻止自己在那墙上敲动静。马克又不在隔壁，敲也没用，提前演习也是不行的，毕竟敲多了手疼。

他只有等到明天天亮再去病房里见马克了。

鬼知道过了一宿之后这一万句话又会膨胀出多少万句话，他到时候会不会把马克的耳膜给生生磨漏。还有，见了面他又该怎么称呼他的男孩儿，不，男人？甜心，宝贝儿，这不行，这太轻佻了，他在无线电频道里总这么叫；直呼名字倒是够庄重了，可又太普通。

马克，马克……

我亲爱的马克。

他仍然热得难受，并且发热的原因让他感到羞耻。上帝啊，他没想到自己还会有感到羞耻的一天。他的下身仿佛燃着一团火，雄性器官硬得几乎胀痛，升旗立正紧贴到小腹上。要不是内裤上还有条松紧带拦着，他的家伙怕是非得从裤腰探出头来跟他面对面不可。

他尴尬，又愧疚，因为他性幻想的对象此时此刻还在病床上动弹不得，他想自己这得是多么的下流和自私，才会在这种时候硬起来？

 

马克·R·钱德尔在医疗仪器规律的滴声中忽然睁开了眼睛。

骨骼和皮肉的剧痛让年轻人无可适从。他感到自己出了不少汗，下意识地伸手想去擦额头，胳膊却被人猛地按住了。

他这才发现古斯塔夫站在病床边。

“打针，别乱动。”医生低声嘱咐着。

马克微微点头：“谢谢你，古斯塔夫。我这是……”

我这是怎么了？之前和詹姆斯说话的时候周身疼痛还可以忍耐，此时却从睡梦中生生疼醒。

那个梦原本还可以继续下去。

“止痛药药效过了。我过来给你补一针，没想到你正好醒了。”古斯塔夫推完最后一段药液，将针头从年轻人的静脉中小心地抽离，处理掉注射器后又从白褂口袋里掏出无菌棉帮他擦汗，“好了，等会儿应该就能睡得着了。马克，你是好样儿的，你已经克服了失血休克和感染风险，现在剩下的就是熬疼了。止痛药的用量会减得很快，你得挺住。”

“好的，我能。”马克努力把痛得失焦的视线重新聚在医生身上。

他接受得很快。这是他从学习上带到生活中的习惯，不论什么事，只要他能想通因果，觉得合理，他就能接受，并迅速以接受为前提去调整自己的状态。哪怕是从外部将他包围的枪林弹雨，哪怕是从身体内部蔓延开来的剧烈疼痛。

“你刚才做噩梦了吗？”古斯塔夫把被汗浸湿的棉球扔进床下的纸篓。

“……不知道那算不算噩梦。我的梦也和身体状况有关吗？”马克脑子里不断循环播放着方才最后的画面。

“明天……哦对了，现在是晚上十点半，和你之前醒来那一次还是同一天。明天心理干预小组的同事会过来陪你聊聊。如果你接连做噩梦的话，最好能跟他们说说。”古斯塔夫笑了笑，又检查了一遍马克身上的各式石膏夹板和管子，然后跟他道别，“我就在对门的办公室里，有什么事儿按铃叫我就行了。祝你晚安，小伙子。”

“谢谢，晚安！”

马克目送他们的好医生离开，在重归独处之后伴着仪器和时钟的滴答声陷入了艰难的思考。痛感令他难以集中注意力，可他有事情迫切地需要想通。

他又梦见了住在他隔壁的伦敦男人。

那是个噩梦吗？一半一半。

詹姆斯滔滔不绝的——或许那是情话吧，马克不太懂——情话，让他感觉自己就像一个涨潮时分站在近岸礁石上的傻瓜，眼睁睁看着自己被潮水一寸一寸地淹没。浪潮一开始漫到小腿，他感觉清凉舒服；后来到胸口，就开始呼吸不畅；再后来淹过口鼻，他呛水，窒息；最后水没了顶，他就像身上坠了个千斤的锚一样，再也没有浮上来。

他梦见自己和詹姆斯做爱，这过于疯狂。

尤其到了梦的最后，他看见自己的身体被男人粗又硬的性器入侵，那一瞬间的感觉竟和梦境外的剧痛无缝衔接，于是他醒了过来。

 

詹姆斯试图冷处理，可左等右等，这把火始终泻不掉，反而越烧越旺。

他想念年轻人持枪的双手。黑手套上抢眼的白色甲片，褪掉手套之后圆润整齐的指甲。马克的手细长，骨节分明，并且肤白，跳跃在键盘上就已经够好看，搭在枪上更加迷人。那双手的手心肯定也有茧，但会比他们这些老枪手的要薄些。他还记得自己当初陪着马克练霰弹枪，那时不觉得有什么，可现在细一琢磨，小家伙给枪上膛的动作简直色情得过分，就像在撸动……

得了。

他眼一闭，强压着亵渎年轻人的罪恶感，把手伸了下去。

对不起，马克对不起，我就这么一次。

 

马克吃力地向病床外伸了伸手。

病房比宿舍宽敞得多，床摆在正中央，墙离他很远。并且他梦里的人现在也不在他的隔壁。

人为什么不能在自己的宿舍里住院呢？或者退而求其次，实验室也行啊。

他最终判断方才那个梦是件私事，不需要体现到心理评估报告之中丢人现眼，自行忘掉就可以。他努力压抑浑身插满管子的异样感觉，以及身体某部萌动的欲望。

盯着自己渐趋平稳的心电图，马克心想亏自己疼成这样还能勃起，是不是在手术中被搭错了哪根神经？

再后来，他借着逐渐起势的药效沉沉睡去。

 

TBC

美咸

2019.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.班哥哥看戏不成反助攻，他知道之后估计要气死啦（不是。 EMP老爷子又当严父又当慈母，为SAS三傻操碎了心（不是。 利他主义古斯塔夫，真的香！  
> 话说我好想知道别人会怎么看待我编的詹姆斯或马克与其他队友的互动！我努力编得更贴近我想象中的相处模式，但每个人想象的肯定都不一样，就这方面交流看法绝对是件有意思的事，欢迎大家来找我探讨这个！
> 
> 2.马克还在住院我就迫不及待地开起了儿童学步车。我可太坏了。所以到底什么时候才能开真车啊？啊？？
> 
> 3.开载之前我信誓旦旦说这是中短篇，现在两万字写完感觉才开了一个头。嗯……（陷入沉思。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想，无论马克最终给他什么样的回答，他总会深爱马克。

5#

天快亮时基地又下起了雨。不大，但淅淅沥沥的雨声彻底撵走了詹姆斯·波特那稀薄得可怜的睡意。

他这一夜真没怎么睡好。

起初他是兴奋，性意义上的，后来则有点失眠。他想马克，想等到白天他们见了面应该会聊得很开心，想等马克出院之后他们就又住在隔壁了，想等马克康复了他们就能再次同组训练和演习，以及……并肩上战场。

上战场这个念头一出，他最后一点缠绵的心思也没了，瞪着眼睛到后半夜才睡着，雨一下起来立刻又醒了。醒后他索性也不躺着了，端着茶杯往窗台上一坐，隔着雨帘向外张望，等食堂冒出第一缕炊烟，等晨训开始。

训练过程中他尽管有点困，也还是一扫近来的萎靡状态。麦克没再踹他。

晨训结束的时候雨还在下。

詹姆斯倒不讨厌下雨。毕竟一年到头雨总在哗啦啦啦下着，但凡英国人都得习惯雨。可下雨天的天是灰的，这就有点遗憾，他多么希望今天能鲜艳一点儿。

于是去医院的路上，詹姆斯在马路边掐了一朵花。他看那花瓣的颜色粉里透着点紫，像极了基地晴天的美丽黄昏。

事实上他们基地根本就不种花。

这朵小可怜想必是从不知何方飘来的无名种子，落在了这儿，才初春就顽强地发芽开了花。詹姆斯因此一边虔诚地感慨生命神奇，一边把它揪了下来。

 

 

到了小白楼的三层，詹姆斯隔着半条走廊就看见穿白大褂的古斯塔夫站在马克病房门外。直到他走近，医生也没动地方，一直保持着抱膀沉思的姿势。

“早啊，我们的好队医！您这是要改行当守门员啦？”詹姆斯上前搭话。随着马克清醒，他聒噪又犯贱的灵魂也在逐渐醒来。

“我枪就在办公室里，你好自为之。”古斯塔夫白了他一眼。

医生有时会在演习中掏出左轮痛击友军，其中就数打詹姆斯次数最多。

詹姆斯挨打还真就一点儿都不冤，比如眼下，古斯塔夫那么一告诫，他反而还来劲儿了：“好吧不当守门员。那……门卫？我们马克小宝贝儿能有您在外头站岗，那可真是荣幸至极！瞧这病房，蓬荜生辉！哎，您倒是放我进去啊。干嘛啊？不准长得太帅的进去探病啊？”

古斯塔夫不理会他，只侧了个身把病房的门玻璃让了出来。詹姆斯这才看见有几个同样穿白褂的人在里头，把马克围得严严实实。

詹姆斯不贫了，皱了下眉头：“心理干预小组的人？”

医生点头。

“来得这么快啊？马克昨天才刚醒，今天就要被一群人追着问东问西，跟受审似的，他能受得了吗？”詹姆斯屹然一副监护人的姿态。

“等他们问完之后，马克要是困了可以直接睡觉啊，”古斯塔夫笑着耸了耸肩，“就像昨天一样。”

“操。”詹姆斯气个半死，可事情就是他本人昨天刚干出来的事情，他总不好朝自己发飙，只好简单骂一句意思意思之后立马收声。

 

 

然后詹姆斯就和古斯塔夫一起改行当了门卫了，俩人一左一右倒是对称。

“怎么不是你给马克做心理评估呢？”

“我的专长不是心理学，而且马克是我们的战友，你知道的，有时候人的主观因素会影响判断。所以干预小组的同事比我更合适。”

詹姆斯哦了一声。

等了不知几十分钟还是几十年，那群白大褂才终于出来。古斯塔夫交代了几句之后就跟着那些人一起走了，门口只剩了詹姆斯一个。

他又隔着门往里瞧，却没成想，马克恰好也望着站在门外的他。

要知道他预备好的唐突话题还一个都没讲呢，马克竟然就把眼睛睁得圆圆的了，看着他，就好像在朝着他说：“你来了。”

詹姆斯瞬间就有点心律不齐了。

他知道马克的“你来了”就是个毫无波澜起伏的陈述句，而不是疑问句，更不是感叹句，但那跟他的狂喜又不冲突。他一把推开那扇门，大步迈了进去，手上都已经气势汹汹地把野花举了起来，嘴上却卡了壳：

“我亲爱的……”

我亲爱的马克。

他昨晚上紧握着自己的器物，脑海里反复出现的可就是这几个词。现在他面对着病床上的马克，却无论如何都觉得这有点龌龊，死活叫不出口了。

他看见自己不尴不尬的模样映在马克的眸子里，意识到，得赶紧说点儿什么才行，马克还在等着他的后文。

于是他硬是把话锋拉了个大转弯：“我亲爱的战友！我谨代表彩虹小队防守阵营来给你送朵花。我来时刚从道边揪的，好看吗？”

多亏古斯塔夫刚刚才提过“战友”这个真挚又美好的词，让他有得抄，不然他一时半刻还真就不知道怎么接上这半句话。

马克只点了下头，没说话。

詹姆斯知道马克向来对花花草草没有兴趣，但还是美滋滋地把这当成了肯定回答——没说难看，那不就是好看吗！他从床头柜上摸了一瓶未开封的生理盐水，费了挺大的劲徒手把花插了进去，然后连瓶带花一起摆到了窗台上，也没理会用盐水泡花会不会让它枯得更快，反正从他决定摘花那一刻起这花就注定活不成了。

忙完这一通儿，他回到马克床边拽了个椅子坐定，酝酿着怎么开口才能把话题引到他想谈的那个上面去。

过了半分钟他开口：“对了马克，我昨天进你房间用了打印机。我想你不介意，对吧？”他急赤白脸地心想你最好别介意，不然这天没法聊了。

好在马克欣然接受：“你可以随便用。”

詹姆斯还没来得及感激马克的慷慨，只听年轻人紧接着问道：“你是打印报告了吗？”

“……是。”詹姆斯心底突然升起一股不详的预感来。

果不其然，马克接着就把他心里最坏的预想给说了出来：“那就剩我一个人还没写报告了。詹姆斯，你能再去我房间一趟，把我的电脑拿来吗？”

詹姆斯屁股底下凳子还没坐热乎呢，听了马克的浑话气得当场起立。

不过他气归气，却并不觉得意外。他果然是最了解马克的，他就知道马克一定会这么干。这个工作狂小朋友会想方设法地求人把自己的电子设备拿来，在不久的将来搞不好还会申请回宿舍或者去实验室里住院。他早看透这个人了。

“拿那个12英寸的笔记本就行。”马克以为詹姆斯站起来是真的要去取电脑。

这在詹姆斯看来就是蹬鼻子上脸。

那一瞬间他忘记了，自己这些天来的思念和担忧其实都因为马克持续昏迷而没传达到，他只想着，老子是不是最近被你个小鬼吃得太死了，不当几回恶人你就觉得我是个百依百顺的善茬儿啊？

他于是指着马克的鼻子就开骂：“我还拿笔记本？你信不信我把塞缪斯的爆破锤拿来，把你最后这条好胳膊也给敲烂？”

“可你拿不到塞缪斯的锤子。”马克高效地过滤掉了詹姆斯话里的冗余信息，针对关键问题提醒道。

“这我知道，用不着你说。”詹姆斯更没什么好气了。

“锤子拿不到，但我的笔记本你能拿到。它很轻，不会费你什么力气。”年轻人固执地表述着自己的诉求。

詹姆斯生气之余甚至有点想笑。

要知道这小家伙的右臂可是打着夹板的，右手掌也被纱布缠得严严实实，四肢里面就只有左胳膊左手还算自由。而据他所知，马克并非左右开弓的能人，左手远没右手灵活。这人都这样了，竟然还他妈的想着工作？要搁詹姆斯说，马克就应该回约克老家去疗养，休个一年半载的长假再回来写那狗屁报告，还能吊一吊Harry的胃口，何乐而不为呢？

但他总不好当场撺掇队友去休长假耍他们的上司玩儿，毕竟谁也不知道走廊上那个监控收不收音以及一旦收的话，收音效果有多好。他换了个法子劝：“谁怕费力气？老子扛着你的病床回宿舍拿东西都无所谓。关键你瞧瞧自己那手吧，就剩一只能用，怎么敲键盘啊你？”

马克一时语塞。詹姆斯说到了点子上，单手敲键盘的确不舒服，尤其对马克这种几乎把键盘当成机械外骨骼用的家伙来说，少上一只手那就是残疾。

詹姆斯本以为这人总算可以知难而退了。

结果小天才思索片刻后说：“……你说得对。那就拿平板吧，11英寸那个。不要忘了把笔也一起拿来。”他还有平板电脑的屏幕虚拟键盘可以单手慢慢敲，他甚至还可以从零开始学习左手写字呢！

太天真了！詹姆斯心想。马克知难而退？那怎么可能呢？

他算是劝不住了，也不想劝了。

“我看我还是去管塞缪斯借一下锤子吧，万一他愿意借我呢！”詹姆斯说得好像下一秒就要冲出门去找锤子似的，实际不走，又坐了回去，“好了我知道了，等会儿。再聊一会儿我就去给你拿。”

心软了。

他想马克平时也没什么别的嗜好，整天除了训练和出任务以外，不是在改进莫尼的功能，就是在不停地念书做实验为下一次改进莫尼的功能蓄力。让这样一个年轻人从早到晚躺在医院里，手边却没个能看文献的设备，那简直是在犯罪。这种时候也别管人是不是伤得只剩下一只手能用了，换个角度看的话，人家还剩一只手能用呢，不是吗？

马克听了之后面露惊喜：“真的？谢谢你，詹姆斯！”

约克男孩儿的唇并不厚，且是下垂嘴角，不笑的时候看上去就像在生气或者难过一样——至于这个人生气难过又是什么样，没人知道——而他的笑又实在太稀少，以至于初见的人可能会以为这个人性情阴郁。可现在，面对着坐在自己病床边的伦敦人，他嘴角勾出了好看的上扬弧度，牙齿露出好多颗。

詹姆斯可没料到自己小小的让步能换来年轻人诚恳又热情的道谢。

他想马克其实也不是没有感情，只是不怎么对别人倾注感情罢了。能让这样一个人对着自己发自内心地露出笑来，自己简直幸运得如同被上帝垂怜。哦不，说是幸运并不贴切，这个笑容是他自己挣来的。

“跟我真的不用客气，马克。”詹姆斯贱兮兮地伸手戳年轻人的脸颊，他发现马克这些天瘦了许多，亲手摸到的，不是错觉，“你不知道，能进你的房间，我其实特别开……”

特别开心。

身心两个层面都是相当的开心。

可话说一半，他惊觉这话显得自己像个变态跟踪狂一样。

“……心。因为你知道的，我那儿东西太多了，说乱得像狗窝一样都侮辱狗，我竟然还能找到你的钥匙，真是个奇迹。”他骄傲地心想，全世界最好的刹车系统和方向盘肯定都在自己这张嘴上了。

年轻人眨巴了两下眼睛，张了张嘴想说些什么，但被詹姆斯抢了话。

“你知道吧虽然我优点更多，但我也有各种各样的诡异的缺点——就比如说房间很乱找东西费劲。我真差点就找不到你的钥匙了。我还有点吵，天天晚上都吵得你睡不好觉。马克，你说你怎么会想把钥匙交给我这样一个人呢？”

真假掺半，连哄带骗，拐弯抹角，疯狂暗示。

詹姆斯·波特十足狡黠，他想听年轻人主动开口，说爱他，说欣赏他的优点，说愿意包容他的缺点。

他要等马克亲口把这份爱坐实，然后自己再故作惊讶状一拍大腿，说，哦，太巧了，我也爱你，我亲爱的马克！

詹姆斯毫不避讳地直视马克那双眼睛，深邃明亮的眼睛，赤裸裸地去碰撞、纠缠其视线，等他的回应。此时病房里的氛围几乎称得上是暧昧，空气仿佛都变稀薄了几分，詹姆斯甚至要深呼吸以保障自身供氧。

马克也隐约感到异样，他想或许詹姆斯现在在说的已经不是找钥匙那件事本身了，可他还是做了他一贯会做的选择，把方才被强行堵截的话说了出来：

“我其实想说，你找不到钥匙可以去问麦克要，他也有一把。”

詹姆斯迟滞了一瞬。他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

马克这个小王八蛋在说什么？

我问你为什么愿意把钥匙交给我，你跟我说其实别人手里也有一把？随便扯个理由我都能接受，可你答非所问转移话题？耍人玩儿呐？我以为我是结网捕猎的蜘蛛，但我其实是作茧自缚的蚕。

詹姆斯心有惊涛骇浪，脸上却表演着无欲则刚。他干笑了两声以掩饰这番高开低走的尴尬：“哈哈，说得也是啊！麦克也应该有。”

但这其实根本没必要。他想，马克根本就觉不出他的尴尬。

马克解释道：“我了解你。我知道你东西到处乱放容易找不到，所以在麦克那儿也留了一把钥匙。”

看吧，果然。

詹姆斯想，马克充其量会觉得他刚刚说了些自恋又肉麻的疯话，而绝不会认为这是求爱的信号；马克以为他们一直在聊钥匙的话题，可话题实际是绕地球转了一圈又回到了钥匙上面；马克只了解他爱乱塞东西，却不知道他一直小心地保管着那把钥匙，把它和所有他珍视的零碎物件放在一起。

“嗯，对，这也太他妈的合理了！”詹姆斯笑着夸，然后绝口不再去提什么见鬼的钥匙，“对了，我昨晚碰到多米尼克了，他在夜跑。你猜怎么着？他竟然想当我们队里第一个四速！”

“四速……”马克和詹姆斯一样，身为二速发出了感慨。

“然后吧，他告诉我，出事之前你们聊了很多。他还告诉我，你有话想跟我说。”詹姆斯目光四下游荡，他有那么一点不敢看马克的眼睛了。

这就是典型的哪壶不开提哪壶。

本来两件让他觉得马克爱他的事情，已经有一件落了空，他却急匆匆地想去验证另一件。还嫌死得不够透吗？要是把第二件事也证伪了，他真不知道自己该作何感想，可，有一点他心知肚明：如果不去问，干吊着，他会更难受，会因各种反常行为而被队友侧目，会被麦克踹，会吃不好睡不香。他就想图一痛快。

现在不是图马克他们俩人痛快了，就是他自己的痛快。

马克沉默了。

不是平时沉默寡言那种沉默，詹姆斯闭着眼睛都能感觉得出来，这是迟疑，逃避，不想开口的沉默。

詹姆斯心想好嘛，自己可真是料事如神，赶明儿退休之后去公交站旁搭个小摊给人占卜算了，也算不负这份神准。

“说吧宝贝儿。你可别告诉我你负伤失忆不记得了。”

“我记得。但那些话我现在已经不想说了。”

“为什么啊？”

“跟多米尼克聊完之后我想了很多，我认为我不该对你说那些话。那样不对。”

“去你妈的对不对。对和错就那么重要？”

“重要。”

 

 

马克想着，当初自己编撰密码表的确是出于滤波目的，可现在情况已经发生了天翻地覆的变化，他不该，也不想把一个过了时的真相说出来，去伤詹姆斯的心。以往也总有人对他露出一副受了伤的表情，他并不知道自己哪里做错了什么，因此从来不予理会；可这件事，多米尼克反常的积极态度让他本能地觉得不妙，他意识到这些话詹姆斯不会爱听，决定让它永远烂在心里，因为故意伤别人的心总是错的。对还是错，对他而言真的很重要，更何况他近来超乎寻常地在乎这位伦敦同事，甚至还梦见他们做爱，他本能地想保护詹姆斯免受伤害，尤其是受自己这张嘴的害。

可话听在詹姆斯耳朵里，就生出了离谱的歧义。多米尼克说得好像马克要对他表白似的，可马克却说，现在不想说那些话了，那些是错的。詹姆斯无可避免地误会了马克。他想，倘若爱是错的，那什么才是对的？书本知识是对的？枪膛里射出去的饮血子弹是对的？求而不得后装作若无其事是对的吗？做他们这一行的，随时可能流血牺牲，趁着还能喘气儿的时候去爱我所爱，这又有什么错呢？

他们谁也没料到彼此之间存在着一个天堑般的信息差。

至此，詹姆斯·波特的爱情故事算暂时告一段落，而马克·R·钱德尔的爱情故事轰轰烈烈地开始。

 

 

“对错这个话题咱们可以改天再讨论，宝贝儿，我先去帮你把平板拿来。”詹姆斯起身，把凳子推回床底下，走向病房的门。

“詹姆斯！”马克苦于无法起身阻拦，只能出言叫停他，“怎么了？”

马克觉得奇怪，因为詹姆斯·波特所谓的“聊一会儿”怎么也得是两个钟头往上吧，眼下才说了几分钟就要走了？他也没说急用平板不是吗？要知道，他可还有话没说完呢。

詹姆斯在门框里停了一步，“没怎么。等我啊甜心，我一会儿还回来呢。带着你的宝贝平板回来。”

马克纵使感到胸腔里头压抑难忍，却也觉得，这就该是詹姆斯的回答，于是他又一次道谢：“谢谢你！詹姆斯。”

他的肋骨在爆炸中也有损伤，刚摘呼吸机的时候，喘不上气的压迫感时不时就会出现。他想，或许现在自己的伤情又有反复，所以才这么难受吧。但他并不想重回呼吸机的怀抱，他要开口清晰流畅地说话。

他鲜少有如此迫切地想要表达自己的时候，却只能苦等詹姆斯回来。

詹姆斯回过头对马克挤眉弄眼：“我不都说了？跟我不用客气。”

然后他迈向走廊，把房门关死了。

 

 

在医院三层的长廊里，从马克病房那个角度看不到的地方，詹姆斯·波特捂着胸口，大口呼吸着充满刺鼻消毒剂味的空气，一边捶着白墙，一边发出了笑。这像极了他每次执行凶险任务，爽得颅内高潮、又感慨劫后余生的模样。

他也就为失恋难过了那么一两秒，现在又迅速舒服了起来。

他庆幸自己刚才没把话说得毫无转圜余地，所以马克也谈不上是接受还是拒绝，只是不知道罢了。当他将想要相爱的念头抛到脑后，他就又可以放肆地暗恋住在自己隔壁的队友了。哪怕全队人都知道了又怎样呢，只要那个当事人不知道不就行了。这绝对会比之前他对这份感情无知无觉时更加刺激，他今后甚至可以一边敲着马克的墙，想着马克的样子，一边打个手枪。

暗恋唯有一点比相爱要舒服，那就是从头到尾都是一人独奏，他不用去合任何人的节拍。这不就是天堂的生活？

多么快乐。

 

 

詹姆斯离开医院时雨停了。

他今天去探望马克，怀揣的目的一个都没达成，几万句情话一句都没讲出口，说没挫败感那是不可能的，可他还是如约去帮马克跑腿。

他还没老，并且仍然酷爱意气用事，可毕竟已经不再是那个拎不清事儿的年纪了。要搁十几年前二十年前他遇见这事儿，他会赌气，会迁怒，甚至还可能会在马克让他失恋那一瞬间把这小兔崽子揍得满地找牙，反正就是不会乖乖去取什么狗屁平板，因为那样会显得他向恶势力屈服了一样。可现在，除了烧杀淫掠散布恐慌的敌人以外，他很难觉得什么人面目可憎，更何况那是和他朝夕相处、并肩作战的战友，兄弟，他的马克。

他又一次进到马克的房间里，在满桌满柜子的书本和设备之中寻找马克的平板电脑以及配套的笔，边找他边想，看啊，他的队友是这么的好，如此年轻就闪闪发光，会念书，又能打，长得还好看，即便是个油盐不进的王八蛋，那也完全瑕不掩瑜。或者换句话说，他情愿去拥抱马克的沉默，他相信那沉默之下必然藏着呐喊，只是他还没听见过而已。他想，无论马克最终给他什么样的回答，他总会深爱马克。

 

 

除了平板和笔，詹姆斯还把充电器也拿上了，这叫好人做到底。他哼着小曲儿回到病房里，却发现年轻人已经挂上了点滴。

就剩那么一只左手，这会儿也被输液器给束缚住喽。

詹姆斯夸张地怪笑了一声，把平板送到马克眼前晃了又晃，然后收回来，捧在手里掀开保护盖就开始摆弄，就像拿一把青菜去逗兔子，最后把菜塞到了自己嘴里。这事儿詹姆斯真干得出来。

马克没什么反应。

“好吧，”詹姆斯撇嘴，“密码多少？”

马克不说话。

詹姆斯心想我还治不了你了？他又把平板举了回去，让摄像头冲着马克的脸，愣是刷脸给刷开了。但他其实根本就不想玩这个平板，刷开之后自觉没劲，又把盖子合上了。

无聊不无聊？

马克仰望着站在自己床边的伦敦男人——这个时候他显得那么的高——舔了下嘴唇，试探着开口：“詹姆斯，我……”

可好死不死，就在这时古斯塔夫像一阵风从门外呼啸着刮了进来：

“马克！你的心理评估报告已经生成了，Harry也看了，但他有疑虑，你最好解释一下——你能发誓你没对评估小组的人说谎吗？包括下意识地回避说真话，那也算说谎。你知道在这种事情上不诚实的后果有多严重。”

医生的语气相当严厉。

马克表情起伏仍然不大，可詹姆斯看得出来，年轻人对医生劈头盖脸的指控一片茫然，并且不服。

“你想让我怎么发誓都行，我可以对上帝发誓，对图灵也行。我没说半句谎话，也没隐瞒任何事。”除了梦见和伦敦人做爱，别告诉我连这件事也必须坦白。

詹姆斯夹在这剑拔弩张的两人之间，真叫个心惊肉跳。

马克明显不太高兴，连图灵都给搬出来了……上帝啊，图灵是谁来着？古斯塔夫又为什么要这样逼问我的宝贝马克，评估结果到底如何，Harry究竟说了什么？

他简直一个头两个大，但无论如何先拉架吧。闭着眼睛拉架他在行啊，不管三七二十一先骂小的，再哄老的。

“马克！你别这么跟我们的好医生说话，他也只是奉命行事，我建议你好好养伤，等能下地了之后直接去骂Harry。”他这时候也不管监控能不能收音了，“古斯塔夫，你也消消气，你看马克多好一孩子，想想他平时什么为人，他怎么可能撒谎？”

这人平时话都不愿说，更懒得编瞎话了不是吗。

古斯塔夫的视线在詹姆斯和马克两人之间来回扫射，最后终于重归平和：“抱歉马克，我话说得太重了。我当然愿意相信你说的都是真的，我对你并没有恶意，大家都没有，Harry也没有。但他有可能会要求你重新接受测评，或者亲自来找你谈，现在还说不好。总之你先安心养伤。”

马克生硬地点了下头。

詹姆斯看火熄了，松了口气，但他心中的谜团仍未解开。他又看了医生一眼，终于板不住了，将其拽出病房，拖到走廊尽头的小阳台上，然后关上了通往室内的玻璃门。中量级拳击手的力气这时候发挥出了十成十。

“怎么回事？马克的评估结果到底怎么样？我有权限吗？求你告诉我，古斯塔夫。”对医生实施了一番野蛮拖拽过后，他又近乎哀求。

“这事原则上我不能跟大家透露太多。哦，你可千万别想着去问马克，评测内容都是要保密的。詹姆斯，我不知道你们之间究竟发展到了哪一步，但我建议你在和马克有法律意义上更进一步的关系之前，暂时还是把自己当成‘大家’之中的一个。你真想知道的话，就去问Harry，能不能破例告诉你，只有他一个人能决定。”

古斯塔夫如是说。

 

 

詹姆斯于是又一次踏出了医院，去办公楼。

这次云边有道彩虹。

一路上医生的话不停盘旋在他脑子里。发展到了哪一步？哪一步也没发展到啊。想着对方的脸打手枪算一步吗？

但他还是决定去Harry那儿碰碰运气，反正问一下又不会掉块肉，他实在是太想知道了。

 

TBC

美咸

2019.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这周都飙上8k字了诶！但细一琢磨的话也只是讲了那么一点事儿而已，所以这些字都是哪来的啊？我真的那么磨叽吗……（挠头。
> 
> 2.剧情开始变得奇怪？哎我也不知道奇不奇怪，反正我一开始构思的时候就很想在这篇文里讨论这些东西，马克负伤之后遇到的一系列的麻烦啊、詹姆斯怎样从中帮忙、帮不上忙的话要不要添个乱啊、在本文宇宙里他们的爱情是什么样子的啊…blablabla。我想这些话题本身肯定没什么毛病，如果大家看着感觉很奇怪的话，不用想了肯定是我笔力太弱了（下跪。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke的传播途径：空气传播，呼吸道感染。

6#

詹姆斯·波特进门时，Harry脸上竟然一副惊讶的表情。

“嘿，伙计！你怎么来了？”

“怎么着，我不能来啊？”詹姆斯语气不善。

Harry立刻悟了：“哦，我知道了，你肯定是从医院过来的。”他像对待每个前来谈心或者告状的队员那样，请詹姆斯去坐他的办公椅。

詹姆斯反倒怪不好意思的。他刚刚以为Harry在装傻，装得好像不知道自己要来似的，而没有想到Harry竟然真的不知道。他能在医院撞见古斯塔夫和马克的冲突，或许纯属意外。

“我想问马克的事情，”詹姆斯落座，忍了把腿跷到办公桌上的冲动，开门见山地说，“古斯塔夫去找他的时候我正好也在场。”

詹姆斯故意只说自己在场，而没说自己听见了什么。

他想套套Harry的话，他盼着他们的头儿会下意识地以为他在说某个具体话题，然后直接就开始谈，最终说出点儿什么他不知道的。

如果谜底能够就此揭开，他肯定一句都不会主动问。他可不想费口舌去跟Harry解释，自己究竟为什么对马克的事超乎寻常地上心。因为截至目前他跟马克好像还没有哪怕一丝的特殊关系，他总不好直说自己间接表白无果，决定继续暗恋吧？这事说出来太衰了。

遗憾的是Harry并不着他的道：“马克的事情多了，你想问哪一件呢？”

詹姆斯心想我哪件都想问，尤其想问马克究竟有没有瞧上我。可碍于桌上那支从他进门那一刻起就被启动的录音笔，他还是没那么说，规规矩矩地在自己满脑子的问号里捡了个最紧要的问了出来：

“马克的心理评估报告究竟怎么样？古斯塔夫刚刚竟然问他有没有说谎。我想知道心理组到底测出了多可怕的结果，才让马克那样一个孩子都被怀疑在说谎。”

詹姆斯一边发问，一边在心里默默祈祷着：别说我没权限，可千万别说这事儿我没权限！

万幸——

Harry像想到了什么似的，忽然变得格外积极：“对啊！这件事或许我该跟你聊聊，詹姆斯。毕竟这基地里没人比你跟马克走得更近了。”

詹姆斯听了Harry的话，快活得就像刚在绿茵场上踢进了个球，他就差绕办公室跑半圈再来个滑跪以示自己心情之激动了：“好啊！我乐意聊，您想怎么聊就想怎么聊！是的，我跟马克走得特近。”

可实际上他心里泛着嘀咕。

我真跟马克走得最近吗？不，麦克显然比我更近，马克嫌我不靠谱而把备用钥匙的备用钥匙交给了麦克。

“作为一名特勤干员，兼工程师，马克真的很完美，对吧？”Harry嘴里突然冒出一句夸赞来，还特意留个话头儿等着詹姆斯来附和。

詹姆斯毫不迟疑地接上了话：“那当然。”

马克情绪少，思路多，执行力又强，军事技能也优秀，技术兵种这个定位简直就是为他而生。更何况，在詹姆斯心中，马克堪称完美的特质远不止于这一方面。

但Harry又想说什么呢？“这么完美的一位队员，可惜心理评估结果却出了问题”吗？

“马克的评估结果也相当完美，和他人一样。”Harry轻叹了口气，“心理那边的同事们仍然坚持认为他是个孤独症患者，这是老生常谈了，没什么意思。除了这以外，报告里没有体现出任何问题。”

詹姆斯纳闷了，这有什么好叹气的？这难道不是件好事？

“没出任何新问题，所以你怀疑他是在撒谎假装没问题？老大我没听错吧？马克应当出什么问题吗？”詹姆斯强压着发火的冲动。

“你听我说啊。马克可是被十几名敌人包围了，孤身一人。他差点就没了命！而这样的事本不该发生。”Harry闭了闭眼睛，詹姆斯不知道他们这位坐办公室的上司此时是不是正想象着当时的血和硝烟。

詹姆斯一时语塞，于是Harry继续说了下去：“马克其实可以有情绪的。他可以害怕、抱怨、留下一些心理上的后遗症，甚至是恨，这是经历这样可怕一件事之后他应有的权利。我说是权利可能有点怪，但事实如此。”

“大家在战场上出生入死，出现任何心理问题都无可厚非。如果把基地比作是家，那么人就可以在家里脆弱，心理小组就是为此而存在的，他们随时准备治愈队员们心灵上的裂痕。可马克，他平静得就跟没事儿人似的。他就像一只没缝儿的铁桶。”

詹姆斯姑且点了个头，但没有完全认同。

Harry说得不错。他们这些人或多或少都会遇见心理上的问题，毕竟谁都不是代码编出来的，都有感情，总有些场面会让他们痛心、甚至恐惧。可能是战友的鲜血，可能是平民的伤亡，也有可能是像马克遭遇的那样，被数倍于己的敌人合围、以及直面死亡的威胁。

但事情又没有Harry说得那么夸张。

他们能站在这支队伍里，就说明心理承受能力最起码是合格的，他们是会难受，但自己最终都能调节好。Harry关心他们的心理问题，出发点是好，但实在没必要在马克没问题的时候反而为此担忧。詹姆斯认为这就跟把“没有缺点”硬说成是缺点一样，纯属没事找事。

他于是开口反驳：“马克勇敢，坚强，能把这一切都扛住而没留下任何心理阴影，这不是挺好吗？我们心疼他，跟他能扛，这完全是两码事，你是不是搞混了？”

“我当然没搞混。我就是在想，太勇敢了真的是件好事吗？”Harry搬了个椅子，隔着办公桌坐到了詹姆斯的对面。

詹姆斯听了想发笑，可看Harry颇为严肃的表情，又没笑：“肯定是好事啊。要不然呢？非要马克醒来之后摇身变成胆小鬼，哭哭啼啼闹着要退出彩虹，你才满意吗？”

“你真没必要这样詹姆斯，我也没惹你吧？”Harry耸肩摊手，还挺委屈。

詹姆斯白了他一眼，心想，可你惹了马克啊！你惹马克还不如直接惹我呢。

这英国人在基地里犯浑耍横也不是一天两天了，Harry不理会，接着说自己的：“我们的队员当然要勇敢，不能怕死，可是，也不能不怕死。我这么说你能明白吗？”

能明白。

每个上过战场的人都一听就能明白。

詹姆斯脑海里轰然巨响，随后又仿佛听见了一些尖锐杂乱的噪声，就像有什么东西在他脑中被引爆。

——是Harry的这些话。

“马克倒下的时候C4还在手里，你难道就不觉得奇怪吗？那波敌人不大可能是刚钻出地道就发现了马克的，毕竟他在被彻底包围之前还跟多米尼克联络过。这期间他大可以好好利用炸药给敌人设伏，再不济，把它抛进敌人堆里引爆总不是没可能吧。可他非要把炸药留在身边……”

Harry没把话说得太绝对，因为马克的报告还没交上来，关于此事的一切细节他们都是猜的。

“我确实觉得奇怪啊，所以一来气就把那炸药引爆了，我那天不就想跟你解释这个吗？你偏不信。”詹姆斯挠着头，咧嘴笑，试图赶快把现在这个话题给翻篇，“我已经把平板电脑拿给马克了，他非要写报告。那天到底怎么回事，等他报告写完就真相大白了，你可别让我在这儿陪你瞎猜了。”

是的，从他看了倒地的马克第二眼开始，他就觉得奇怪。

那包遥控炸药，不会是马克留着自我了断用的吧？连自己，带设备，一窝端。

这些天里他拼命地阻止自己去深想这件事，盼星星盼月亮盼到马克清醒之后，他甚至已经被更精彩的事情吸引走了注意力，眼看着就要把这事彻底忘干净了，Harry此时却又对他提了起来。

詹姆斯心里这个坎儿算是过不去了。

他心里正堵得慌，Harry突然一拍桌子：“等等，你刚刚说你把什么拿给马克了？”

“平板啊，怎么了？”

“他伤成那样，拿不稳砸着怎么办？”

“病床不有小桌板吗？”詹姆斯觉得Harry这番神经过敏简直莫名其妙。

“古斯塔夫说马克需要平躺养一阵子。你想想平躺啊，设备放小桌板上，角度肯定不会舒服……”

詹姆斯这下也反应了过来，也开始跟着犯怵：“行了你别说了。我回医院看看去。”

马克绝不是会因为小桌板不舒服就甘心放下电子设备的人，他最终肯定会用仅剩的那只手拿起那个比脸还大三圈的平板，到时候拿不稳砸脸事小，砸到胸口把刚受伤的肋骨给碰了那可就真要出大事了。

“我跟医院联系一下让他们去看看就行了，你先别走，我还没说完呢。”Harry叫住了起身直奔门口的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯后脊梁的汗毛都要竖起来了：怎么还没说完？这个沉重的话题到底说到什么时候才能完？

“你不就是担心马克太无畏，以至于不惜命吗？可他就那么寡淡一人，别说十几个，就是被几百个敌人包围起来他也不会情绪化，他就是会采取他觉得最合理的行动。你不能指望他突然觉得‘操，老子的命那么金贵不能折在这儿’就放弃任务目的逃走，或者回来之后像个普通人一样后怕。这次他会受伤说到底就是个意外中的意外，我们下次会把他放在更安全的地方，会守好他，你得信任我们。所以这事儿能过去了吗，老大？”

詹姆斯快要受不了这次任务带来的种种麻烦事了，他开始想，哪怕是徒劳也在想，为什么当时被包围的是马克？马克的角色在他们队里实在是有点关键，年纪又还那么小，在有得选的情况下他们都会尽量保马克，可马克偏偏成了这次唯一一个重伤员。

随便换成是哪个队友来当这个重伤员，这件事后续都不会有这么多说道。詹姆斯也不愿无端诅咒别人负伤，他心想，就自己吧，要是被包围的不是马克而是他自己就好了。

真要是那样的话，说不定马克也会因为挂念他而被麦克踹，也会跑到医院来看他，这不反倒是美事一桩？

Harry却突兀开口打断了他的幻想：“我在考虑要不要把马克调到技术支持部门当专职工程师。”

那话又脆又硬，啪叽一声掉在地上摔八瓣儿。

詹姆斯杀回到Harry桌边：“……你他妈的再说一遍？你要把他调到哪？”录音笔就在他眼皮底下。

“技术支持部门。”Harry深吸了一口气，说，“马克的情况比较特殊，他是个天才，并且乐于不断学习，他的技术巅峰永远在明天。我想，我不能把他断送在今天。”

“谁要断送他了？是你吗？不是你。是恐怖主义，是白面具。而且他们又光不针对马克一个，他们想杀我们所有人，想端掉整个文明世界！你他妈可是我们的头儿，不至于连这一点都拎不清吧。”

詹姆斯几乎瞪裂他的眼眶，声音因怒气而打着颤，他边说边轻轻捶打着Harry的红木桌面，看上去随时可能暴起一拳把它凿个对穿。

“没错，马克的工作是很关键，可我说了，我们会把他留在后方，不会让敌人摸到他的位置。他不会再落单，再也不会。”

Harry皱了皱眉头，或许是在忧心詹姆斯那随时就会爆发的愤怒和暴力：“但这次的事情不就已经说明了吗？反恐战场上很难真正区分出前方和后方，敌人比我们想象中还要狡猾，任务地点的周边没有哪个地方绝对安全。但我们的基地不大可能被攻陷，马克留在基地里，他的才能同样能很好地发挥。”

“所以你就要把他关在基地里，让他成天跟一群连实弹都没摸过的书呆子混在一起？”

“詹姆斯，你得尊重后勤的同事，他们同样重要。”

“操，行吧，我撤回前言。你这一碗水端得倒是平，哪个部门你都一样尊重，那你尊重我们战斗部门了吗？我建议你把马吕斯啊、江夏优啊什么的，所有技术兵都调到后勤去，就留我们这些不太会念书的当尖刀吧。哦，队医也调到医院去吧，古斯塔夫那么好个医生，折在战场上白瞎了不是吗，应该留在基地给大家好好看病。缺的位置你可以多招点新兵蛋子，这样我们就是一支常规部队了，以后六号要是回基地来，她肯定会鼓掌表扬你干得漂亮，Harry。”

“你这借题发挥真没劲，詹姆斯，你明知道我不是那个意思。”

詹姆斯抱膀冷笑：“我知道你是哪个意思。你想着，马克要是测出什么PTSD来，你就能顺理成章把他调走了，是吧？难怪他什么问题都没有你那么着急呢。”

Harry都快被这顿胡搅蛮缠给气笑了：“什么顺理成章？你说得好像我处心积虑要把马克撵走一样，我发誓我没有。我只是在考虑，而且最终肯定还是要征求马克本人的意见。你看我这不是一直在尝试跟你探讨吗？但我现在后悔了，要讨论这件事，你真不是个合适的对象。”

詹姆斯哼了一声，心想你现在后悔也太晚了。

“我只是想告诉马克，他还有另一个可选的去处，在那儿可以他专心科研，不用拼上性命……哦，当然过劳死的风险还是有，我真希望他能悠着点儿折腾。究竟去还是留，他自己来选。”

“他既然留在小队里也行、去后勤做技术支持也行，你干嘛不铁了心叫他接着当战斗人员呢？马克可是我们S.A.S.带出来的兵，哈，虽然他在我们那儿的头衔是什么狗屁专家，不打仗的，但接到六号的邀请以后，他接受了一套完备的特种作战训练才来。六号重组彩虹那一年你就是她的顾问了吗Harry？是哈，那你他妈的不是早就知道他的选择了吗？如果他真的只想做技术支持，他为什么还要跑到战斗部门来遭这个活罪啊？！他又不傻！”

詹姆斯回忆起了他的老部队，他们的空勤团。那时候麦克、塞缪斯他们三个就是过了命的战友，而他们直到听说全团共有四名成员被彩虹小队征召时才知道，团里还有马克·R·钱德尔这么一号人。

他从前站在老兵的立场上居高临下地嘲笑过马克，就像他刚才第一反应就是看轻后勤部门那些没上过战场的工程师，可如今，他早就接纳并认可了这个一度被他划入书呆子范畴的小家伙。他把马克当成他最好的战友，他离不开马克，他们的上司不过是提出了一个让他们不再是队友的可能性，他就要拍桌瞪眼地为他的小队友正名了。

这一转变过程从头至尾不过三年多，甚至还没有詹姆斯在陆军打拳击的时间长。可他却恍然觉得这快有小半辈子了。

“或许你是对的，詹姆斯。”Harry听进了詹姆斯那痛心疾首的一番话，“但马克的报告还没交，很多任务细节还存疑，心理组这一次评测只是些常规问题，以后可能还要结合具体情况重测，到时候结果兴许会有变。马克面对绝境时的做法实在是太让人揪心了，我就怕他疯得跟你一样不要命。”

詹姆斯眼珠儿转了转。

他这次是真的想掀桌子打人了：兜兜转转一大圈，在这儿等着骂我呢是吗？

“怎么着，你还怨我把马克给带疯了呗？”

“我可没这么说。”

“你别以为你是头儿我就不敢揍你。”

“麦克踹人究竟有多疼，你能给我讲讲吗？”

“操！我不讲！

Harry看够了詹姆斯吃瘪，正色道：“但无论如何，我会去问一下马克的意见，说不定这次负伤过后他改了主意呢。”

“你爱问就问去吧！我了解马克，他绝对不可能鸟你这歪到冥王星上的狗屁建议。你不信咱俩可以打赌，他要是对你点了头，你他妈让我在宿舍楼下脱光了倒立都行！”詹姆斯撂下话就要走。

“你注意点，基地里也有很多女士。”Harry抬手推了推眼镜框。

詹姆斯咣当一声把门摔上，走了。

 

 

詹姆斯回到医院时已经是午饭时间了。

古斯塔夫不在，毕竟人在对门守了马克一宿，这会儿应该是回去休息了。

詹姆斯问过值班护士，得知马克现在仍然要靠营养针和流食果腹，他于是愉快地跑到基地食堂吃饱了饭，又到小灶窗口叫了一份炸鱼薯条，打包拎回小白楼。

伦敦人卷着一股油炸食品的浓郁香味推开病房的门，床上的约克年轻人立刻抬起头来看他。那张脸上仍然没什么明显的表情，可那双眼睛分明就像饿狼的眼一样冒着绿光。

更令人在意的是，年轻人脸上多了几片淡淡的淤青，鼻子堵着棉球，手里也不再有电子设备，大约是被接到Harry通知的医护人员给没收了。詹姆斯瞅了一圈，在马克不可能够得到的窗台上发现了那个平板，平板旁边就是插着小花的盐水瓶，那惹人怜的花已经蔫了。

詹姆斯憋不住笑出了声，并在哈哈声的最末尾适时地打了个饱嗝儿。

他到马克的床头边坐下，把那香味儿的源头放在离马克鼻子很近的柜子上，腾出手，把年轻人脸上的伤摸了个遍，听见那两片薄唇间漏出吃痛的嘶嘶抽气声，更想笑了。

“你真可爱，我亲爱的马克。”詹姆斯在一厢情愿地跟Harry大吵了一架之后，又看开了很多，他甚至能坦然地对着马克叫出这个肉麻称呼了。

“彼此彼此。”马克微微偏过头，也对他的伦敦队友说。

詹姆斯差点当场从椅子上蹦起来。他觉得自己要是真蹦了起来的话，能一头扎到天花板上，扎穿层层楼板，发射升空。

他可不可爱倒不重要，毕竟他更喜欢做个成天招猫逗狗并且猫嫌狗不爱的坏人，他只是在偷偷地想，马克这声“彼此”里面是不是也包含了“我亲爱的詹姆斯”。

这个念头让他心潮澎湃。

“我刚才，哦，我是说吃我的丰盛午餐和打包这个炸鱼薯条之前，去找Harry了。聊了很多。然后我就发现，有些话我是不是从来没跟你说过？我现在要说了啊，你给我听好了。”詹姆斯望进年轻人漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，“马克，Mute，跟你在一个队真挺好，这三年多我都过得很开心，我喜欢你这个队友。你快点儿养伤，我等你回来。”

詹姆斯没有错过马克瞳孔微微扩大的那一刻。

“好，我尽快。”马克干脆地应允，并难得在闲聊时主动追问，“那你还有别的发现吗？”

“我还发现Harry真他妈的是个王八蛋。”詹姆斯嗤笑一声。

马克仍然对他们这些人闲着没事儿骂Harry的言辞没什么反应，他一反常态地再次追问：“还有吗？”

詹姆斯的喉结滚了滚：“没了。”

马克以一个肉眼几乎难以分辨的幅度点了点头，然后把脸转回去重新对着天花板。

过了一会儿，病房里响起马克平淡而清脆的声音：

“我跟你一样，詹姆斯，Smoke。”

詹姆斯一直怀疑马克这个小混蛋说话像坐计程车那样，是按里程和时间双重计费的，因此惜字如金，并且语速太快。

那话就像一缕轻烟一样，很快就消散在了病房炸鱼薯条味的空气里，詹姆斯甚至有那么一刻在思考自己是不是幻了听。

最终他肯定自己没有听错。

他可真希望马克在某一天知道了他的全部潜台词之后，仍然愿意对他这样说。那个“某一天”有可能是近未来的任何一天，也有可能永远不会到来，总之不会是今天。

今天他只苦笑着说：“你可千万别跟我一样！Harry刚才还怨我把你给传染疯了。”

“空气传播。”马克突然吐出一个前不着村后不着店的词。

“你说什么？”

“我说Smoke的传播途径。空气传播，呼吸道感染。”马克一连说出几个医学方面的词语来，乍一听好像要转行当生化防詹姆斯专家似的。

“呼吸道感染？”詹姆斯皱着眉头，假装空气传播没听见、假装呼吸道感染怎么回事儿不懂，“我对你的呼吸道做过什么吗？我也没亲过你吧？我亲过你吗？”

来探病的男人正假意审查着自己过往的一切出格行为，叫嚣着那里面并没有一个吻。病床上的年轻人就在这时又一次朝着他歪过头。

这一次詹姆斯甚至看出马克的眼睛里藏着许多话，可他等了几秒，马克还是不说。可能这人真的是说多了就会被收费，所以吝啬开口吧？

詹姆斯坐不住了，把自己从椅子上抬起一段不大也不小的距离，刚好把脸凑到马克面前：“马克，我跟你开个玩笑。你想知道我今天中午在食堂点了哪份食谱吗？”

不等年轻人回话，詹姆斯低下头含住了他的唇瓣。

詹姆斯只是突然想尝尝马克的味道，所以索性就这么去做了。借口找得都很烂。

他没有闭眼，直勾勾地盯着近在咫尺的马克的眼睛，和那里面映出的自己。他甚至感到马克的长又浓密的睫毛和他自己的互相纠缠。

詹姆斯很多年没干过这档子事儿了，生疏得好像个第一次接吻的小男孩儿；而马克，他估计马克都不用“好像”，本身就是个第一次接吻的小男孩儿。总之他们都很僵，他们很难真正地热吻。这个吻干巴巴的，吻完过后，两个人也都变得干巴巴的。

“我猜是A。”马克舔了舔嘴唇，说。

詹姆斯吹了声尾音上扬得厉害的口哨：“这都让你猜对了！真那么明显吗？我以后是不是应该在中午饭后也刷牙？可一天刷三回是不是又有点多？”

其实他叫的是C套餐。

“詹姆斯，我想喝水。”马克伸手指指床头柜上的运动水壶——是带吸管的那种款式，躺着喝也不容易呛到，护士给他弄来的。

“恶心着啦？来，喝口水压压。”詹姆斯笑着拿起水壶，把盖子打开露出吸管，递给他。

“不是。我嘴唇有点干。”年轻人接过去，大口吮着软胶管子，然后把吸出的水在唇上抿开。动作急了点，詹姆斯眼见着有一大颗水珠顺着他的唇角流了出来。

詹姆斯几乎是下意识地伸手去替他擦，而与此同时马克伸了舌头去舔。

舌尖是粗糙的，枪茧也是。

那条粉色舌头像挨了烫一样迅速缩了回去，只留下手指在马克的嘴边。

詹姆斯手一挑，把那道水给擦了：“我手可没消毒啊。就吃完饭洗了一下，那之后我又拎过打包袋，碰过ID卡和刷卡机，按过电梯键，还握过门把手。这回你总该恶心着了吧？”

“呼吸道感染。”马克又重复了一遍之前说过的一个生化防詹姆斯术语。

“可别把你给毒死了。真毒死我还得负全责，搞不好队里还要让我掏腰包出你的抚恤金。”詹姆斯又开始说些不着边儿的疯话，并且站起身掩饰自己的浑身不自在。

他走到窗边去看花，却发现花真的已经没什么好看的了，于是他又带着平板回来。

“要写报告吗？你口述，我帮你敲吧。”

有私心。

他迫切想知道那天的经过，可马克这份报告若按正常程序，不可能会经他的手。

“不写。我想看文献了。”马克也不知是在回避，还是现在真不想写。

“你想看哪个，我给你念吧。”

马克点头。

 

于是詹姆斯在软件十几个类目几百条的PDF文件列表里寻找马克想看的那一个。那可能是篇通信或者什么沾边儿领域的文章，名字特别拗口，即便马克大致记得它所在位置，詹姆斯也还是找了半天。

标题都拗口，正文就更绕嘴了。那一个一个的母语单词，连起来之后詹姆斯愣是能不认识，并且这文章里有好些形状复杂的公式，里三层外三层的括号和幂，根本就不是人能念出口的东西。他第一页还没念完就开始后悔了，但还是硬着头皮接着念了下去。

想是詹姆斯沙哑的低音有奇效，念第七页的时候马克睡了。

 

TBC

美咸

2019.4


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以后我7×24小时全年无休欢迎你光临，我亲爱的马克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内含德搞

7#

 

马吕斯今天格外开心。

他终于从英国佬詹姆斯·波特的五十英镑地狱之中解脱，再也不用还这笔钱了。尽管他为之付出的劳动成本远远超过五十磅，他也还是乐得合不拢嘴——这位德国工程师的情绪逻辑就是简单得有点诡异。

马吕斯背着自己在实验室里通宵达旦设计加工出来的机械臂，手里还攥着多米尼克助力的电线，三步一蹦地走在通往小白楼的路上。

他要去给马克的病床安装一个集成了充电功能的多用电子设备支架。

这个东西其实并不复杂，更何况马吕斯在工程方面向来和马克投缘，他本来就很愿意在年轻人需要时提供些帮助，可詹姆斯竟然为这点举手之劳的小事特地来求他。

詹姆斯不仅免了他的债，还说欠他个人情。马吕斯不懂詹姆斯为何如此小题大做，他只懂不用还债很好。

 

 

“嘿，马克！我这些天还是头一回在你醒着的时候看到你。你还好吗？”德国工程师钻进了英国工程师的病房，“你瞧我给你拿了个好东西！我太懂你了，我也一样，要是让我离开图纸和零件我肯定活不过三秒。有了这个你就能把电子设备架起来单手操作了，对角线17寸、重5公斤以内都可以，你的平板还能直接磁吸。”

马克无声地表达着诧异。

“离你病床最近的插座都被医疗仪器占了，我还找多米尼克帮你做了一条超长充电线，这样你想充电也不用叫别人帮忙了。线可以直接收纳在我的机械臂里，接口协议是USB Type-C，没问题吧？”

马吕斯卸下背包，把零件掏出来按顺序在地板上码好，螺丝刀叼在嘴里，撸袖子就准备开始组装。

“谢谢你，马吕斯。但我……”马克盯着德国人干净利落的一连串动作，越发不解了。

“不客气！都是小事。”马吕斯拧实了最后一颗螺丝，“哦对了，最重要的我竟然忘说了！是詹姆斯来找我们帮你做这些的。”

“詹姆斯？”马克重复了一遍那个名字。就像拼图拼上了遗落的最后一块，像推理故事里最后一个线索浮出水面，他豁然开朗。

“我很佩服詹姆斯！马克你知道吗，要不是他跑来跟我说你需要这样一个机械臂，我就永远不会想到我可以给你做一个，除非你自己开口……但我看你好像事先也没想到，对吗？所以说詹姆斯真的是个天才！”

马克什么都没说。马吕斯的话就像往他这一潭死水里扬进了一把沙砾，让他心中泛起了波澜。

马吕斯接下来开始处理多米尼克的线。他把线安装在机械臂上，留出充电口，然后把余出的长度都顺到墙边，用蓝丁胶沿着墙一路固定好，最终接到空闲插座上。

他一边手上忙着，一边跟马克数着机械臂的好，说他在市面上同类产品的基础上添了哪些更友好的设计细节，还说要把图纸交给后勤的同事以争取给每位队友都弄一个，还说自己宿舍和实验室绝对要各来一个。

马克倾听着德国同事的产品说明演讲会，不时点头。

安装完毕之后，马吕斯到窗边把马克又一次被没收的平板拿过来，摘去保护套，凑近自己在设计过程中特地留出的磁吸板。听见啪嗒一声，他满意地点了点头。早晨八点的阳光透过病房的窗纱洒在他的脸上，他乌黑的眼圈也因此格外明显。

“无意冒犯，马吕斯，你该回去休息了。”马克斟酌着自己的说法，因为他们这些泡实验室的都爱熬夜，他们有约定俗成的规矩，互不干涉是基本原则，有必要时还要彼此打打掩护，他本不该对马吕斯的状态指手画脚。

“这有什么冒犯的？我真的该回去补觉了，我一夜没合眼了。”马吕斯背起包就往病房门口迈步，但还是一边走一边亢奋地说个不停，“你知道吗今天早上有个紧急任务！多米尼克和詹姆斯他们都去了，我也想去，可我刚通完宵不能去。我都快气死了！我早晚要发明个让人一秒钟之内能睡够六小时的机器。”

于是马克知道了马吕斯每次睡觉大约是六小时，但频率是不是每天一次就不好说了。他自己在负伤之前也差不多是这样，可如今住院就像身陷囹圄，除了打针吃药换纱布就是睡，他的心都长了草，他想念工作和学习，也想像詹姆斯那样照常出任务。

——原来詹姆斯今天人不在基地。马克刚刚还疑惑自己为什么没有见到他。

确实，这样才合情合理，不然伦敦人肯定会跟着马吕斯一起过来，会滔滔不绝地抢走马吕斯的所有话，会得意忘形地邀功，好像机械臂是他自己做的一样。

马克正要为马吕斯不能出任务这事表示遗憾，马吕斯人却已经在门外了，但他又好像突然想起了什么，把头伸了回来：“对了马克，你要跟詹姆斯结婚了吗？”

最近德国人都怎么了？

马克无从回答，只有沉默：结也不是不行，但对方肯吗？

这是件像风一样飘渺虚无的事情，来无影去无踪看不见摸不着，约等于马克那天晚上了无痕的春梦。多米尼克为什么要把这阵风吹进马吕斯的耳朵里呢？马克不明白，但好在他无所谓：即便这阵风最终落进了詹姆斯的耳朵里，詹姆斯想必也不会把这荒唐事当真。

马吕斯擅自解读了英国同事的沉默，泄愤一般抓了抓自己的头发：“果然！我就说不可能是真的！马克我跟你说，我和多米尼克、詹姆斯一起商量你的机械臂时，他俩说了好多不可理喻的怪话！我觉得如果不是他们疯了，就是我疯了，但我不可能疯，所以肯定是他们俩疯了。等他们回来你得劝劝詹姆斯去看Doc。”

马克因伤闲置已久的CPU此时终于再次高速运转了起来，紧锣密鼓地提取分析着马吕斯话里透露出的信息。

“我走啦，你好好养伤！”马吕斯的头缩了回去，门合上了。

病房里又一次剩下马克一个人。

 

马克伸出手，来回掰着马吕斯留下的机械臂支架。灵气的德国机械师在这轻巧的小东西上做了四个轴，它可以被拖拽成任何角度，有了它马克就可以自己看文献，不用再劳詹姆斯的大驾在这儿念给他听了。

想到这里，马克终于给詹姆斯以及两位德国同事突如其来的善意找到了一个合理的解释。

这下马克可以自力更生了，至少在使用电子设备时基本无需他人帮忙了，这感觉很好，就是他一直以来追求的。只是今天不知道为什么，他觉得有点失落。

他因此又开始分析詹姆斯为什么不再愿意念论文给自己听，最终得出的结论是自己昨天听睡着了，伤了詹姆斯的心。可詹姆斯的声音实在是很好，让人听着能安心入眠，他真不是有意要给伦敦人负面反馈。

 

 

而与此同时，伦敦人正从直升机上绳降，手套滑过绳索发出窸窣摩擦声。这声音以往总能让他心情愉悦，今天却相反让他有点烦躁。着地时他被一颗石子隔着靴子硌了脚，他于是叽里咕噜骂了一串，又飞起一脚把它踢走。

他一想到马吕斯这会儿可能已经做好东西给马克送去了，就恨这任务恨得牙痒痒。天知道他有多想跟着马吕斯一块儿去医院、多想让马克晓得他是多么的粗中有细、温柔体贴。

他相信马吕斯也会在马克面前为他说些好话，但那一根筋的德国工程师能说到什么程度可不一定，他今天早晨出发前差点就想写个讲稿送到实验室让马吕斯到时候照着念了，可最终还是没能拉下那个脸。

求你了，马吕斯，大家都是好战友，多帮我一把！

他还不知道马吕斯已经果断宣称他和多米尼克疯了。

 

 

当时他们的对话其实也没多么疯，只是一根筋工程师掌握的情报太少而跟不上节奏而已。

事情还要从小白楼三层的病房讲起。

詹姆斯最终还是亲眼看着浑身是伤的马克入睡了。

他坐在床边望着年轻人合住的双眼，意外地发现这事并没有自己之前想象中那么艰难。或许是仪器忠实地反映着马克的心跳节奏，也或许是马克平稳舒缓的呼吸声传进他的耳朵，总之这和他噩梦里的场面完全不像。

他甚至感到有些温馨：他正陪伴他心爱的年轻人睡觉。如果不是马克遍体鳞伤，这正是他梦寐以求的。

至于年轻人为什么突然睡起了觉，詹姆斯敢打包票这全都怨自己。他想是自己念论文念得太坎坷了，语速跟不上马克的思考速度，以至于马克的大脑总在闲置，那样不困才怪。

因此在确定马克已经睡熟之后，詹姆斯离开医院直奔马吕斯的实验室，把一头雾水的德国工程师从ADS图纸堆里拽了出来，向他讨一个机械臂以便马克工作学习。

马吕斯答应得倒是很爽快，不出十句话就提起工具箱说要去医院量一下规格。到了病房，机械天才一下子就注意到电源插座的问题，于是俩人又奔向宿舍楼，把睡得正香的多米尼克给搅了起来。

多米尼克皱着眉头听这两人七嘴八舌手舞足蹈的叙述，听完张口就骂，骂完问道：“你们两个蠢货不知道这世界上有个东西叫插排吗？”

詹姆斯一拍脑门儿：“对啊，马吕斯，这世界上确实有个东西叫插排啊！”

英国佬临阵倒戈，马吕斯瞬间就从二对一变成了一对二，可他临危不乱，仍然坚定地阐述着自己的观点：“但那可是病房，拖个插线板毕竟不方便，一旦洒上水还有漏电风险。一条细细的线就不会有什么问题，我们甚至可以把线沿着墙固定起来。”

詹姆斯又一拍脑门儿：“对啊，多米尼克，还是一条细细的线靠谱。”

马吕斯瞟了墙头草詹姆斯一眼。

“好吧。”多米尼克从他柔软的沙发上翻下来，不耐烦地随手从桌上抓了点耗材，准备和他们一起前往马吕斯的实验室，“烦死了，马克平板砸脸就让他砸去呗，管他干嘛？成天跑到别人面前马克长马克短的，不害臊啊你？”

马吕斯对同乡队友的指控简直摸不着头脑：“我也没马克长马克短啊，不就这一次？”

“谁说你了？说那不列颠流氓呢。”

“哈！”不列颠流氓怪笑了一声，“我害什么臊？我快活得很，巴不得全世界都知道。”除了马克本人。

“知道什么啊？”马吕斯问。

“马克跟你说了吗？”多米尼克没看到好戏，感到有点可惜。

“说什么啊？”马吕斯问。

詹姆斯立刻就像泄气的皮球一样瘪了下去：“我问了，但马克不肯说。他说他现在已经不想跟我说那些话了。”

“哪些话？”马吕斯问。

多米尼克正反手带上自己的房门，听了詹姆斯的话差点把门从门框里拽出来：“操，马克那小子够机灵的。”

“马克一直很机灵啊。”马吕斯说。

“……或许吧。”詹姆斯苦笑着叹口气。

在多米尼克看来，这英国佬叹气就是得了便宜还卖乖。他原以为马克会跟马吕斯一样好糊弄，可他失算了，马克竟然把那些能伤到不列颠流氓的话全都给咽回了肚子里。他想搞个恶作剧，却反倒遂了詹姆斯·波特这王八蛋的愿。这下可好，虽然看样子两人暂时还没搞到一起，可假以时日，基地里肯定又要多出一对儿到处辐射恋爱信号的狗情侣了。

马吕斯实在是憋不住了，小声对多米尼克嘀咕起他们的母语：“你和詹姆斯是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

多米尼克也用德语回答他：“没什么，你就等着参加英国人的婚礼吧。”

“什么，英国人要结婚了？！这么大的事儿我竟然不知道！我们队里四个英国佬，还有个英国姑娘呢！是哪个要结婚？”马吕斯可激动坏了，扯着电兵的衣袖不停叨咕“谁呀谁呀谁呀谁呀”。

多米尼克对着此时唯一与他们同行的英国佬扬了扬下巴，白眼快要翻到天灵盖上去。

马吕斯立刻换回他的德意志风味世界通用语言：“噢！詹姆斯你要结婚了？恭喜你！”

詹姆斯原本听不懂俩德国佬在他身后叽里咕噜都说了什么，听马吕斯这么一问，大致就能猜到了——缺德冒烟的电耗子又在捉弄人了。本来多米尼克回来之后加量跑步、又好心提醒自己马克有话要说，詹姆斯还以为这人突然洗心革面了，现在看来，真是江山易改本性难移。

“多米尼克嘴怎么这么快？”但无论如何，耍马吕斯总是好玩的，詹姆斯愉快地又和电兵结了盟，“是啊，我要结婚了。羡慕我吧？”

“我倒不羡慕。我就是生气啊，这么大的事儿你竟然瞒着我，也太不够意思了吧？我甚至没听说过你有女朋友。她是个什么样的人啊？”马吕斯兴高采烈地打听。他向来是个会热心关注朋友人生大事的人，只不过别人不直说的话他就关注不到罢了。

“我没有女朋友，他是个男人，而且你也认识。就是我们队里的人，你不妨猜猜是谁。”詹姆斯暧昧地眨了眨眼。

马吕斯着实大吃了一惊，随后他想到詹姆斯关照马克却遭到多米尼克的冷嘲热讽，难以置信地将目光投向了他的好搭档好朋友多米尼克：这人方才一通儿发火，说话也怪里怪气，难道是在吃马克的醋吗？

“不是我！你他妈的干嘛这么看着我？真不是我！”多米尼克火速否认。他都快吐了。

“噢！不是多米，那就是马克了？”两个嫌疑人，排除了一个，那就只能是另一个了，逻辑严密，合情合理，绝对错不了。马吕斯松了口气。

“对，就是马克，我中午才刚在病房里吻了他。我还念论文给他听了呢，一直念到他睡着才停下。”詹姆斯得意极了，他要是有条尾巴的话，这会儿肯定翘得老高。

多米尼克可糟心了。他率先刷开门禁出了宿舍楼，用手扶着门方便后面两人通过，听着身后令人反胃的对话，恨不得直接松手让那钢化玻璃门拍在英国佬的脸上。

“天啊，你们感情真好！去年冬天马克不是还嫌弃你吗，怎么一转眼儿你们就恋爱了？真不可思议。还有，我没想到马克会有对着论文犯困的一天。他真的是个一旦沉浸在科研之中就不知疲倦的年轻人，他不太可能听着论文睡着。肯定是你念得有问题。”

马吕斯一盆冷水泼下去，詹姆斯的嚣张气焰就被浇熄了十成十。多米尼克憋着笑心想，果然只有马吕斯永远是他的好伙伴。

马吕斯仗着身形瘦削，从电兵撑开的门缝儿里直接钻了出去。

多米尼克于是立刻松手把詹姆斯关在了门里头。

注意到多米尼克古怪的脸色，马吕斯关切地问道：“多米你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“我舒服得很。”多米尼克笑了起来，勾上马吕斯的肩，推着他大跨步往实验室方向走。

“对了多米，詹姆斯说的话真的是真的吗？我总觉得很蹊跷，马克怎么可能听着论文睡着？而且你还记得宿舍墙上的响声吧？詹姆斯那么吵，可马克喜静，他怎么会喜欢詹姆斯呢？”马吕斯竹筒倒豆子般地问出了自己的一连串疑惑。

多米尼克一下下拍着马吕斯的后脑勺，回答道：“是真的吧，给点抗生素、镇痛药，你也能听着论文睡着。而且你看你他妈的也聒噪得要命，我杀过你吗？没杀过吧。别想那么多了，给我讲讲你需要什么样的电线。”

马吕斯立刻被电线拐走了注意力，口若悬河地讲起了自己的设计思路。

被困在宿舍楼里的詹姆斯这时才终于从口袋里翻到了ID卡，刷开门追上去。

看吧，这对话一点儿也不疯。

 

 

而眼下，在离任务地点三公里远的空降点，詹姆斯作为打头阵的，早在队友还在依次绳降时就整好了自己的装备。他端着枪，死死瞪着刚落到地面正检查着背包的多米尼克，越瞪越气。想到自己在防毒面具后面再怎么摆臭脸对方也看不见，他干脆开着无线电在频道里用德国话骂了一句——他昨晚上网现学的，今天迫不及待地用上了。

英国人直接在小队频道里骂德语，莫妮卡和埃利亚斯也听见了，两人连问了好几声怎么回事。

多米尼克笑得弯下腰去。

“严肃点，行动现在开始。”此行带队的麦克清了清嗓，说。

麦克不怒自威，詹姆斯立刻又不敢造次了。

 

这次虽然也是突发，任务内容却比上次还要单纯，清剿，杀就是了。敌方人多势众没错，可他们有战术，配合无间，装备也更先进。只是今天无线电频道里没了年轻人清冷但果断的提示声音，他们需要自行收集战场上的实时信息并作出判断，打得比每次更忙更累一些。

詹姆斯倒霉，挂了彩。

一颗流弹贴着他的脖颈飞过，划开了他作战服的布料，留下了尴尬的擦伤。万幸，那是颗小口径枪支的子弹，而不是能打没他半条脖子的机枪弹，他命大，伤势轻得不值一提，只是流了不少血。

战损还在可控范围之内，他们简单休整过后又清掉了几十公里以外白面具的另几个据点。

任务持续了四十八小时。

终于重新踏上赫里福德的土地时，詹姆斯开始想念马克了。他简直想拜托古斯塔夫在马克的单人病房里多塞张床，让他也住进去算了，反正他是真的负伤了。可到了小白楼，他又开始近乡情怯。

脖子上的临时止血敷料被换成了白纱布，詹姆斯在外伤处置室对面的洗手间里照镜子，觉得自己这样子糟透了——他眼里写着极度紧张兴奋过后的疲惫，身上也沾着战场上他很享受但实际上令人作呕的死气。马克不是没见过他这样，可他今天不愿意让正在疗养战伤的马克看见他这样。

他于是掉头回去，耍赖让护士给他换药，把白纱布又给换成了肤色的防水敷贴。然后他离开白楼回宿舍，去洗澡以及睡个好觉。

 

 

马克已经在病房里见到同样出任务归来的古斯塔夫三回了，詹姆斯也还是没现身。加上任务时长，马克有四天没见到詹姆斯的影子了。

从前也不是没有过这样的事。

科研项目进行到紧要关头时，马克会跟六号告假，训练和任务全都不参加，一门心思泡在实验室里，每天只回宿舍睡个几小时。他完全见不到詹姆斯，只偶尔在后半夜回来时听见墙壁在响，他们就像两座彼此孤立的岛屿，只有浪花和海鸟能将他们联系在一起。

又或者是，有些任务实在是无需马克前往，马克一般也就顺理成章地留在基地忙自己的，可詹姆斯却是个有仗不打就浑身难受的躁动分子，什么任务都抢着去，他总会跟着行动队伍一起消失上十几小时到几天不等。最久的一次是七天，那个礼拜马克的计划表上从头到尾没有出现过詹姆斯的名字，马克因此印象很深。

在见不到詹姆斯的日子里，马克的耳根子总能很清静。虽然少了伦敦人从早到晚日复一日的唠叨他反倒不习惯，可他想，这或许是彩虹小队赐予他的特别休息日。他喜欢不停地工作，不习惯放假，但这不代表放假这个概念本身不好。

而现在，他意识到自己像工作成瘾一样对伦敦同事上了瘾。在休了四天特别假期之后，他已经被戒断反应折磨得快发疯，抓心挠肝地盼着詹姆斯回来。他想就自己听论文睡着一事好好道个歉，他想感谢伦敦人细心想到请马吕斯为他做个机械臂，他甚至还有件快乐的事，想在那快乐消逝之前与詹姆斯分享。

事实上詹姆斯早该回来了，只是迟迟不出现。

马克伸手轻点屏幕给文档翻页，却不太记得刚读完的那页讲了什么。他终于仰起脸问古斯塔夫：“詹姆斯还活着吗？”

古斯塔夫无奈笑道：“我说过了，他很好，只是回去休息了。”

伦敦人临回宿舍前还不忘杀到古斯塔夫面前，请他帮忙对马克隐瞒自己脖子上的伤。医生倒是答应了，可再小的伤也是伤，他不愿编瞎话说詹姆斯毫发无损，只好说得模棱两可。

马克感到自己心尖在颤。

他知道他们的好医生不会拿队友的生死安危开玩笑，可如果这话是真的，马克同样不好受。他想如果自己能下地走动就好了，就可以想办法溜出医院去找詹姆斯，而不是像现在这样，只能傻躺在病床上数着秒等对方来看他。

 

 

任务完毕后默认有一天轮休，詹姆斯不必受任何人和事情干扰，睡个好觉的念想在他脑海里扎根生长，他于是酣睡十几个小时才醒。马克负伤以来他缺失的那些睡眠，仿佛都被这一觉给找补了回来，他醒后神采奕奕。

他一头扎进浴缸里泡了个透澡，出浴后刮净胡茬，给伤口换上新的敷贴，然后从衣柜里翻出一件高领的线衣。这衣服他都不记得自己有多久没穿过了，在衣柜一角被挤得皱巴巴的，但好在干净，他于是到洗衣房里用蒸汽熨斗把它熨平。

詹姆斯不热衷于打扮自己，近几年更是懒，把作训服体恤衫就当便装来穿，而真穿便装时，他也以宽松舒适为至高准则，不会去穿那些像枷锁一样的东西。他真感激上帝还能让他在衣柜里找出高领衫来。

为了不让上衣显得太突兀，他又找到了开衫外套和休闲裤——同样是常年压箱底的货。他全都熨好穿上之后，觉得自己穿了一身马克那个年纪的人才会穿的衣服。但马克也从来不这么穿，马克总穿得很低调，而他现在像一只抖着尾羽求偶的公孔雀。

于是他又摸着自己腕上的脉搏，往那儿擦了点香水。

真是闲的。

 

 

詹姆斯推门而入时，马克正用左手握笔写画着什么东西，看清来人模样，笔都从手中滑了下去。

詹姆斯眼疾手快，赶在笔从病床上滚落之前一把把它捞了起来，递回到马克面前。而马克敏锐得出奇，他嗅了嗅那支笔和詹姆斯的手。

下一秒他就涨红了脸。

“你知道的，我这些天闻惯了药味，对别的味道有点敏感。”马克开口解释，音量低得像在喃喃自语，“就像那天的炸鱼薯条一样。”

他闻见一股精致的木香，还有詹姆斯身上的独特的味道。

他本不该记得伦敦同事身上究竟什么味，毕竟他也没贴在人身上闻过，只是刚才那一嗅勾起了他们共事这三年里许多被马克忽略掉的细枝末节的记忆。他们常擦身而过，在宿舍走廊上，在训练场，在演习中，在枪林弹雨里，马克其实每次都感到了詹姆斯的气息，只是过后就忘了。

詹姆斯身上的气味总分两种，一种就是战场的硝烟和血腥味，让他闻起来像个不要命的疯子，而另一种就像现在马克闻到的这样。马克猜他刚洗过澡，那味道沾着湿重的水汽，就像赫里福基地的雨。

“鼻子灵也挺好的，你哪天要是当够特勤干员了，还可以转行当警犬。”詹姆斯笑了笑，开起天马行空的玩笑。

马克一如既往不理会他的玩笑话，却回应了他玩笑之前那半句：“我当不够特勤干员。”

詹姆斯听得仿佛浑身通上微弱的电流，他酥麻，心痒痒，还飘。

这是句没什么道理的话。要搁平时，马克肯定不会这样说，马克要么会完全无视他的玩笑，要么会说自己还能当个工程师，可马克偏偏表达了对干员身份的留恋，就像在……安慰人一样。

你放心，我喜欢当特勤干员，当不够，我不会走。

詹姆斯于是猜测，马克在他们没见面的这几天里已经飞快地交上了报告，并跟Harry见了面。

“和老大聊过了？”詹姆斯小心翼翼地确认自己的猜想。

“聊过了。”

“你留下？”

“我当然留下。”马克抿着唇笑了一下。

詹姆斯握住了马克的手。那是他们队里，不，全世界各类队伍里都惯用的握手方式，类似于击掌之后的顺势交握，代表支持、鼓励、信任和爱。

马克要留下，他们又将并肩作战，这让詹姆斯狂喜：他果然最了解年轻人的选择。

然而，他又有那么一丝心痛。他也曾有过一些不切实际的幻想，在内心深处也偷偷期望过马克能呆在安全的地方做研究，而不是站在战场上——这世界上离死神最近的地方。

可年轻人坚持了自己的选择，他却也觉得，这样就足够好了。他想上帝会保佑他坚韧固执的宝贝马克。就算上帝保不住，詹姆斯·波特也会奋不顾身地保一下试试。

马克有力地回握詹姆斯的手，说：“这下我的手也要变香了。”

“嗯？你喜欢这个味道吗宝贝儿？喜欢的话下次休假我再去买来送给你。”詹姆斯挑了挑眉，“还是说……你更想和我共用同一瓶？”

马克张了张嘴，终究是没能说出太唐突的话。其实他更想多闻闻伦敦同事本人，而不是一瓶香。

被马克这样略过一两句话简直是太正常了，詹姆斯甚至没意识到马克有什么不对劲，就自顾自地说了下去：“宝贝儿啊，你就没发现我今天穿得和平常不太一样吗？就好像跑到病房里来和你约……”会。

马克想都不想就打断了他：“我猜你脖子上有伤。”

“好吧，你猜对了，不过只是小伤。”詹姆斯垂头丧气地拉下领子来给他看那块贴布，“我保证身上没有别的伤了。”

他心想自己这是保个哪门子的证呢？他向来是个受什么战伤都会感到兴奋畅快的疯子，除非当场阵亡。马克又不是不知道这一点。说不定他多伤几处，马克反而会替他高兴呢？

马克却不再纠结詹姆斯的伤口，也没有就此沉默下去，而是一反常态地自说自话起来：“詹姆斯，你知道吗？你不在的这几天我学会了用左手写字。”

詹姆斯的心狠狠地揪了起来。

马克这是想说什么？左手写字太简单了，他只用了几天就熟练了？还是说，抱怨自己消失得有点久，久到足够他驯服一只非惯用手？又或者，在讲他伤得这么重是有多么痛苦？

可马克仍旧声音轻快，他从詹姆斯手中抽出自己的手，抓起笔敲开平板，拉出笔记软件来，用左手流畅地写写画画。

“我前天晚上忽然发现，我能写出圆的字母了，画线也不再抖，我学会用左手了。

“这种成就感太初等了，可我却为此感到很快乐。

“我不记得我是多大的时候学会用右手写字的了，总之，直到我学会用另一只手，我才意识到，我上一次体会到这份快乐已经是那么多年前的事了。”

詹姆斯呆楞地点头。

快乐。他都不知道马克的词典里还有这么个词。

马克继续说着，话多得简直像变了个人一样：“我当时突然想跟人分享这份毫无意义的快乐，可我从不跟人说这样的话，我想也没人愿意听我说这些话，我只有你，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯深吸了口气，他几乎觉得有只无形的拳头给他的心脏以重击。

马克只有我？

不，年轻人本该拥有一切。他值得拥有所有他想要的东西，值得被所有人爱。

“我一直在等你回来，好跟你说这些话。任务结束之后一整天你都没出现，我还以为你出事了。”马克在平板上画了个骷髅头，然后用红笔把它勾掉。

詹姆斯又开始后悔当时选择先回去休息了。

睡睡睡，就知道睡，有什么好睡的？他该先上来看马克的。那时他已经离马克很近了，只有两层楼板之隔，可他就是没来。

“宝贝儿对不起，我没死，就是有点累，一直在睡觉。”詹姆斯夺过笔，调出橡皮擦工具，把那黑红一片给擦了个干净，“但有你这话，我觉得我这辈子再也不用睡觉了，真的。以后我7×24小时全年无休欢迎你光临，我亲爱的马克，你有什么话都可以跟我说，我愿意听。”

最好永远只说给我一个人听。詹姆斯饱含私欲地心想。

“……我不知道该怎么感激你，詹姆斯。”马克又一次道谢。他隐约觉得自己已经躺在这张病床上对伦敦人说了太多声谢谢了。

“要我说多少遍你才记得住？跟我不用客气。”詹姆斯用笔杆敲年轻人的头，心想你个小东西到底什么时候才能够毫无顾虑地向我索取？那样我好把我拿得出来的全部都给你。

但詹姆斯还没愉悦几秒，马克就提起了那件极其挫他锐气的事：“那天我听你读论文睡着了……”

“对不起。”

两人竟然异口同声地道歉。

他们交换了个诧异的眼神，最终在说清误会以后相视而笑，然后一起夸起德国人的机械臂和线来。

詹姆斯心想，马克根本就不是什么没缝儿的铁桶，马克明明这么好。某些人自己没缘分，看不见这条缝儿，干嘛要怨桶呢？

 

TBC

美咸

2019.4


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆斯就这样从一个春天的晚上开始，与马克过上了同屋生活。

8#

赫里福德的天气开始迅速转暖，春天真的来了。

马克·R·钱德尔这住院住得是越来越舒服了：自从有了德国同事送来的机械臂，病房就成了他的第二实验室。而詹姆斯·波特也因此在今年春天里成了马克实验室的常客。

他以前可从不去小天才的实验室里凑热闹，他知道实验室的主人没空搭理他，他在那儿待着只会碍事。可病房实验室就不一样了。探病是个绝佳的借口和挡箭牌，但凡没有训练和任务的时候他就以探病的名义来报到，一坐就是半天。

马克对此没有表现出任何不快。

 

其实詹姆斯现在搞不太懂马克。

这个小家伙简直反复无常：一会儿说表白是错的不该再说出口，冷得像座终年积雪的山；一会儿又把内心最柔软的部分掏出来给他看，还跟他分享快乐，像融雪汇成溪流。要不是他信得过马克的人品，他准会以为马克在吊他的胃口。

不过他想，就算被马克钓了又能怎么样呢？反正自己曾想着对方的脸打手枪，也不是什么好东西。他甚至可以重整旗鼓跟马克互相钓，没准儿俩人一起咬钩呢？

可打卡签到不过几天，詹姆斯就发现马克绝对无心钓他——按照正常的钓人思路，这会儿怎么也该加点火候了，可马克的真情流露却连昙花一现都算不上，叫仙人掌开花还差不多。

马克总在沉默地工作，只有在詹姆斯来时会露出一个单薄得可怜的笑容。那笑如果拿个量角器来量一下，两边嘴角上扬加起来可能都超不出15度。可就是这笑让詹姆斯觉得自己倍受欢迎，于是他越发撒着欢儿地往病房跑。

 

他们偶尔也能相安无事。马克醒着的时候基本都在鼓捣电子设备，单手效率也很高，而詹姆斯有时也带着自己的电脑来写任务报告。两人都在忙时，病房里就一片祥和。

但大多数时候他们鸡飞狗跳。

比起招人恨的写报告用的电脑，詹姆斯更爱带着各种散发浓郁香味的食物去病房里吃，甚至有些东西热量太高他自己也不能乱吃，他宁可憋着不吃也要拿过去馋马克。马克说他没必要这么折磨彼此，他说老子乐意。

后来马克恢复得不错，也被允许吃点零食了，詹姆斯就又买来一份炸鱼薯条，把薯条掰短，鱼撕成块，喂着年轻人吃。当然他以油炸食品不利养病为由，把大部分都喂进了自己嘴里，喂给马克的只有寥寥几口。就那几口，他还还顺势用满手油把马克给蹭成了花脸猫。马克倒没说什么，只是停下手头的工作，一掌把他从椅子上推到了地上。詹姆斯歪在地板上揉着屁股，心说果然是咬人的狗不爱叫。这小子卧病在床下手都这么黑，以后还不得成天动用家庭暴力啊——如果他们将来能做一家人的话。要是真能，他倒不介意跟马克对打，他甚至还愿意让年轻人一只手。

 

詹姆斯这些天扎根在小白楼里，陆续见到了马克的朋友们。

说句不好听的，詹姆斯一直以为马克在基地里不会有半个朋友，觉得所有人都会礼节性地来慰问一下就走。他没有想到会有人和他一样，也愿意在病房里跟马克这个闷葫芦一起待上半天。

可他留心观察后发现，除了麦克和塞缪斯以外，坐得比较久的都是马吕斯啊南啊埃利亚斯啊这些满脑子数理化的家伙们。他们听说马克在病房开起了实验室，觉得很好玩，于是带着自己的工作来跟马克一起做。不过感谢上帝，乔丹和舒赫拉特这俩炸药狂人倒没带着炸药来。

有一天化哲敬也过来看马克了，病房里的闷葫芦从一个变成了一双，俩葫芦愣是各忙各的一下午没讲半句话。詹姆斯到最后实在受不了了，他怕自己再多呆一秒都会就此失声变成哑巴，于是撒腿就跑。

还有一天江夏优也来了，竟然还跟马克你一言我一语地交流了起来。詹姆斯那个好奇啊，就问，然后得知优向马克提出了合作方案，要尝试把通讯干扰技术和无人机结合起来。詹姆斯心想那敢情好，这想法如果真能实现的话，且不说在战场上能起到的作用会有多么大，用于演习肯定是妙极了，他想他们会把进攻方打得满地找牙。

优还带来了由美子的礼物，一份精致的和式点心。他说他们的家乡这个时节樱花正开。点心最后当然也是便宜了詹姆斯，但他把所有整朵的樱花都从饼干里摘出来塞进了年轻人嘴里。他只在化学实验室里干过这么细的活儿。

奥利弗也来过，但不幸撞上了他们的老爷子，病房中气氛一度十分尴尬。

但来得最多的还要数古斯塔夫，詹姆斯每天都能瞧见这位队医好几回。终于有一次他忍不住又对医生耍贫：“哟，您怎么来得这么勤？”

古斯塔夫笑笑，说：“我是马克的医生，我有制定探视黑名单的权限。”

詹姆斯立马闭住了嘴。

 

再后来马克右臂和右手的夹板纱布终于拆了。

詹姆斯又跑了一趟隔壁房间，拿来了年轻人最开始就想要的笔记本电脑，并真正见识到了他状态全开的样子。

年轻人细白的十个指头在键盘上跳起舞，黑底的终端窗口里随之源源不断地冒出代码，白字一行一行往上滚着，几乎快出残影。詹姆斯看得瞠目结舌。马克于是告诉他，指令敲得快是因为按tab可以补全。

詹姆斯问他在敲什么，他说这是基地内网最新的加密方案。他已经和网络安全小组的同事开了一周多的会，把细节都讨论清楚了，对面也把代码实现得差不多了。今天那边的负责人听说他终于又摸到了电脑，就给白楼开出了权限，由他来敲最后一段指令把完成的加密系统上线测试。

詹姆斯听后吓了一跳：“你们什么时候开了一周多的会？”

最近队里的探视热潮已经过了，近一周病房里都基本只有他们俩，他总在偷偷观察马克。年轻人一直对着平板敲敲打打写写画画，几时开过会？

“一直都在开会。用邮件、多人协作文档还有代码托管平台。”马克回答。

詹姆斯佩服得那叫一个五体投地。

他想起自己之前无意间瞥见马克在屏幕上写了个大大的“蠢货”，他当时还以为马克忙着忙着突然想起了他。可现在再一回想，他就琢磨过味儿来了：或许是对面有人犯了什么好笑的错误，年轻人在骂。但詹姆斯无法理解这样的骂人方式，要搁他，他准要打个电话过去骂尽兴，让他打字或者写字骂人他可能会活活憋死。

“我的宝贝儿，你就这么不爱说话吗？开一礼拜的会都要装哑巴，你嘴上是安了计价器吧？你就不能跟他们视频或者语音？”他打趣道，并准备下一句就问马克每个字多少钱。

“我不说话是因为你在。”马克敲出最后一个回车之后切断远程连接，然后合上了笔记本的盖，把机械臂推走。

年轻人活活把詹姆斯到嘴边的问句给噎了回去。

詹姆斯哭笑不得：“干嘛？怕我是白面具派来的间谍啊？真伤我心。你早说你要开会啊，早说我不就回避了吗？”

“不，”马克意识到有歧义，连忙解释，“我是怕你回避所以才不说我在开会。”

马克终于直白地表达了他对詹姆斯的欢迎。

詹姆斯愣了一两秒，然后像突然被打开了什么开关一样亢奋起来。

“原来如此！宝贝儿快告诉我，这跟内网加不加密无关，你就是想让我多在这儿陪你，对吧？”

詹姆斯激动地心想，马克要是点了头，他就要不惜一切代价再亲他的心肝大宝贝一口。这次要好好吻，要用上舌头，还有手，还要注意用后背把门玻璃挡上，上次他忘了。他甚至也迅速给自己想好了借口和退路。

马克果然点了点头，这让詹姆斯欣喜若狂，可就在詹姆斯下嘴之前，马克又摇头：“但内网必须加密，而且加密算法要不断更新和完善。”然后他还简明扼要地阐述了这样做的必要性。

詹姆斯悻悻地坐回了凳子上，心说我当然知道必须加密，可我他妈想说的又不是基地的破网。

马克的大概意思就是，即便白面具不采用网络攻击手段，也架不住有些闲不住的黑客喜欢到处乱逛，逛到他们这儿来窥探一些秘密。

詹姆斯警觉起来：“你也是个闲不住的黑客吗？”

——内网加了密，能拦一拦外面的妖魔鬼怪，可内部人士万一也爱乱逛呢？

马克不回答，但显然是默认了。他在网络上远比在现实中要活跃，但不是活跃在表层，而是底层。他无处不在。

詹姆斯其实并不关心信息安全。他又不是专门搞这个的，实在犯不上瞎操这份闲心。马克爱逛就逛去，不关他屁事。然而他天赋异禀，在这件事里找到了个刁钻的切入点——

他变脸比马克敲指令还快，挤出一个羞涩的笑容，故作扭捏道：“天啊你个小坏蛋，是不是偷看过我的档案？嗯？你一定偷看过。”

配合着言语骚扰，詹姆斯还伸手去搔马克的手心，马克手躲到哪儿，他就追到哪儿，最终逼得年轻人把两只手都藏进了被单里。这下他可不敢伸手进去乱碰了，因为那里面到处都是刚愈合的伤。

病房里静了下来。

就在詹姆斯以为马克已经用沉默给这个话题画上句点的时候，马克突然开了口：“我还没看过。”

他们能自由查看队友档案的一部分，比如基本信息、训练经历、体能报告等等，更详细、更隐私的部分则需要和Harry同级或者更高级别的权限。可马克不一样，他看没看过只取决于他想不想看，想的话不出三秒钟就能想出一只手的办法去偷看。

他以前没想过，现在倒是有点想了。

“但愿那上面没什么我不想让你看见的破事儿。”伦敦人耸耸肩。

“比如？”约克人问。

比如我偷偷地爱着你。

詹姆斯心里嘀咕着：谁知道Harry会不会一眼看破这件事，然后事无巨细地把这也写进我的心理状态报告？

等了片刻不见回答，马克就说：“那样会侵犯你的隐私权，还是算了。我不会去看。”

詹姆斯正想着自己的心理评估报告会是什么样，心不在焉地只听了半句，回过神来驴唇不对马嘴地回话：“啊？随便你怎么侵犯我都可以，你知道的，我永远欢迎你，宝贝儿。”

马克不理会他的调侃，但又笑了笑，这次角度可能有30度。

于是当晚詹姆斯又梦见了马克，不过不是梦见年轻人在战场上，也不是在病床上，而是在他的怀中——后来又被他压到了身下。

他光荣缺席了第二天的晨训。

 

 

由于定位特殊，彩虹鲜少倾巢出动，外出执行任务的行动队往往由部分干员临时组成，并且他们决定行动人员名单的流程也远比常规部队要松散。Harry通常会针对任务性质给出一个建议性的名单，名单里的人有特殊情况可以不去，名单外的人也可以主动请缨去，除非实在是不凑巧，人数不够任务需求，否则绝不强制。

Harry甚至感慨过他们这儿比起军队，更像是个小型人才市场，雇主和雇员双向选择，互利共赢。

几个爱说闹的队员对这比喻嗤之以鼻，说他们可不是Harry出钱雇的，非吵着叫Harry自掏腰包给发奖金。詹姆斯就是那几人之中的一个，他当时还说，如果真发的话建议先从他的份儿发起，因为他向来积极性高得离谱，行动队里总有他，这叫多劳多得。

可最近，随着泡在病房里的时间越来越长，詹姆斯出任务的频率算是降到了史低。

日子安逸得过分，以至于詹姆斯有种自己和马克在白楼里过上了与世无争隐居生活的错觉——直到有一天早晨他照常到病房里报到，却看见年轻人不再平躺在病床上，而是坐在床沿，正在古斯塔夫的搀扶下尝试站起来。

“嗨……詹姆斯！”年轻人如常跟伦敦同事打招呼，声音却异常剧烈地颤抖着。

詹姆斯听着仿佛感到了痛：鼓膜在痛，双腿在痛，最后痛到心头上。

他惊觉，他的马克从倒下那天起已经躺得够久了，久到让他被病床上那用左手飞快写字的小家伙给麻痹了神经，都快忘了这家伙还会咬牙忍痛站起身，回到他、他们的身边来。

可对马克的伤势来说，这段时间又实在太短了。年轻人当时左腿中弹韧带受损，并且在爆炸冲击波中两条腿不同程度地骨折，倒地时脚踝也严重扭伤，詹姆斯心想，才躺了不到四周就凭着这样一双腿硬生生地站起来，那肯定不会比赤脚踩在刀山上好受。

可他却掏出了自己生平最灿烂的一个笑脸，对马克说：“欢迎回到地表，宝贝儿。”

“但这里不是地表，是三楼。”古斯塔夫不适时地提醒道。

这该死的法兰西庸医平时有这么煞风景吗？詹姆斯火冒三丈地心想。

他抢上前去顶替医生的位置，把颤抖着的马克顺到了自己臂弯里。马克的脸一下子离他很近，他仰脸看见那两道眉因剧痛而紧紧皱着，却又看见那两只眼里写满爽快。他伸手把马克额上的冷汗抹去，就像那天他擦掉马克唇角那道水一样。

年轻人的视线从斜上方落在他身上——他亲爱的马克哪怕是重伤初愈也站得笔直，年轻的身体尽管消瘦许多，也仍然美丽而挺拔，蕴含着蓬勃的生命力和朝气。詹姆斯看得热血沸腾，各种意义上的。

他两只手都紧紧扶着马克，再没有第三只可以用来按一按胸口，于是只能放任自己的心脏在那方寸之地中失控地跳。他努力忽视过高的心率以及身体随之而来的一系列反应，尽量平稳地向后撤着步子，引着马克向前走。

颤抖，摇晃，像婴儿学步一般艰难。但马克向前走着，坚定又踏实地。

 

到第六步时，马克终于又开了口，但不是跟詹姆斯说话，是跟古斯塔夫：“我要出院，医生。我忍得了这种程度的疼，回去之后也会小心。”

但詹姆斯发现马克这小王八蛋十足没礼貌，嘴上跟医生说着话，眼睛却还盯着自己。他又在马克眼中发现了自己的脸，一副吃惊模样——病房实验室都搭建起来了，他原以为马克不会再急着回宿舍。

“但这不是疼不疼的问题。”医生先是一口回绝，然后详述起理由来，“马克，你的腿不能磕碰，不能过多着力，像现在这样站起来走路的话，你最多只能去个洗手间，再远的地方就要借助拐和轮椅。所以你需要有人随时看着你，防着你摔倒，在你需要时能把你扶到拐或者轮椅上，还要关照你的饮食和卫生。再过一段时间，你还要投入康复训练。相信我，留在医院才是最好的选择。”

“我要出院，古斯塔夫。”马克终于将恳切又坚决的目光投向医生。

“……好吧，如你所愿，小伙子。最好能有个人住进你房间里照顾你，我猜你已经有主意了，对吗？”医生轻笑，“那么我现在去给你申请出院体检，你先回病床上躺着。”

由此，詹姆斯·波特当晚就抱着枕头被子手机电脑搬进了马克·R·钱德尔的房间。直到在地毯上整好自己的铺盖，他还觉得像在做梦一样。

 

 

彩虹小队的宿舍其实不算小了，不怕楼下打上来的话他们甚至可以在地板上练练近战搏击动作什么的。可马克东西本来就多，此时房间里又塞进詹姆斯和詹姆斯的地铺，又塞进前来探望的麦克和塞缪斯，四个大男人在这小房间里齐聚，简直转不过身喘不过气的：转不过身是因为面积，喘不过气是因为气氛。

麦克是这么对马克说的：“我的孩子，你需要照顾的话完全可以跟我或者塞缪斯开口，我们不会吃了你，你真没有必要找詹姆斯。你们防守搭档关系密切我倒可以理解，但詹姆斯，他是那块料吗？”

这怎么说人坏话还带当面说的？

詹姆斯被老爷子批评得脸色一会儿通红一会儿煞白，后来又变得黢黑。

塞缪斯是个厚道人，他没有笑；马克也没有笑，但马克没笑或许只是因为不爱笑，詹姆斯心想这小子心里指不定点头如捣蒜呢。

是的，詹姆斯从前真就不是那块料。

他在战场上疯起来连自己的命都不稀罕，回到生活中也只有最基本的自理能力，他能管好自己就不错了，很难去细心照料别人。丢个行动不便的伤残人士让他照顾，他没准儿不出三个钟头就会生出一拳送人上天堂让天使去照顾的冲动。

但那是以前，是他发现自己爱着马克以前。

现在的詹姆斯·波特先生大体也算是位贴心的绅士，他能当马克的热茶、外套、婴儿学步车——只是在晚上独自回到宿舍后偶有禽兽行径罢了。

出乎詹姆斯意料的是，马克竟开口为他辩解：“麦克，这些天詹姆斯对我很好，我想他不会嫌我麻烦。”

“嗯，我不嫌马克麻烦。”詹姆斯立即点头附和道。

詹姆斯想，自己还真是以小人之心度君子之腹了。

他是有贴心的时候，可大多数时候连他自己都觉得自己该挨揍。他想到这段日子里进了自己肚子的各国美食，想到自己坐在病床边对年轻人的百般骚扰，原以为马克顶多能不烦他，可马克竟然觉得他好，这着实让他惭愧——如果他是个会惭愧的人的话。

觉得詹姆斯好的马克又补充说：“谢谢您，麦克。还有塞缪斯也是，谢谢。但有詹姆斯住在这儿就行了。”

麦克他们点头，没再说什么，然后四人又聊了点儿别的。詹姆斯注意到，麦克和塞缪斯没有在马克面前说起任何关于任务和训练的话题，于是他自己也一样不说。

简短的探望很快结束，两位队友各自回马克的对门和斜对门。詹姆斯送走他们之后，合上门把走廊的灯光关在外头，然后顺着门框滑坐在了地上。他把自己缩成一个紧实的球，只露着双眼睛和仰躺在单人床上的马克遥遥相望。

这是房间里能离马克最远的地方了。要不是堵着门不方便，他真想把自己的铺盖打到这儿来。

马克住院期间他爱往病房里凑，是因为病房算半个公共场合，医护人员来来往往，走廊上遍布监控，他知道自己不能过火，所以才能老实。可现在，他竟然住进了马克的宿舍。宿舍是什么地方？哪怕外面有人敲门敲破了天，只要他们不开门，这小房间就是个绝对私密的空间。让他在这儿和他心爱却只能暗恋的马克独处，那无异于是在害他。并且，偏偏是马克点名要他住进来的。

“我说咱俩也没什么大仇吧？我不就吃你点东西、跟你开开玩笑？你他妈的竟然害我，臭小子。”詹姆斯心里想到哪儿，嘴上就说到哪儿，咬牙切齿地骂了起来。

马克迟疑了片刻才开口：“我还以为……好吧，对不起。或许我这样很自私。”

詹姆斯继续向被蒙在鼓里的年轻人模棱两可地发泄着情绪：“你不是很自私，你是完全把你自己的快乐建立在了可怜的詹姆斯·波特的痛苦之上，知道吗小混蛋？哦对了，你别误会啊，我不是在说我不愿意照顾你，我很愿意，马克。我只是……唉，情况有点复杂，非要说的话就是，离开自己的房间我相当难受。”

詹姆斯没撒谎，那可真是相当难受，除非他去做个手术把蛋摘了，否则他怎么都不会太好受。能与马克朝夕相处，他开心得不得了，但那完全不耽误他难受。

“那我……”

“不！”

——那我还是去找麦克或者塞缪斯吧。

——不！

 

“所以到底为什么是我？快告诉我吧我的好宝贝儿，小甜心，马克。”詹姆斯张口称呼得亲密无间，可人仍然蜷在门边上。

马克不说话，却伸出左手敲起了墙。

他们不住隔壁已经有近一个月，密码表久久不用有点生疏了，詹姆斯眯着眼睛拼命想了一会儿才顺利译出马克的信号：完毕。

“完毕”的意思就是马克要去忙了，或者睡觉了，或者干脆就是不想再聊下去了。以往他们每个晚上的话题都被这句话终结，这话对詹姆斯来说就是魔咒。

他在心里翻了个大白眼儿，心想，得，不说就算了。反正住都住进来了，还能因为想不明白就搬回去吗？那就不是他了。反正来日方长，他有的是机会，不怕撬不开天才这张小嘴。

他迅速调整好心态，从地板上起身回到马克床边：“洗漱吗？”

马克点头，于是詹姆斯把他抱上轮椅推到洗手间，浸湿毛巾，漱口杯打好水，牙刷挤上牙膏递给他。

年轻人漱口的时候两腮鼓起来，脸颊看上去终于圆润了点。詹姆斯问：“出院体检结果你自己看了吗？瘦了多少？”

马克吐掉牙膏沫，说：“7公斤。”

“别人躺着不动都发胖啊，怎么你就嗖嗖往下掉体重呢？古斯塔夫是不是给你少打营养针了啊？这不虐待病人吗？赶明儿我找他算账去。”詹姆斯笑道。

“我明天就开始恢复训练，会长回来的。”马克指指房间一角的哑铃——以他这个状态是铁定进不去基地健身房了，但他还可以用那个。

詹姆斯吓得是魂飞魄散，连忙劝阻：“你可得了吧，这胳膊才好了几天啊你就要练？你是不是自虐狂啊？让我说你点儿什么好？骨伤得耐心养，不能急，亏你还念过那么多书，怎么连这点常识都没有啊？”劝着劝着他就变味儿了，叉着腰劈头盖脸地教训起年轻人来。

马克缩了缩脖：“可我想早点归队。”

詹姆斯心想我他妈的难道就不想让你早点归队吗？可急也不是这个急法吧。

“队就在这儿，又不会长腿跑了，你好好养你的伤就得了，别着急。”詹姆斯又压了压火气，好言好语地说着。

“等你，多久都等。”隔了十几秒钟之后他又补充道。

马克点头，然后说：“我想擦擦身上，你出去一下。”

刚还沉浸在队友情谊之中难以自拔的詹姆斯听了之后一蹦三尺高。

“天啊，翅膀硬了是吧，还撵老子？！说得好像谁稀罕看你似的。”他忿忿地离开洗手间，甩上门，然后又想起什么，隔着门朝里面说，“小心点啊别摔了。”

詹姆斯靠在门上竖着耳朵听动静，生怕听见某种73公斤重物坠地的闷响，但里面只有细碎的布料摩擦声。他渐渐放了心。

其实马克把他撵出来，他反倒轻松了些。让他留在里面帮忙的话，硬起来都是小事，看见那副身体上遍布伤疤，心疼起来才是真正难熬。

 

临睡前詹姆斯又抓狂了一次：“你别告诉我你这屋子里什么都有，就是没有夜灯？”

“没有。有光我睡不好。”重新躺回被窝里的马克直视着天花板上尚未关闭的大灯，被晃得眩晕。

“巧了啊，我是没光就睡不好。”詹姆斯总习惯给自己房间里留一盏小灯，也从不挂厚的遮光帘，窗外路灯光和月光星光都能让他安睡。漆黑一片就不行。

“去把你的夜灯拿来。或者我桌上有发光二极管，接个简单的电路就能亮。”年轻人率先选择了让步。

“算了吧，晚安。”詹姆斯按熄了顶灯，摸着黑爬回自己的地铺。

他心想，病房床边就是仪器的荧屏，门玻璃外还有走廊上的灯，有一点光就睡不好的年轻人，住院这些天岂不是从没睡过一个囫囵觉？

詹姆斯总算稍微理解了马克急着出院的理由，于是自然不忍破坏年轻人心心念念的舒适环境。他尝试着在没有一丝光线的房间里入睡。

那时他还没有想到，他自己也是这环境的一部分。

马克的声音从黑暗和寂静之中传来：“晚安。”

 

詹姆斯就这样从一个春天的晚上开始，与马克过上了同屋生活。

 

TBC

美咸

2019.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.美咸选手本周也在快乐瞎编！哪里剧情不合逻辑的话还请慷慨指出！
> 
> 2.一个卑微的公告：  
> 狗大学生美咸有两门课要期末考试，需要专心预习，下周请个假。  
> 抱歉抱歉抱歉，体谅一下可怜的孩子。给各位读者老爷拜年了！


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也爱你，马克。抱歉，我真该早点告诉你的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我考完试回来了，对不起让大家久等了！  
> 本周稍微粗长一点，有13k，建议有空的时候看（笑哭）

9#

詹姆斯·波特又醒了一次。

和前几次一样，他先去确认马克仍在睡梦中平稳地呼吸着，并且没翻身压到胸腔或腿。检查完毕后他爬到窗边，掀起厚窗帘的一角向外看。

天终于大亮了，这意味着詹姆斯平安度过了与马克同屋的第一个晚上。

他如释重负，蹑手蹑脚地穿好衣服，把自己的地铺卷起来推到房间角落，然后钻进洗手间去洗漱。他把门轻轻地关严，水流也开到最小，生怕惊醒床上熟睡的年轻人。

詹姆斯直到收拾利索准备出门参加晨训，也没见马克有要醒来的迹象，于是乐得站在床边欣赏了一会儿马克的睡相。

这位小天才平日里虽然沉默，但并不温厚，而是正相反。他的脾气秉性让他整个人都很锐，就像击剑运动员手里那把剑一样——无意伤人，但刺在身上仍然会让人感到痛。

然而马克睡着的样子却很温和，或者带上情欲去看的话，很乖巧。

卷发毛茸茸。睫毛又长又翘。右脸颊压在枕头上微微鼓起。时不时还咂嘴。

詹姆斯心想，小家伙一定是做了个好梦。

 

 

出完晨训带着马克的早餐回到宿舍楼，詹姆斯掏钥匙捅开自己的房门，却一眼发现床上不见了人影。

马克呢？

他惊出了一身的冷汗，三步并作两步冲进洗手间，可那里面也没人。他又看了一眼被帘子隔开的浴室，然而浴室里也没人。

他茫然地回到卧房里，盯了四周熟悉得不能再熟悉的狗窝摆设一会儿，然后在某个瞬间，他就像被雷劈中一样猛然想通了马克为什么会不见。他又气又笑，抬手就抽了自己一嘴巴：

这他妈的原来是他自己的房间。

正好赶上换季，詹姆斯搬进隔壁时拿的是薄被褥，厚的还在床上维持着他昨天早晨起床时的样子——当然没叠，团成一团跟卷心菜似的，看上去就像马克从被窝里艰难地爬起来之后拖着半残的腿脚逃走了——刚进门看见这张床时詹姆斯脑袋里虚构的场面太过鲜活，以至于他愣是没反应过来这是他自己干的。

詹姆斯心想这事儿绝对能排进他丢人事件排行榜的前十，不，前五了。这可千万不能让马克知道。他板着脸叠好了床上那团卷心菜，又冷静了一会儿才离开自己的房间推开隔壁的门。

年轻人已经醒了，正靠在床头看书，听见门响，把视线从字句间挪到来人身上：

“早。你在隔壁动静真大。”

得嘞，这小混蛋原来全程都在监听。

詹姆斯张口就来了个不着四六的解释：“动静大是因为我忙着找东西啊，好往你早餐里投毒。”他把手上的餐盒举起来，得意地表示那里面已然进了他的毒辣宝贝，他非要弄死马克这个把快乐建立在别人痛苦之上的小王八蛋不可。

马克当然不信詹姆斯半个字，毫无顾忌地伸手接过了那个在清晨阳光里像银器一样闪亮的合金容器。

詹姆斯看着他，心想这只是一个被阳光裹住的年轻人抱着一只饭盒而已，仅此而已。可画面却那么好看。这一定都怪今天赫里福德的天气实在是太好，并且天才恰好睡醒之后就拉开了窗帘。

大清早的，詹姆斯的心脑血管里就开始动荡。

“你很少像这样记隔夜仇。”马克指了指被“投毒”的早餐。詹姆斯被迫与他变成同屋，这已经是昨天晚上的过节了，照伦敦人的性子，此事本该已经过去。

“是吗？我没想到你一直留心观察我怎么记仇，甜心。你是不是暗恋我？”顺嘴占便宜已经成了詹姆斯的本能，让他宁可不去澄清马克对自己的误会，也要先把便宜占到手。

可他并不是不记隔夜仇。

事实上，詹姆斯·波特这人十足“小肚鸡肠”，他会记得每件鸡毛蒜皮的小破事，并时刻准备为之扮演出一副耿耿于怀的模样，这是他在平淡无趣的时光里找乐子的方式之一。他之所以看上去不怎么记隔夜仇，是因为他太调皮捣蛋，总能源源不断地结下新仇，而很少能抽出时间去演绎旧恨。

至于马克邀请他同居一室这桩甜蜜的仇，他确信自己能一直记到入土。

马克其实真就被詹姆斯给说中了，可他还是照常略过了伦敦同事的调侃。他伸手从桌上拽了两张草稿纸垫在餐盒底下，搓了搓手准备开盖子：“今天早餐该轮到英国菜了吧，如果我住院这些天食堂没改食谱的话。”

詹姆斯面色古怪。

年轻人满怀期待地掀开盒盖，可那里面却没有他心心念念的传统英式早餐。他几乎是无措地仰起脸来望着床边的詹姆斯。

那人噗嗤一下笑出了声。

“你的食谱目前还归医院管。我大老远跑到白楼食堂帮你把饭捎回来的，看我对你好吧？”詹姆斯把马克的轮椅拖过来坐下——这东西坐着还挺舒服。

马克面无表情，沉默地低下头去面对自己的饭，看样子是认命了。他叉起一块白煮花椰菜塞进嘴里，嚼得咔吱咔吱响，那架势就像在嚼仇人的骨头——也不知道他是在嚼医院里制定病号食谱的营养师，还是纯粹在嚼詹姆斯。

“别告诉我你急着出院是因为吃够病号饭了？”詹姆斯往椅背上一靠，翘着脚，活生生把轮椅给坐出了王座的感觉。

“也有这方面原因。”马克点头。

“另一方面是因为在医院睡不好？”

马克又点头。

詹姆斯心想这个天才在吃和睡上倒是意外地有人味儿。此时他仍然没想到他自己其实是第三方面并且也是最重要的原因。

 

 

伺候天才把饭吃完，詹姆斯收拾了餐具，找出螺丝刀和六角扳手，到白楼把马吕斯送的机械臂给拆了回来。在马克房间里重新把机械臂安装妥当之后，时间又差不多了，他赶去参加上午的训练科目。

射击和格斗。索然无味。

而且由于他亲爱的搭档仍然缺席，他只得在各个二人小组之间颠沛流离。这更没劲了，他想念马克。

午餐时间也是一样匆忙。

他又叫了马克曾经从他口中尝错的A套餐，从那天起他一直对这份其实毫不出彩的饭菜情有独钟。匆匆吃完之后，他就跑到白楼的小食堂，把马克的午餐带回宿舍。

病号饭实际上也是好饭，毕竟食材丰富、营养均衡，只是味道淡点。

马克厌倦了这一成不变淡出鸟的口味，可詹姆斯没有。詹姆斯是个好运到令人发指的家伙，他明明打起仗来不要命，却从没受过需要长期住院的重伤。而在马克住院的这段日子里，每每到了饭点儿他人都在基地大食堂里，很少能撞见马克进餐。他于是像发现新大陆一样对病号饭产生了浓厚的兴趣，从马克餐盒里连抢了好几口。

一边嚼裹，他一边还说自己早上没想起这一茬儿真是可惜了。

马克并不护食，只是，每被抢走一口东西，他都盯着詹姆斯大大咧咧直接与他共用的那把叉子。

詹姆斯再怎么厚脸皮也被盯得有点毛了：“看什么看？我都呼吸道感染过你了，你还嫌弃我舔你的叉子？”

印象中马克这人也没什么洁癖啊。

“我不嫌弃。”年轻人低声嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“哈，其实我刚才听见了，就是想听你再说一遍。”

“……”

詹姆斯还是有点想问马克最近是不是暗恋他，毕竟以马克从前的习惯肯定不论嫌不嫌弃都会直截了当地说“嫌弃”。可他又想，马克早上没有回应，难道中午再问一遍就会回应了？同样的玩笑一天之内开两遍实在是没必要，更何况玩笑要是重复太多遍就会变得不像玩笑了。

詹姆斯最近感觉年轻人总在试图亲近他，和他交心，甚至说些并不擅长的轻松柔软的俏皮话。这对马克其人来说真的太稀罕了，让他忍不住把这当成某种特殊的暗示，可每次他稍微一试探，小家伙就会光速缩回冷冰冰的壳里。

他又不敢强行去撬那层壳。

他早已确认自己不能失去马克。“失去”是个泛泛的概念：让他穿着黑西服去参加马克的葬礼算失去；让他与马克仅有一墙之隔却被对方避之不及也算失去。

被疏离和被厌恶是不一样的。前者是与马克相处必须习惯的常态，而后者约等于万劫不复的死刑。

他生怕自己一冲动就往马克这匹小骆驼身上添上最后一根稻草，所以把爱意都伪装成玩笑，尝试一步一步逼近年轻人的底线，并准备找到之后就在那条线上常驻。

他这个做法是有理论依据的——当年数学书上某些章节介绍过微积分以及极限思想，也就是说只要他细心把握自己的步幅，他就能无限接近马克的底线而不越过它。事实上他小时候只爱过生物和化学，但幸好学生物和化学也需要掌握一些数学。知识改变命运，知识让人合理高效地暗恋，他开始有点懂马克为什么那么爱学习了，尽管马克绝不会是因为这种狗屁理由而爱学习。

 

詹姆斯想得是很美，可他在与马克同屋的第二个晚上就失足跨过了那条线，而且还不是跨过一点点，而是一脚跨出了十万八千里去。

他后来感慨幸亏自己是个魅力四射的男人，早让马克迷上了他，所以他不慎一脚跨过的才不是马克能容忍他的底线，而是青涩男孩脆弱的心理防线。

青涩男孩让他不要那么自恋，他不予理会。

 

詹姆斯当晚霸占了马克的浴缸。

泡澡而已，他大可以回隔壁去泡的。今天白天他下楼参训几个小时，马克独自留在房间里都没出什么事，他泡澡离开半个小时自然也不会有事，可他就是死皮赖脸不回去。自知之明他当然有，他认为今后彩虹小队防守方可以考虑在演习中用他的脸皮来封墙。

并且他不光躺进了马克的浴缸，他还把马克的玩具黄鸭子给泡了——他真不明白马克这个显然毫无生活情趣的家伙怎么会在浴室里私藏这类可爱的小玩意儿。

他饶有兴趣地抬手撩着洗澡水，看那只小鸭子在水面上游。但这小东西真的没有它的主人聪明，没等游出十英寸就再也游不动了，开始原地打转——他坚持认为是鸭子有问题，而不是他划水划得有问题。

那小玩具转了180°之后面向他，一个要了命的细节就在那一刻呈现在他眼前。他揉了揉自己的眼睛，反复确认自己没有出现幻觉。

 

马克竟然用白胶条在黄鸭子的红嘴巴上也贴了个叉。

 

詹姆斯早知道马克喜欢到处贴叉，却没想到连浴室里的小玩具都惨遭迫害。不，马克浴室里能有这东西就已经让他十足诧异。

马克此时人就在外面的床上，他们直线距离不过几米。三年多了，他们一直这么近，或者更近，可今天詹姆斯几乎觉得自己不认识马克。

二十多岁的青年。幼稚可爱的男孩。

沉默寡言的天才。幼稚可爱的男孩。

以一当十的战士。幼稚可爱的男孩。

负伤倒地时差点抱着炸药去见上帝的不要命的王八蛋，他凭什么是这么个在浴缸里泡黄鸭子并在其嘴上贴叉的幼稚可爱的小男孩？！

詹姆斯脑子里乱糟糟的，心想一个人的心性怎么能如此割裂？如果有一天自己真的能与马克毫无保留地交心，又会得出什么样的结论呢？他会发现这一切其实并不矛盾吗？就像砂子、水晶和玛瑙其实都是二氧化硅那样，疯子也是马克，天才也是马克，孤独症患者也是马克，可爱男孩还是马克。还是说，他将不得不亲手把马克送到医院去治精神分裂？不过反正他自己也疯得厉害，说不定到时候俩人互相扭送，双双入院，还能住个隔壁病房。

他正想象着心理医院隔离区的墙会是什么样，却听哗啦一声，浴帘被人从外面猛地扯开。

还能有谁在这种时候来扯他的浴帘？当然是疯子天才王八蛋可爱男孩马克。

——修正一下，詹姆斯和马克的直线距离已经不再是几米远，而是急剧缩减到不足半米。

——再修正一下，马克扯的可不是詹姆斯的浴帘，而是自己的浴帘。

突然席卷而来的低温空气让詹姆斯打起寒颤，可他没有缩进水中，而是急得从浴缸里站了起来：“你来干嘛？！”

但他马上意识到自己现在一丝不挂，又尴尬地坐了回去。

他并非无意向他心爱的马克展现自己的性吸引力，毕竟他对自己的肉体也信心十足，一如他欣赏自己的人格。他自觉肌肉结实又匀称、性器中看又中用，就算大卫到他面前都得脸红自愧不如——如果雕塑的脸也会红的话。他盼着马克有朝一日能迷恋他的肉体，可现在不是时候。

他现在暴跳如雷。

是出了什么天塌地陷的大事了吗？能让马克宁可拖着一双伤腿连滚带爬地到浴室里来找他，也不肯老实躺在床上张嘴喊他一声？是嫉妒他在泡澡吗？可怜的年轻人现在还被医生勒令不许进浴缸——除非在腿上缠几层美国人的步枪盾。可就算再怎么想泡澡，也不该这么火急火燎地杀过来吧？

“我来晚了。你果然动了我的鸭子。”年轻人低落地垂下了头，却正好俯瞰浴缸里的男人，又僵硬地缓缓挪开了视线。

“我？动了你的？鸭子？”詹姆斯一字一句地反问一遍。

“是的，你动了我的鸭子。我很生气。”马克于是重复了他的控诉，并补充说明他的感受。

“哦，是吗？我都不知道你这人还会生气！”尤其还是为这种屁大点小事一本正经地生气。

生气了怎么办？按正常人谈恋爱的思路，宝贝儿生气了，得哄吧？可詹姆斯根本不想哄，他觉得马克简直不可理喻。

老天啊，自己竟然失手动了小男孩儿珍贵的鸭子，这可真是罪大恶极，要不然自己一头扎进浴缸在这泡了鸭子的洗澡水里淹死算了。

 

 

詹姆斯把那只小鸭子捞起来仔细擦干，毕恭毕敬地摆回了原位，心想这下自己旁边虎视眈眈这位爷总该回床上躺着去了吧？可马克竟然拽来淋浴用的小塑料凳，挨着浴缸坐下了。

被自己的动作折磨得吃痛，年轻人嘶嘶哈哈地抽着气。詹姆斯心惊肉跳地伸手扶了他一把，又在他身上留下几个精湿的手印。

浅色衣衫隐隐透出肤色，这场面让有心人血脉贲张。

死神又一次贱笑着向詹姆斯·波特招了手。去你妈的，老子的循环系统还健壮得很！詹姆斯在脑海里把那来自地狱的使者撵走。

他微微侧身，趴在浴缸沿儿上，把胯下蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿从马克视野里遮去。他嫌麻烦所以没弄什么肥皂沫，浴缸里就是清水，他可不想在这个时候现眼。

“马克，你到底来干嘛？哦我是说，除了来救你的宝贝鸭子以外。”

“我来找你说话。”马克皱着眉头抓了抓自己的头发，像是在为措辞而烦恼，“你说过7×24小时……那个……欢迎我。”

詹姆斯稍微有点耳鸣，脑子也成了一团浆糊。他怀疑一整缸的洗澡水顺着耳朵流进了他的脑袋，可低头一看，水几乎还是原先那么深，只在刚才他猛然起身又坐回去时流失了一点点。那他脑壳里究竟进了什么？泰晤士河吗？

“你什么毛病啊？专挑别人洗澡的时候来聊天？是，波特的大门永远向你敞开，可你总得给波特留点歇业休息的时候吧？”詹姆斯说得好像很恼火似的，却又在年轻人露出略带歉疚的神情时心满意足地话锋一转，“好吧好吧，现在特殊营业时间到了。甜心，你想聊点儿什么？”

 

“我还没想好。”年轻人几乎是沮丧地闭了闭眼睛。

詹姆斯气得想吻他。

 

 

历经一番天人交战之后，詹姆斯还是没急着吻：

马克没有预备好话题，可他却有现成的，他正愁找不到机会跟年轻人开口，这下可好，人自己送上门来了。

既然如此那还吻什么吻？强吻随时都能，谈心却不是。

“你不说我可说了啊。”詹姆斯于是毫不客气地主导了年轻人难得主动的谈话，“马克，天杀的小混蛋，你跟我说说，出事那天你手里攥着C4到底想干什么？我想不明白，也看不见你的报告。我就快疯了。”

这一刻他和马克一模一样，都是煞风景的坏人了。

一段不长不短的沉默过后，马克开口：“我还以为这桩任务已经结了。”

任务确实已经结了。

他们全歼了敌人，牵动全队神经的重伤员也脱离了生命危险，最后一份报告已经交上，心理评估和谈话环节也已经结束，马克最终没有接受Harry的调职建议，选择了留在战斗部门。

本该结束了。

然而——

“在我心里还没结。”

詹姆斯始终放不下这件事。他在Harry面前毫不犹豫地出言维护马克，那是出于本能，可实际上他根本就想不通马克为什么要这样做。想到年轻人险些死去，他的心就很痛。

“结果是我没死，我还活着，中间过程不太重要，詹姆斯。”年轻人又搬出他最擅长的快刀斩乱麻的辩论思路，那就是往二元思想上靠。马克曾经说过，他觉得只有01两种编码的世界很美。詹姆斯当时就觉得马克简直扯他妈的蛋，现在仍然这么觉得。

“想说就说，不说的话特殊营业就结束了，你赶紧滚。”詹姆斯趴在浴缸边大言不惭地想把浴缸的主人撵走。

马克深呼吸，肋骨刚刚愈合的胸膛大幅地起伏着。

过了一会儿，他抬手扳开水龙头，给詹姆斯那缸大约已经凉了的洗澡水续了点热的，然后讲起那天黎明前最黑暗的时候他所经历的故事——他的口气的确就像在说一个和他无关的故事，但听故事的人仍然揪心。

 

“当时厂房外面突然开始有动静，我想到可能是情报出了纰漏，有人逃出来了。那些人听上去很忙乱，我以为他们会马上转移，所以选择就地隐蔽。厂房里很黑，不进来搜的话我想没人能发现里面藏着人。等他们走了，我再联络你们去追击就是了。

“但他们从侧门进来了。他们说着当地话，我只能听懂一部分。哦？因为我实在没东西可学的时候就学外语，刚好学过，但还只学了一点点。我后悔了，我应该多学点的。

“我大概听出这厂房里藏着一些他们的东西——后来事实证明是炸药。他们进来拿炸药，我的设备被发现了。是的，指示灯。只有那么一点点亮光，可还是被发现了。等我什么时候能回实验室工作了，我就把我所有设备外壳上能发光能反光的东西挨个拆掉。我当时跟设备挨得不算特别近，但他们围过来了，所以我扫了一梭子。”

詹姆斯忍不住打岔：“你扫了谁一梭子？设备？你他妈的不会跑吗？你自己都说厂房里很黑，我不信你跑不掉。”

选择第一时间销毁设备之后，暴露了的年轻人可就没法悄无声息地逃掉了，只能在厂里东躲西藏，或主动出击。一个人对上十几个人，傻子都不会这么干，可天才竟然这么干。

“我跑得掉，可我很难收拾起设备一起跑掉。”

“别告诉我你怕设备被俘。现在随便什么臭鱼烂虾都能破解你的密码了吗？”那老子怎么至今破解不了呢？

“我对自己的加密算法有信心。但詹姆斯你不懂，破解密码不能纯靠穷举法，你就算把全球前十的超级计算机全都借来也很难在短时间内跑完那么大的计算量，更何况很多东西并不允许你试验无限次。破解要靠社工，以及一点运气。换句话说就是要猜。鬼知道白面具会不会有人恰好猜中我的密码。”

“这我不服。老子每天就睡在你隔壁，都猜不中，白面具的人凭什么能猜中？而且马克，我没听错吧？你什么时候也开始信运气了？”

“我不信自己的运气，但我得信敌人的。所以我不能冒那个风险。”

太绝了。詹姆斯几乎被这套歪理给说服。

现在他懂了马克不愿设备被俘的理由了，虽然在他看来为了规避小概率事件的风险而赌上小命实在没什么必要，但马克的确就是那么滴水不漏一人，搞不好把较真儿看得比命还重要。

其实如果换成是他的话，或许他会比马克更绝，他甚至有可能为了找刺激而选择这么干。他实在没有苛责马克的立场。行吧。

可这事儿真的只能做得这么绝吗？就没别的办法了吗？

他仍然觉得有蹊跷。

“然后你就一梭子子弹销毁设备，主动暴露了？你他妈的到底为什么没逃走？你自己都说了那群人可能会马上转移，所以不大可能当场坐下来破解你的狗屁设备，对吧？尽管让他们带走不就行了？我们从地底上来之后马上就可以把东西抢回来。你得信任我们，得相信我们能拆好那颗脏弹，能第一时间追上去，能把你的宝贝完好无损地带回来。”

“我不是不信任队友。可他们拿到了厂房里的炸药要离开。”

马克固执地望着詹姆斯的眼睛。

他们实在是很少这样长久地对视，詹姆斯在那双眸子里读出了太多复杂又沉重的东西，这几乎让他疲惫。

詹姆斯这才意识到，马克最想规避的并不是少量信息泄露的那点小风险。扫向设备的一梭子子弹只是顺手，无论那天设备如何，年轻的士兵最终都将主动出击。马克其实是帮助地下的队友，或是小镇上的平民规避了天大的风险——

红了眼的恐怖分子会拿着废工厂里的炸药去做什么呢？会屠杀，让镇上没能逃走的平民血流成河；或者会一个回马枪杀回地堡，让他们伤亡惨重或全军覆没。

那座地堡着实易守难攻：不光从外往里打很难，从里往外打也同样难。一旦出入口全被卡死，里面的人就在劫难逃。

他们有情报和科技的双重支持才敢打下去，并且第一时间就控制住那颗炸弹，就是为了避免被困地底。如果当天敌人真的杀了回去，他们可能就得付出血的代价去突围；或者考虑更坏的情况，如果敌人炸塌了所有出口和通风口，他们轻则屈辱地挖洞逃亡，重则全体折在暗无天日的地下。

是马克救了他们。

詹姆斯此时后知后觉地又体验了一把劫后余生的快感，他微微颤栗，在浴缸里带起一圈圈细密的水纹。这份快感是马克给的，这更让他兴奋。

“谢了，兄弟。”但一句谢谢太单薄，他决心今后对这善良勇敢得叫人心疼的战士再好一点，尽管他已经不知道自己要怎么做才能更好。

“我只是做了我该做的。”年轻人重新变得冷静又克制，仿佛他一开始的任务就是阻击那一小股流窜的敌人，为队友解围只是顺便。

然而他现在掩饰已经太晚了，詹姆斯已经窥见那颗柔软无暇的心了。

只是詹姆斯仍旧看不惯马克对自己的残忍。

“好，你做了你该做的。所以你留着自己的炸药，却引爆了他们的炸药？怎么做到的？”

“我销毁设备之后又躲了起来，但听见他们对持有炸药的那个家伙很忌惮，一直在叫他小心别把自己人给炸了。所以我打了个赌。”

马克稍微讲了讲他尝试引爆那名持炸药敌人的过程，轻描淡写地。他说他没有Glaz那么准，所以挨了几枪才终于打中。

詹姆斯听后汗毛倒竖，心想幸好当时那波白面具里也没人像Glaz那么准，不然马克这颗天才脑袋早他妈的被射成烂泥了。

原来当时的爆炸是这么发生的。

詹姆斯于是明白马克赌赢了。

“是HMTD？”

“是的。幸好是HMTD。”

——幸好是化学性质不太稳定的起爆炸药，恐怖主义人体炸弹常用的那种，而不是C4之类枪击火烧都不会被引爆的高稳定性炸药，不然马克挨再多枪子儿都不可能将其打炸。

“啧，天才，你不是不信自己的运气吗？”

詹姆斯习惯性地抓住年轻人话里前后矛盾之处冷嘲热讽，但说到一半他后悔了：一个不相信运气的人既然敢赌，肯定是一旦赌输了也有后招啊。

果不其然，马克说：“所以我留着我的遥控炸药。”

子弹射击的能量达不到某些稳定炸药爆炸的阈值，但一场小爆炸的能量却肯定足够引发连环爆炸，所以马克留着C4，让它去充当一根起爆用的雷管。然而，要是真到了那山穷水尽的一步，当雷管的恐怕就不止那包遥控炸药了吧？

“你就不怕顺手把自己也给炸了？”

“所以我才会先尝试枪击引爆。要用C4起爆的话，我就必须要确保人体炸弹在爆炸范围里。机会就那么一次，一旦C4扔偏了，我没办法去捡回来重新扔。”

马克的解释让詹姆斯毛骨悚然，又七窍生烟。

怎样确保敌人的炸药在C4爆炸范围之内呢？要想扔得准，就得离得足够近。怎么足够近呢？这小疯子难道要对恐怖分子发动自杀式恐怖袭击吗？一旦离得足够近了，马克就会在连环爆炸中变成当时现场那些被烧成焦炭的扭曲尸体之中的一个。或者几块。

万幸，马克没有被逼到自杀式引爆的那一步，可即使这样，他也还是差点没了命。

“你他妈的就没考虑过你自己的死活？”

“那不太重要。无论如何，我达成阻击目的了。”

这家伙连命都不要，就为了让敌人的炸药在废工厂里被引爆，而不是地堡的出入口，他们地下队伍该感恩戴德。可是，无论出于什么目的，一个人怎么能那么冷静地计划自己的死亡？回头还若无其事地对别人说，战术目的比较重要，自己的死活不太重要？

詹姆斯真是又气又恨。

他心爱的人差点有计划地让他痛失所爱，这他妈的无疑是蓄意谋杀。

“你他妈真是个欠操的小混蛋，马克，你快气死我了！你就把他们放过来让我们打多好？我们是死是活用你管啊？回头你就解释说你觉得单枪匹马阻击十几个敌人不明智，或者你说不知道他们拿到了炸药，谁都不会怪你的，军事法庭都判不了你。可你他妈的偏要主动出击？！你是不是觉得自己特酷啊？是不是想牺牲自己拯救队友、拯救全世界啊？少他妈的自我感动了。你不这么做，地球也照样转，彩虹小队照样反恐。马克·钱德尔，我告诉你，你那天要是真挂了，老子肯定会骑在你的墓碑上笑出声来的！我他妈——”

 

詹姆斯刻薄的诅咒在他看见他年轻的战友受伤的神情时戛然而止。

他敢肯定自己伤害了马克，因为马克瞪大眼睛错愕地望着他，那双眸子里甚至沾着潮气。

是浴室里升腾的水汽打湿了马克的眼睛吧……一定是。

不，不是的。

浴缸里续进去的那些水也早就凉了，不仅不会冒热气，反而让人感到冷。

詹姆斯在马克美丽的眼睛里看见面目可憎的自己。

 

“你觉得我可笑，詹姆斯。我很难过。”马克垂下头去。

 

詹姆斯恨不得撕烂自己的嘴。

他根本就不觉得马克可笑，他觉得他自己才最他妈的可笑。瞧瞧，“我很生气”、“我很难过”，马克今天几次尝试向他表达感情，可他给马克带来的都是这样的负面情绪——尽管他仍然不觉得小鸭子被泡值得马克生气。

但口是心非、尖酸刻薄可能是他的劣根性——他甚至从不觉得这有什么不好，直到刚才他意识到自己恶毒的唇枪舌剑伤害了那个本该被他放在心尖儿上疼爱的人。

“对不起，马克，真的对不起。我刚刚说的都是假的。”詹姆斯把脸深深埋进了自己的掌心里，“我他妈的其实是……被你吓破胆了你知道吗？”

天塌下来都能当被盖的詹姆斯·波特也会害怕。就这么简单。

“……我害怕听见你用写报告写论文的口气谈论你自己的死亡。马克，这世上真的没那么多事值得你为之去死。哦，虽然我根本没资格这么说你。但，我真希望你能再自私一点，拼命活着。”

“为什么？”

他们每个人都在成为军人时宣过誓，誓言明明奉劝他们在生死存亡的时刻别太自私。

“因为我这个人自私，行了吧？我在乎你，我不想失去你。我说我会骑在你墓碑上笑那纯属闹着玩儿，我不可能笑得出来的，一旦你挂了，我他妈的可能会跪在你的碑下面哭，马克。我真不想掉那个眼泪，那样子肯定很丑。”

说着说着意识到自己越了界，詹姆斯又开始粉饰太平：

“不光是我吧，如果真到了那时候——我是说‘如果’——大家都会很痛心。你那帮书呆子朋友肯定会聚在你的实验室里哭着嚎着怀念你的。而且你也不想想你的家人？你是他们心爱的孩子，他们不会愿意看着你年纪轻轻就死去。不管是为了谁，你都得惜命。是的，我们必须勇敢无私，但你总可以装得对这世界有点留恋吧？你非要对爱你的人那么无情？”

“詹姆斯……”马克尾音带颤。或许年轻人此刻也被这番怪诞的谈话逼到了崩溃边缘。

勇敢，死亡，自私，在乎与爱，沉重的话题里又藏着某种鲜活的东西。

“我说得可能有点怪，马克，原谅我。”詹姆斯努力想着该怎么把话给圆回去，可事实上他就快受不了了，他没法阻止自己对马克表露爱意。

 

又是一段令人心慌的沉默。

伦敦人在浴缸里发着抖。

许久之后马克像做出了什么艰难抉择似的，在深呼吸之后又一次出声：“詹姆斯，你的特殊营业时间，我其实不是没想好要说什么，而是没想好究竟要不要说。听了你刚才的话，我决定说出来。也会有点怪，比你说的还要怪。”

马克一开口，詹姆斯就嗅到了最终审判的味道。

他绝望地心想，自己这些天小心翼翼地在底线附近流窜作案，最终还是失足落网了。马克法官即将敲定他的罪名和刑期。

也不知道该法官是会按英国现行法律来判，还是随心所欲地判，总之詹姆斯祈祷着马克的法条也废除了死刑。

 

但马克却轻轻地说：“我爱你，詹姆斯。”语调不硬，也不带刺，甚至很温柔。

“……詹姆斯，我想我是真的爱你，不然我没法解释自己的异常。我渴望和你亲近，渴望被你关照和在乎，见不到你的时候我会想你——所以我才请你住进我的房间。我不愿意跟人分享我的私人空间，除非那人是你。但你乱动我的鸭子我还是有点生气。不过如果今天的谈话能得出我的预期结果，我就可以考虑跟你分享它。扯远了。我说我会很想你，詹姆斯，我连受伤倒地那一刻都想到了你，我甚至梦见过……”

马克顿了顿。

詹姆斯愣了。

马克每个字都在他的脑子里狂轰乱炸，他一时难以在废墟之上重建理智，甚至没能立刻给他心爱的傻男孩一个正面的反馈。马克后面那半句更加重磅了，简直是核打击的级别。他木然地等着后文——梦见过什么呢？

年轻人到底还是羞于描述他梦里的场面，只是笼统又抽象地概括了一下：“我想我的身体也在被你吸引。或许你会觉得恶心，但真的抱歉，它不太听我使唤。我想和你做爱，带点感情的那种。我还盼着我们能建立起某种更加……确凿的关系。类似恋爱或者婚姻？事实上多尼米克曾经建议我跟你结婚，我想他是在开玩笑，可我认真思考过，我是想和你走到那一步的。这就是我要说的，我从很早之前就开始想说。詹姆斯，你偶尔让我觉得自己可以把这些话全都对你说出来，觉得你会满足我。如果那只是我的错觉、你其实不会的话，我们可以来个版本回滚，滚到我编出密码表敲响墙壁那天以前，一切就都会回到正轨上去了。”

“我说完了，我希望能得到你明确的响应。”马克又补充道。

最后一句的音色有点哑，想必少言寡语的年轻人从未习惯一口气说这么多话，或者也因为什么别的原因，而口干舌燥。

其实詹姆斯几次想插话，尤其“版本回滚”那里，他马上就要放声尖叫“回滚个屁啊我也爱你”，可年轻人都执拗地继续说了下去，不容打断。

詹姆斯总觉得表达欲如此旺盛的马克他好像在哪见过。想起来了，那是他从道边揪了一朵花去看马克的那一天，他一厢情愿地失了恋，而马克好像欲言又止。

老天啊。詹姆斯陷入了深深的忏悔。他当时竟然为自己拐弯抹角藏住了心思而沾沾自喜？

太亏了，亏大发了，他那时候就该直接问马克是不是爱他，百分之二百能得到肯定回答的不是吗？并且不光那一次，这些天里他其实有无数次机会可以表白，哪怕他能有马克一半的坦率和勇敢，德国佬这会儿恐怕都该欢天喜地来参加他们的婚礼了吧？可他没有。他愣是一路逃避，最后等着他口口声声说深爱着的人把他从壳里拖出来鞭笞。

詹姆斯这才知道，一直缩在壳里的人根本就不止马克。

 

马克此时蜷缩在小凳子上不安地等着回应，样子可怜兮兮的，詹姆斯望着他的傻天才，简直羞愧难当——现在他是真的开始害臊了。可他臭不要脸这么多年也习惯了，马上又找回了不知羞的状态：“宝贝儿，甜心，我的马克，你想要什么样的响应？口头上的？还是行动上的？”

马克几乎是喜出望外地抬起头望着浴缸里的男人：“用你喜欢的形式。”

詹姆斯挑了挑眉：我喜欢的形式？那自然是全都要。

他先是开了口：“我也爱你，马克。抱歉，我真该早点告诉你的。”

然后他起身跨出了浴缸。

他现在想给他亲爱的马克一个拥抱，或者再多做点别的，可他不想把马克的伤处给打湿，只好先拽过自己带来的浴巾擦身。他很急，动作快得就像以二倍速播放的一段录像。

马克竟一直仰脸看着他，像在看学术论文一样认真，搞得录像里的演员先生稍微有点硬。

“马克我跟你讲，你别招惹我，我现在要操你的话连裤子都不用脱。”詹姆斯恶狠狠地警告道。

年轻人顿时红透了脸，真不知道方才那一番有声有色的大胆表白究竟是从谁嘴里冒出来的。支支吾吾了半天，马克终于憋出一句：“……我更希望你能等我把伤养好。”

詹姆斯心想那当然，不然你以为你还有机会坐在这儿说出一句完整的话？“那你他妈的就少用那种眼神看着我。”

“好。”

詹姆斯总觉得马克其实想问“哪种眼神”，是碍于他的淫威才没敢问。

勒令那勾人而不自知的年轻人把视线挪走之后，詹姆斯仍然感觉浑身的热量都源源不断地涌向胯下。他没辙了。谁让他是个泡个澡的工夫就突然暗恋变明恋、明恋变相恋、稀里糊涂就抱得马克归的幸运男人呢？买彩票中头奖还有当场高兴疯掉的呢，他想自己有点反应纯属正常。

马克两条伤腿都蜷在身前，詹姆斯于是从侧面贴了上去，张开双臂环住年轻人的肩。

这真是个名正言顺又舒服的拥抱。

詹姆斯紧紧箍着马克，将头埋在他颈窝里，吻他后颈那里白净的皮肤和卷翘的发梢，呼吸间嗅到一点洗发水味以及满满的马克的气息。詹姆斯惬意地眯起了眼。

后来浴室里断断续续响起詹姆斯低哑含混的声音：“我们在一起，马克。从现在，不，从刚才开始，我们就是你想要的那种……确凿的关系。让我爱你，只爱你一个，让我守着你，和你交心，和你同命。马克……”

马克的双手悄悄攀上了詹姆斯宽阔的背。

“我爱你，詹姆斯。”年轻人也把头靠在现在已经是他爱人的伦敦同事肩上，“其实我一度以为你不会想要这样的关系。这像枷锁一样，而你……我想你会更爱自由。”

詹姆斯斩钉截铁地骂道：“去他妈的自由。”

可转眼他又想到了更好的说辞：“撤回前言。我当然爱自由，但我有爱你的自由，也有跟你捆在一起的自由，谁要是敢妨碍我伟大的自由，我就要像麦克踹我那样踹谁的屁股。”

马克早就听过前来探病的队友添油加醋地讲詹姆斯被踹的故事，他稍微在詹姆斯背上撸了撸以表同情——本该揉揉屁股的不是吗？可马克还是没把手伸得太往下。

“所以，从今往后我能享用你的玩具鸭子了吗？”詹姆斯戏谑地问了一句，以确认马克在这番长谈过后是否得到了预期的结果。

马克的欢喜其实是很明显的，无论是变得轻快起来的语调、还是微微冒汗的掌心，都充分说明年轻人此时和詹姆斯一样，正沉浸在庞大的幸福感之中。可提到鸭子，马克又重新变得生硬，隔了一会儿才勉为其难地点了点头。

看来他是真的非常宝贝那个嘴上打叉的小鸭子。

詹姆斯暗暗翻了个白眼儿心想，谁稀罕泡你的鸭子？

于是他换了个更实在的问题：“那么请问，从现在开始我能享用你了吗？我的马克。”他从年轻人颈间抬起头来，毫不意外地捕捉到了那张脸上惊惶又羞涩的神情。

“可是我……”

“我知道的！但今天晚上，在这间浴室里，如果我什么都不做，我他妈的肯定会爆炸。我有分寸，马克，好马克，你就先给我个吻……”

詹姆斯渐渐低下去的话音最后被捂在了两人终于贴合的唇瓣里头。

詹姆斯享用着马克，肆意摩擦、吮吸、撕咬着马克的唇。片刻后他觉得还不够，伸出手狠狠捏了一把年轻人的脸颊，找到上下牙之间那条缝儿，隔着皮肉强势地用手把它撬开。

“开门！”

詹姆斯从牙缝儿里挤出简短的一句，然后将舌头探进了马克的口腔。那里面又湿又热，让詹姆斯几乎情难自禁，他掠夺着，喘息着，双手开始不老实地贴着年轻人的皮肤表面上下游走，一只探进衣摆，一只伸向裤腰。爱抚途中他摸到了几处煞风景的弹痕和手术疤，他皱着眉头强迫自己把它们忘记。

马克浑身颤抖着，小幅地挣扎着，被堵个严实的嘴里发出黏腻的呜咽来，但那不太像是呻吟，原意可能是在叫停。

詹姆斯差点就折腾得无法收场了——

直到他忽然感觉不对劲，赶忙放开了马克把头扭向旁边，然后打了个震天撼地的大喷嚏。

 

詹姆斯·波特的丢人事件排行榜一天之内更新了两次。

 

TBC  
美咸  
2019.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.终于在一起了。可急死我这个英防女孩了！！！！  
> 2.你们猜怎么着？？？本文竟然有英翻版本啦！感谢超级无敌中英双语lecielazure太太的欣赏和支持，英文版目前也是周更连载中！地址戳：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670864/chapters/44278159 大家感兴趣的话也请多多支持英文版！


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但凡琐碎的，都是美丽的。

10#

 

“晚安，詹姆斯。”

“晚安，马克。”

后半夜三点时他们不知道是第多少次互道了晚安，然后在短暂的沉寂过后再次发现对方仍然没睡，重新聊起来。

这次话题来到了詹姆斯今天的射击成绩。

詹姆斯是个天赋型选手，很灵动，坐着躺着趴着随便打都稳中靶心，跑动之中急停射击也准，并且在战场上和靶场上一样准。他的射击训练成绩原是一件无需讨论的事情，更何况他从前常对马克吹嘘自己的神准，马克明明耳朵生茧不愿听。

可今天马克主动问起。

“甜心，你要是实在没什么好说的，就不用硬说了，真的。我其实完全不介意你话少……”詹姆斯翻了个身，面朝马克，尽管在没有光源的房间里他根本看不见床上的爱人，“哦不，我确实稍微有那么一丝介意，但我保证，就是很小很小的那么一丝丝。我希望你能跟我多说点儿，但你也用不着没话找话。”

在确定关系当晚仍要坚守地铺，这让詹姆斯多少有些幽怨，可他不敢挤上马克的单人床。马克这可怜的小家伙已经受了够多的痛了，没必要让他詹姆斯·波特再给那触目惊心的伤痕和断骨施以重压——詹姆斯睡觉不太老实。

伴着窗外沙沙细雨声，马克也翻身过来。

“我是真的想聊聊射击。”

“哦？想你的枪了？”

“嗯。”

詹姆斯想，马克果然是个不甘停滞在原地的家伙，手边没有电脑时想念电脑，回归电子设备怀抱之后就又开始想念枪械。负伤卧床一个月了，马克得是多么想重新回到队伍里啊。

于是詹姆斯脑海里冒出疯狂的想法来：“那，明天我带你去靶场？我想办法把你的枪偷出来，等训练结束他们都走了之后，我陪你练一会儿。”

马克听后连呼吸都急促了几分，过了好一阵子才缓过来，应了一声，然后心满意足地表示自己要再次尝试入睡了。

詹姆斯于是也说，睡吧宝贝。

但他们仍然没能成功入眠。马克也没有，詹姆斯也没有。

 

最终詹姆斯确认这是一种精神上的煎熬，决定做点儿什么来将其终结。

“马克，睡吧。都多大人了啊，不就谈个恋爱吗，至于亢奋成这样？你是回到十几岁了吗？”詹姆斯先发制人，说得好像他自己就不亢奋似的。

但话一出口，他又有点悔。这是个该死的可以继续聊下去的话头儿，他竟然在想劝人快睡时突发话唠病，又提起了一个新话题。他暗暗祈祷马克可千万别理他，毕竟再过两个多小时他就该起床了。

然而马克今天一反常态地爱说话。

“我十几岁的时候也没谈过恋爱，詹姆斯。我那个时候在过别人二十多岁的日子。”马克说。那声音里听不出任何情绪，詹姆斯因此不知道马克除了陈述事实以外是不是还想表达什么，比如遗憾，或是骄傲？

但无论如何，詹姆斯某种诡异的占有欲得到了满足，他对此非常愉快。

“哇哦，詹姆斯·波特可真酷——钱德尔小朋友的初恋男友！但小朋友，你都把二十多岁的人生走完大半了，却似乎还是对‘二十多岁’一无所知。你知道吗，别人二十多岁的时候，罗曼史都能有你今天上午看的那本……叫什么来着，《TCP/LP详解》？那么厚了。”

“那本书很不错，我能捋着目录把内容背出来，但闲着的时候还是喜欢翻翻。只有卷一比较厚，卷二和卷三都薄。但它的书名其实是《TCP/IP详解》，不是LP。詹姆斯，我没有想到你经常上网却能把TCP/IP给叫错，这是常识。”

马克一板一眼地纠正，并认真地质疑，尽管他站着说话不腰疼的质疑听上去好像嘲讽。

提到自己的书和专业知识时马克话更多一些，如数家珍的语气自信又张扬。詹姆斯往床的方向看了看，他几乎以为自己会看见年轻人在闪闪发光——闪着意气风发但欠揍的光。

“老子一个普通互联网用户为什么非得掌握网络知识？难不成我反恐还得了解每名恐怖分子的前世今生吗？你可真逗。”

“不一样。调查敌人的背景资料需要花点功夫，但记下一个小常识只需要一秒……所以，那个情史有卷一那么厚的‘别人’是你吗，詹姆斯？”马克又似笑非笑地问。

“哈？不不不，不是我。我就是我，我可不是‘别人’。”詹姆斯则是嬉皮笑脸地搪塞过去，“我的意思是说，你并不是十几岁时活在了二十几岁，你他妈的纯是把你不感兴趣的生活方式都给屏蔽了知道吗？别人二十几岁可能在谈恋爱，或者不光谈恋爱，还组地下乐队，或者在旅行和写诗，在杀人或被杀，或者流浪……也或者在陆军的中量级拳台上挥出制胜一拳将对手K.O，让台下所有喘着气儿的生物都迷上他。可你心目中的二十几岁竟然就是搞搞小发明、发发SCI？你真无趣，马克。幸好你遇上我了，不然我真的难以想象你七八十岁或者更老的时候会如何回忆你单调乏味的一生。”

马克思考片刻后欣然答道：“我会抱着我的小发明和我发过的论文笑出来。”

詹姆斯在黑暗中无力地翻出一个白眼来。

他以为马克会再酷一点，说自己不爱追忆过去什么的，而没有想到马克竟坦然地说会抱着什么东西笑出来。这让他又想起了他出任务带伤回来那次，马克与他分享了学会用左手写字的快乐。那一天和眼下简直如出一辙。

多么怪诞又单纯无暇的快乐。

詹姆斯无从反驳，因为一名科学天才毋庸置疑能在自己的工作学习成果之中获得快乐，就像他从战场上能够寻到刺激感一样——尽管他们可能互相瞧不上对方的所谓快乐。

“抱着发明和论文笑出来？好吧甜心。我记得我问过你很多次，你退休之后有什么打算，你这还是第一次正面给我答复吧？但我不满意你的回答。你应该说，到了那个时候你会抱着你的伴侣詹姆斯笑出来，懂吗？”

詹姆斯其实就是嘴上那么一说，却听黑暗中一阵窸窸窣窣，年轻人似是掀开了被子一角，悄声问道：“我能现在抱着你笑吗，詹姆斯？”

噢！意外收获。这可不太妙。

“不好吧，我万一碰着你呢？我跟你讲我睡觉做梦会打人的，你可千万别小瞧一名前拳击手……”詹姆斯在推三阻四的同时摸黑爬到了马克床边，“宝贝，我以前怎么不知道你有这么黏人？嗯？”

詹姆斯小心翼翼爬上床，贴着床沿躺下，马克的胳膊迅速缠了上来。

“哎哟哟哟，这么急！之前那是谁呀，稍微撩一下就脸红害臊的？灯一闭就大胆了是吗？”詹姆斯一边嘴巴不停张合遮掩自己的紧张，一边手忙脚乱地把扑来的年轻人抱个满怀，并且凭着记忆避开马克伤还没好的地方。这真不是件容易事。

 

凌晨三点半他们在宽一米二的床上缠在一起。两条棉质背心的布料磨蹭着，裸露在外的肌肤相亲。他们呼吸相闻，被彼此灼热的气息烫到。

马克凑在詹姆斯肩头，在昏黑和宁静之中笑了一声。

 

詹姆斯被满足感冲昏头脑，但又迷迷糊糊想起马克是说要抱着他笑，本能地感到自己被小东西给耍了：“马克，为什么？”

那声笑让他犯怵。

“因为，等我七八十岁或者更老的时候你还在吗？这是我从人类平均寿命角度出发而提出的合理疑问，我没有别的意思。”马克紧了紧手臂，“所以我想现在抱着你笑。”

“……操你个小混蛋。”詹姆斯抽出一只手来，狠狠把马克的头压进柔软的枕头里，但想了想又捧起来，摸到嘴唇的位置轻轻吻了一口，“你不就比我小个十来岁吗，神气什么啊？赶紧睡你的觉吧，熬夜折寿。”

“好吧。那晚安，詹姆斯。”

又一次晚安。

这次马克或许是终于扛不住亢奋过后的疲惫，也或许是因为满足于这个拥抱，在话音落下不久后就沉沉睡去了。詹姆斯随后颇费一番功夫才把自己从年轻人臂弯之中拔出来，悄无声息地溜回地铺上去。

 

躺回去的詹姆斯又胡乱想了一小会儿。

实际上，“小个十来岁”并不是一件微不足道的事，它塑成了詹姆斯对马克的庞杂感情之中很重要的一部分。

马克比詹姆斯迟了十一年才来到这世上，尽管他们初次相见时马克已经是个冷峻可靠的青年，跟小孩子沾不上边儿了，但看在詹姆斯眼中，马克始终稚嫩又鲜活。他自然而然地从一个年长者的立场出发，想要给小家伙一些引导、保护和支持——尽管波特前辈在普世意义上来讲算不上一个好的人生前辈，并且更多时候没那么好心，反而总有欺凌、戏耍马克的恶劣冲动。可他始终以年长者自居。

马克所谓的“合理疑问”确实很合理，因为年轻人在长大，总有一天也会变得不再年轻，而到了那时，年长者就会变成年老者。詹姆斯不知道那条分界线确切的位置，但他知道那一天总会到来。等到连马克都变得很老的时候，他或许已经躺进房子后花园的十字架下，或者已经在那儿躺了很多年了。

马克显然不是个喜欢想那么远的人，这家伙工作学习的计划都以周为单位，生活可能也是。说不定马克就是不喜欢考虑未来的不定因素，才把几十年后的拥抱和笑挪到了刚才。而詹姆斯觉得，马克干得漂亮——未来的事情就交给未来的詹姆斯和马克去头疼好了，和今天的他们有什么关系？

詹姆斯现在不想再庸人自扰，他只他妈的想赶紧睡觉。

 

 

然而事实证明两个多小时并不是个合适的睡眠时间单位。它作为养精蓄锐的小睡吧，稍微有点长；当成一整天的睡眠吧，又实在太短了。睡这俩小时，甚至不如干脆通宵不睡。

詹姆斯被规律的生物钟拉回现实时头疼欲裂、精神恍惚，想了一下才想起自己姓甚名谁、起床要干嘛。

爬起来看到床上有个俊俏的青年睡得很甜，毫无防备地把咽喉、心口等所有要害都暴露在他面前，詹姆斯想起这是马克·R·钱德尔，是他昨晚追到手或者说被其追到手的恋人。他几个小时前刚答应带马克去靶场。

晨训只是拉个体能，没有射击科目，于是詹姆斯没有喊马克，自行收拾妥当出门去。参完训带着早餐回来，詹姆斯才把马克摇醒。

住院期间严格保证的八小时睡眠冷不防被缩减到一半，年轻人自然是没睡够的。他一言不发，两眼通红，忿忿瞪着同样满眼红血丝的詹姆斯。

“早，亲爱的。”詹姆斯木然地向他亲爱的马克问早安，对上小家伙堪称凶狠的眼神，稍微有点疑惑——他们是恋人还是仇人来着？“我是你男友吧？如果我没搞错的话。”

马克思索了几秒钟之后郑重地点头：“是。”

“噢！原来不是我在做梦。这太奇妙了。”詹姆斯由衷感慨道。

然后他扶马克起床穿好衣服，洗漱，进餐，带马克出门。

 

下楼时詹姆斯稍微头疼了一下。

他们住在三层。这宿舍楼最高才四层，住户全是能把爬楼梯这点运动量当成是休息的身轻体健的特勤干员，从一楼到四楼没有一个人抱怨这楼里缺个电梯。

可今天詹姆斯站在楼梯口，推着一把轮椅，轮椅上坐着马克。

他的臂力倒是足以支撑他把人和轮椅一块儿扛下去，可他生怕出什么差池把马克给摔到了，只好分两趟来搬运。他在轮椅前蹲下身来，让马克爬上他的背，准备先把人背下楼梯暂存到一楼的多功能厅里，回头再上来拿交通工具。

马克赞成这个方案，顺从地趴到了詹姆斯背上。

保险起见，或者出于某些显而易见的私心，詹姆斯下台阶时用双手紧紧地托着马克的屁股。他充分利用起每一个能从监控之中遮去动作的角度，趁机用手隔着两层衣料放肆地揉捏着年轻人的臀瓣。

有急促的鼻息抓挠着他的脖颈，有滚烫的硬物顶着他的后腰。

他恨这四段台阶的路程太短。

“嘿，马克啊……”上帝作证，詹姆斯只是想揩个油，而非蓄意纵火，“你屁股的手感真的不如从前了，还是多吃点好吃的吧，赶紧长回来。”

——说点欠揍的话把怒火点起来，欲火自然就熄了吧。他乐观地心想。

他说的倒是不假，以前马克的臀部是比现在要紧实挺翘一点，詹姆斯冒着生命危险摸过，那美好的触感让他终生难忘。尽管现在手感也不赖，可负伤和暴瘦毕竟给马克的身体带来的都是负面影响，詹姆斯心疼得不行。

“那你还跟我抢东西吃？”年轻人伏在詹姆斯背上，粗喘着问道。

灭火效果看来欠佳，詹姆斯·波特不是个好消防员。

“……好吧，那从今天中午，不，从明天开始我就不抢了。”詹姆斯信口承诺道，又在余光之中捕捉到一个飞快跑上楼与他们擦肩而过的人影，开口把那人叫住，“哎，那个谁，马吕斯！三楼楼梯口停着马克的轮椅，你能帮忙搬下来吗？搬到多功能厅去，我们在那儿等你。”

上午训练时间就快开始了，大家此时不是在训练场上就是在赶往训练场的路上，马吕斯可能是回宿舍取东西或是干什么，一路小跑着。在这节骨眼儿上突然被英国佬点名使唤，他简直摸不着头脑。可看着讨人厌的英国佬背上有个他喜爱的英国佬，他还是点头答应了下来，之后大步往楼上跑去了。

马克收紧手臂勒住詹姆斯的脖子：“你就不能自己跑一趟吗？”

“能，但我不想。”

 

很快马克就知道了詹姆斯究竟为什么不想自己跑一趟——詹姆斯背着马克冲进多功能厅，把人甩进大厅一角的软沙发里，然后欺身压上去就吻。

训练快开始了，他争分夺秒。

“……你他妈先勾我的，你个饥渴的小东西。”恶人先告状。

马克有口难辩，要挣扎却浑身酸软无力，只好任由詹姆斯吻着。这时候他的立场显然没有对待学术研究时那样坚定，他很快也不再抵抗，享受起这个吻来。大房间里空旷无人，摄像头下刚好有片死角，两人肆无忌惮地交叠在一起，好像都忘记了什么。

马吕斯推着马克的代步工具，开门进到多功能厅里，看见的就是他两位英国队友打架的场面。他心想詹姆斯可真不是个东西，马克都伤成那样了，竟然还忍心把人按在底下捶？马克那么个像天使一样好的小伙子，怎么偏偏和詹姆斯这个魔鬼走得近呢？

于是马吕斯急切地冲上去拉架，在自以为擒住魔鬼的手腕和肩头那一瞬间差点被其手臂一挥给掀飞。

然后魔鬼缓缓从天使身上爬了起来，马吕斯看清面前情形，顿时脚下又是一个趔趄。

……他们在干什么呢？

詹姆斯抹了一把自己的嘴角，把那儿挂着的一点唾液擦去，也不忘伸手擦擦马克脸上的。然后他镇定自若地把马克扶上轮椅，用薄毯子盖住年轻人的腿。

腿上打着石膏穿脱长裤不方便，马克因此穿着宽松的运动短裤，昨夜刚下过雨，詹姆斯怕他到室外还是会有点凉——但主要想为他遮的还是裆部撑起的那顶帐篷。

詹姆斯自己也不很平静，但比起生涩的年轻人，他远没有那么狼狈。

“我……你们……怎么就？！啊！！！”马吕斯抓着自己的头发，你你我我嗯嗯啊啊了半天也没说出个完整的句子来。

“你训练要迟到了。”詹姆斯推着马克掉头就走。

马吕斯这才想起训练，赶忙追上去，对着魔鬼英国佬的后脑勺说：“你现在欠我两份人情了詹姆斯！”

 

 

马克出现在靶场上引起了不小的骚动。

实际上训练已经该开始了，可队友们谁也不理会时间，纷纷凑上前去，将轮椅上的马克团团围住，七嘴八舌地送上关心和祝愿。马克原本最不喜欢应对这样的场面，可今天没露出半点不耐烦的表情。詹姆斯在一旁欣慰地看着这动人的场面，但渐渐被人群挤到了外围去，最后被一直站在稍远位置的麦克给捉住了。

“你把马克带过来干什么？”麦克板着脸开门见山地问。

“干什么？哎呀……我这不带他出来透透气嘛？总在房间里憋着也不利于心理健康。”詹姆斯顺口开始胡诌。实际上马克负伤之前时常闭门不出，从来也没见詹姆斯拉人出来透气这么积极。

麦克用眼刀将詹姆斯从头到脚剐了一遍，然后伸手，从他的口袋里摸出了一把手枪。P226 Mk 25，橄榄色涂装，上面同样用白胶条打着叉。

马克的枪。

他下了晨训特意跑到马克的准备室，从枪柜里偷出来的。

事情就这么败露了，詹姆斯感到不妙，尴尬地笑了笑解释原委：“马克手痒啦！就让他打几发呗，又不会有什么大事……”然后他试探着缓缓将那把短枪从麦克手里抽回来。

抽不动。

麦克不听他的废话，把古斯塔夫从人群里喊了出来。医生原本很高兴见到马克下楼透风，被喊来时脸上还挂着笑，可了解了麦克这边的情况之后，他神情顿时严肃起来。

“詹姆斯，我给马克讲注意事项时特意当着你的面，我以为你记得住。”

“我没忘啊！”詹姆斯立刻为自己的记忆力喊冤，“不能磕不能碰，不能吃得太油腻，洗澡要贴防水贴缠保鲜膜……”

看吧，老子记性好着呢，睡眠不足头昏脑涨时还能想起自己是马克的男友呢，背几条医嘱还不是小菜一碟？

古斯塔夫皱起眉头打断了他的背诵：“我并没说过他出院三天就可以打靶。”

“但您也没说他出院三天不可以打靶啊，那不就是默认可以吗？老爷子您说说，是这个道理吧？”詹姆斯一边反驳一边贫，可他知道面前这俩人是一伙的，而他只有自己这一张嘴，更何况他还不占理。

队医和老前辈不再搭理他的诡辩，带着那支手枪扬长而去。

靶场上的训练用枪以及拼枪的零件都是有数的，每每训练结束后就会被如数回收，他们不可能偷着使用训练枪支。而此事过后麦克肯定也会对基地里的装备严加看管，詹姆斯不可能再偷出哪支枪来。短时间内他都没法兑现自己的承诺了。

他沮丧地垂下头，感觉有道视线从背后而来，死死黏在他身上。他转过身去，看见那是马克，正从队友们的缝隙之间探出头来望着他。詹姆斯摇头示意没戏了，但年轻人的表情看上去却并不怎么失落，詹姆斯不知道自己是不是出现了幻觉，他甚至觉得马克仍然是愉悦的。

 

马克最终坐在靶场边观看了他们的整场训练。

詹姆斯深知，打枪这事儿光看别人打是解不了瘾的，反而会越看越眼馋，越看越手痒。于是在射击科目结束后，他蹲在马克脚边仰起脸来道歉。

“抱歉宝贝。”

“其实我想到会是这样了。”

马克的上肢先一步痊愈没错，但上肢毕竟没有独立在身体之外，射击时的震动和后坐力或多或少也会影响身体的其他部位。他连站立都要格外小心，又怎么可能被允许开枪呢？

詹姆斯也不是不明白这一点，所以他只拿了后坐力相对小的手枪，不然以他的性子他准会把马克的冲锋枪和霰弹枪什么的全搬来。他是在心存侥幸明知故犯。

“我错了吗？”詹姆斯苦笑道。

他是马克的搭档，可能是这支队伍里最想看见马克归队的人之一，每一天睡醒，他都发现自己比昨天更加想。他渐渐开始无法拒绝马克殷切的期望，马克想念枪了，他就想方设法为其拿到枪，把人带到靶场来试图偷偷陪着练枪。可他同时又是马克的临时监护人，他本该严格按医嘱行事，就像前几天马克说要使用哑铃进行恢复训练，他严厉拒绝那样。

这才几天，他就快要板不住了。

马克抿了抿唇：“你没错，怪我。”

“也不怪你，我知道你有多想回来。老天啊，就没什么办法能把你一下子治好吗？”詹姆斯嘀嘀咕咕站起身，搓了搓马克的发顶，“你还想去哪儿吗？午饭还早，我们转转吧。”

于是詹姆斯带着马克在基地里兜风——交通工具别出心裁。他们经过实验楼和办公楼、田径场、水塘和演习场边那道草坡。詹姆斯眼尖，又在杂乱生长的草本植物里发现了一朵同样的花，他跳进草堆把它掐下来，插到马克耳后。“头发该剪剪了。”他说。

乐观一点看的话年轻人也算好运，身上虽然伤得重，头却没有受伤，不然在头部手术之前准会被剃成塞缪斯那样。如果问詹姆斯比较喜欢摸队友的什么，那他肯定会说：最爱的是马克的屁股，其次是马克的卷毛，再次是他自己或者麦克那样的硬刺短发，最后才是塞缪斯的光头。

后来气温又升上来了一点，马克把腿上的毯子掀掉。

再后来午餐时间到了，詹姆斯先推着马克到小白楼食堂去吃饭，之后才到大食堂。他们到的时候大多数队友已经进餐完毕，詹姆斯惊叫着冲向窗口，发现他的A套餐已经没有了。

“操，老子就该先让你饿一会儿，反正你小食堂的东西不用抢。”詹姆斯一边嚼着饿狼队友们抢剩下的饭，一边骂着自己对面的罪魁祸首。

罪魁祸首微微偏头，移开了目光。詹姆斯觉得马克其实是有点想笑的。

饭后他们回到宿舍楼，上楼梯时马克仍然伏在詹姆斯的背上。“我以前都没觉得我们基地有这么好玩。”他轻轻地说，气息撩过詹姆斯的耳廓。

“好玩的东西以前都没在你眼里。所以我说你无趣。”

“可我的科研项目显然更好玩。”

“上帝啊。”

“谢谢你，詹姆斯。”

你把一个有趣的世界装进我的眼睛。

 

 

晚上詹姆斯又要泡澡，他非要名正言顺地泡一泡马克那只橡皮鸭，并且还想做些其他的事情。他从别处找来了保鲜膜，回到马克房间时耍酷靠在门框上，像什么国际巨星登台亮相一样。

“瞧啊，我搞到了美国人的步枪盾！我们可以泡澡了。”他得意地扬着手里那卷东西。

“我们？”马克重复了一遍那个人称代词。

“嗯，我们！”詹姆斯邀请马克和他一起。

 

把马克的伤腿缠得严严实实，一卷保鲜膜也用了个干净，詹姆斯这还是第一次细看年轻人负伤后的裸体，那光裸的皮肤上纵横交错的疤让他揪心。他俯身亲吻战火在马克身上烙下的每处痕迹，又将马克胯下随之挺立起来的硬物纳入口中，温柔地舔弄、吮吸和深吞。

吞下那物抽动着泄出的白浆之后他又坏心地去亲马克的唇，搞得两人唇齿间都是那股淫靡的腥味儿。

“你瞧瞧你，多久没射过了？”又浓又多。

马克不回答，瘫软在詹姆斯身上失神地张口深呼吸着，像条搁浅在岸边的红色的鱼。

詹姆斯把他从床上抱进浴室，小心翼翼地放进浴缸，然后自己也迈进去。

水面随着他们的动作急剧上升，漫过浴缸边沿，哗哗下坠在瓷砖上，最后淌进下水口。水流冲击着那块狭小空间里的空气，空气震动发出的嘶嘶声响回荡在浴室里，和詹姆斯低哑的呻吟混在一起。

詹姆斯跪在马克屈起的腿间，摆动着身体，肉棒不断操进年轻人半握的拳头里。温热的水和马克掌心肉的触感给他美妙的错觉。他把头埋在马克耳边浪叫，让马克知道他被撸得多么爽，他还说下次要操马克的嘴巴，下下下下下下……次就要操马克的屁股，那一定会比现在舒服一万倍。他说自己快要死了，又呜咽着承认自己曾偷偷想着马克的脸做过什么下流事情，一件一件地讲，臊得马克简直不想再听下去。

射精时他咬了马克一口。

射干净最后一股之后，詹姆斯餍足地仰躺到浴缸另一头。实际这浴缸并不大，他拼命缩着自己的腿，脚尖也还是顶着马克腿间浑圆柔软的睾丸。好吧，他是故意的。

嘴上打着叉的小黄鸭子飘在他们两人中间。

“哎呀，我让你儿子看见不该看的了，”詹姆斯假惺惺地道了个歉，“不好意思啊。”

“它不是我的儿子，是我的朋友。”马克纠正道。

“哦，你的朋友。”詹姆斯噗哧一声开始笑，“我想起来了，今天你的另一个朋友也……他竟然敢管我要封口费！两个人情？我操，马吕斯那家伙真的变了，肯定是被电耗子给教坏了，他妈的德国佬。”

后来詹姆斯又看了一眼小鸭子嘴上的白胶带，说：“噢，或许我不用再多欠马吕斯一个人情了，我可以尝试物理封口！你给了我灵感，宝贝儿。”

 

 

第二天马克醒来时詹姆斯又问他：“我是你男友吧？告诉我，昨天也不是梦。”

马克被问得一头雾水，但比头一天早晨更快地给出了肯定回答。

第三天詹姆斯也问。第四天第五天第六天还在问。马克的回答一次比一次更加果断和肯定，可詹姆斯还是反复问着。

直到有一天马克学会了在睁眼看见詹姆斯时立刻开口对他说声“我爱你”，詹姆斯不再问了。

 

之后詹姆斯重新开始频繁出外勤。

他有一次走前向马克展示了自己的手机，他说这些天Harry给他发了一亿封邮件催他回去好好出任务。他翘着尾巴说自己是彩虹小队最棒的干员，小队离不开他，这才几天没出任务，他们的头儿就得哭着喊着来求他。

可马克分明在屏幕上看见了Harry的威胁——叫詹姆斯再不收心就赶紧卷铺盖哪儿来的滚回哪儿去。

后来马克也渐渐学着和詹姆斯说些日常琐事，比如他今天遇见了什么样的奇妙bug，最新一期学术期刊上哪篇文章非常有意思，他又把哪本学界巨著重温了一遍。詹姆斯听得不耐烦时会狠狠敲他的脑壳，嚷嚷道：“我他妈干脆把你给敲傻算了！”

再后来马克学着说点别的，比如詹姆斯外出期间临时来照顾自己的塞缪斯泡出了如何美味的茶，麦克用匕首帮他削了头发，马吕斯送来了靶子和飞镖给他解闷，他自己没怎么玩，反倒是马吕斯和多米尼克经常跑到他房间里来玩。马克讲起这些时，语气其实和说他那些书呆子话题时并没有什么区别，一样毫无波澜起伏，但詹姆斯听得乐不可支。

再再后来，詹姆斯也能听进去一些马克的学术琐事了，他学着在马克那些明明是母语但听起来像外语的话里抓到并体会小家伙的快乐。这不太容易，可他就是做到了。

 

在詹姆斯过三十九岁生日那天晚上，在队里为他举行的生日派对结束之后，他没再像往年那样拉几个队友通宵酗酒闹得整栋楼鸡飞狗跳，而是带着马克躲回了他们的小房间里。他今天听够各式各样的生日快乐了，于是没再缠着马克说第一百零一遍给他听。他难得安静地埋头用记号笔在马克的石膏腿上画画，但画着画着突然又抬头，说：“马克，我真的爱你。和你在一起的日子，但凡琐碎的，都是美丽的。”

马克正靠在床头，机械臂架起他的笔记本电脑，他在那上面敲着他新论文的初稿，听了詹姆斯突如其来的郑重表白，他敲打键盘噼噼啪啪的声音渐渐停了下来。

他的男友可是詹姆斯·波特啊。

詹姆斯·波特嘴里能冒出的正经话实在是很稀薄，大多数时候他骚里骚气地戏弄马克，或者尖叫着骂马克小混蛋，或者在滔滔不绝的废话里随随便便地示爱，而不是像现在这样。

马克于是跟着认真了起来，他说：“我能理解你所说的美丽，詹姆斯，因为我和你一样。”然后他重新低下头去敲他的论文。

詹姆斯于是继续百无聊赖地画画。

 

后来马克又接受了一次手术，左腿里的钢钉取了，右腿的石膏也拆了，脚踝也不用再缠绷带。他勉强能拄着拐独立行走了。

有天詹姆斯出任务归来，沾着一身血和硝烟推门而入，却看见房间里乱七八糟到处是衣物，马克在收拾背包。

“亲爱的，你是要去白楼复健，还是去郊游？”

马克回答说：“都不是，我回约克。这次受伤我母亲很担心我，现在我能走了，所以我回去一趟。”

詹姆斯脱下被血染脏的作战服，卷起来以备等会儿送去集中销毁。一边脱他一边像想起了什么似的，一拍大腿说：“呀，我想起来我也好几年没休假了！我也得回伦敦去，我猜我爸我妈快要想死他们的宝贝儿子了……大概吧？嗯，总之我得回家去看看。你知道的吧宝贝儿？从赫里福德回伦敦必须要经过约克，我可以顺路送送你。”

马克楞了一下。

大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的地图他烂熟于心，从赫里福德到伦敦和到约克分明是两个完全不同的方向。从他们基地到伦敦很近，而约克在很远的北边，詹姆斯是在胡扯。

但随后马克反应了过来，对几步外脱得只剩背心短裤的男人说：“要跟我回家吗？詹姆斯。”

那男人喜出望外，反复确认自己没听错之后跳起来欢呼，就像刚在中量级拳台上挥出致命一拳将对手K.O。

台下喘着气儿的生物马克对他着迷。

 

TBC  
美咸  
2019.5


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这安静太让人舒心，就连詹姆斯此时都有点不想开口说话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *内含大量二设

11#

 

凡是讲述战争年代故事的小说和电影里大抵都有这样的场面：负伤的士兵穿过人潮汹涌的站台，踏上回家的列车。扶着马克在车厢里对号寻找座位时，詹姆斯脑子里忽然想到了不少。

两人并肩坐定之后詹姆斯就跟马克说起了这个。马克表示自己不爱看这类东西。詹姆斯点头，说：“是啊，我也不爱看，谁他妈的会爱看啊？”

文字和画面里士兵流下的每一滴血都让他们联想到自己血管里淌着的那些。他们不怕流血，但这东西对他们来说仍然是无端烦恼。

玻璃窗外隔壁轨道上的列车开始缓慢后移，而他们这列前行，他们从赫里福德出发去约克。

 

 

车程大约四个小时，詹姆斯在马克身边偶尔端茶送水、持续喋喋不休。

刚发车时他讲自己如何跟Harry告假，他说自己颇费一番口舌才跟老大讲通，整个谈话过程曲折离奇、惊心动魄。确实是的，除非是那种无法离开基地的短休假，否则他们请假都尽量和队友错开日子。坚持跟队友请一段日子有重合的假期，不难才怪。

“最后你猜怎么着？我一只脚都迈出他办公室了，他突然又冲我说，‘照顾好马克，我们的天才一路上哪怕掉下一根儿头发，你都得赔’。我的天哪，我也没说我要跟你一起回约克啊？”詹姆斯抓狂地捶着小桌板。

“这又不难猜。”马克说。

他们最近属实是有些黏。

詹姆斯有空就陪着马克一起去白楼复健，会在马克疼得厉害时抚平他紧皱的眉头、给他吻和拥抱，也常在天气好时带着马克在基地里散步晒太阳。每个人都见过他们有说有笑的样子，也都能感到两人之间暧昧难言的磁场。

詹姆斯还经常带着马克去参加训练。哦，准确地说，是他参加训练，而马克坐在场边看着他们。队友们在祝愿马克早日归队时大多是通过言语和微笑，但詹姆斯就会用些诡异的方式，比如把刚练过的格斗动作朝着马克招呼过去，又在眼看要碰到时忽然卸掉力气，杀气腾腾的一招最后可能就变成揉揉发顶，或者捏捏耳垂——简单又亲呢的小动作，詹姆斯总喜欢去做。

马克渴望重新参加训练，詹姆斯就为此事奔走，隔三差五就去向古斯塔夫、Harry以及麦克请示，不厌其烦。在取钢钉手术过后，恢复得不错的马克被允许在医生的监护下打空一个弹夹，从旁观看的詹姆斯看上去比马克本人还要高兴。射击训练之后，詹姆斯就又变本加厉地试图为年轻人争取更多，快要把Harry等人给烦死。

他们就这样，比同穿一条裤子还要亲近，整座基地没人会猜不到他们有猫腻。詹姆斯非要跟马克同时休假，那几乎就是挑明了说要送马克回家。

“他猜到也就算了，还威胁我？我看上去就那么不会照顾人吗？还说什么掉一根头发都要我赔？”詹姆斯抬手就从马克头上揪下一根头发来，看着年轻人吃痛地抽气，他笑出声，“哈，有种就来一根一根数呗，他真能数出来的话我就真赔。”

笑够了之后他又饶有兴趣地来回碾着手里那根卷卷的发丝，说：“自然卷真好玩。”

马克没什么好气地伸手把头发夺了回来：“我的。”

 

 

草草解决了午餐之后马克掏出平板开始学习，詹姆斯则在一旁滔滔不绝地讲着自己当年在伦敦的旧事。称霸中学的传奇故事讲到一半，他突然说自己在很多年前到过一次约克郡，当时就觉得约克和伦敦很不一样。马克抽空回答道，当然不一样，如果约克和伦敦一样，那约克不就是伦敦了？詹姆斯就说，马克的反问让他惊艳，这简直是个哲学问题。马克摇头，说这是数学问题。那数学和哲学肯定就是同一门学科！詹姆斯说。

然后詹姆斯又开始感慨斗转星移日新月异，也不知道十几年前去过的约克现在长什么样，是会有翻天覆地的变化，还是一切都像历史遗迹建筑那样几乎如旧——但无论如何他都早就不记得约克是什么样了。

他还说想去看看马克从小长大的街区，想看马克常去玩耍的公园和马克念过书的学校。他说，如果这些地方未经翻新重建的话，自己是不是能从中找到当年一对年轻夫妇送小男孩上学、又在放学后带着小男孩在公园荡秋千打滑梯的影子。

马克沉吟片刻后说：“我父母不送我上学，我放学后也不去公园玩。你很紧张，詹姆斯。”

——紧张得废话比平时还要多几倍，并且试图用废话将话题最终引向让他紧张的那一个。

詹姆斯被马克一语道破，瞬间就显了原形：“是的，我紧张。我是不是该给你父母准备点什么礼物？见到他们我该说什么？还有……你会怎样跟他们介绍我？”

马克眼珠转了转，之后出言安慰几乎乱了阵脚的恋人：“没什么可紧张的……”

“你说这个有用吗？我该紧张还是紧张。”

“……家里没人。”马克继续说了下去，“说不定你直到继续行程回伦敦，都见不到我家人。家里只会有你和我。”

詹姆斯于是发现这并不是没用，这完全是有效安慰，他听了之后立刻不紧张了。

但马克家里又为什么会没人呢？

“你家里没人你回个屁家啊？不是说你老妈担心你，你才回家让她看看你的吗？”

“是这样的，但我母亲还在工作。我给她发了邮件，她忙完后就会回家来，我左右假期够长，先回来等两天。”马克说道，平静得仿佛不觉得自己所言有任何奇怪之处，可詹姆斯听得目瞪口呆。

“你就不能打个电话吗？”詹姆斯百思不得其解。印象中的确见不到马克打电话，他还以为小混蛋跟家人疏于联系，他怎么也没想到人家习惯发邮件。

“她忙起来不是什么时候都能接电话，但会定时检查邮箱。”这是马克的解释。

詹姆斯打趣道：“你们怎么不用鸽子送信呢？”

“电子邮箱可以设置送达和已读回执，鸽子没有回执。”

“倒也是，鸽子还可能半路被人捉去烤。”詹姆斯想着一道菜，馋得口水直流，但也不忘接着打听马克的家庭情况，“你老妈做什么工作的啊？”

“是科研人员，研究方向是……我想你也不会感兴趣。”马克识趣地没有说下去。詹姆斯猛点头，夸奖马克果然了解他。

“嚯，你们倒是挺像。那你爸呢？怎么你爸也不在家？”

“和我母亲差不多，但保密级别更高，他很少能离开工作单位，我有几年没见到他了。”

不是一家人不进一家门？好一个科学家工作狂家庭。詹姆斯腹诽道。

“那我就有个疑问了——你是怎么来的？”

马克还真就认真思考了一阵，但他最终摇头，说：“我也不知道。或许我出生之后他们才变得忙起来。”

“哦。”詹姆斯若有所思地点点头。

 

马克的家离约克火车站并不很远，许多有名的遗迹和博物馆也就在那附近。詹姆斯来自伦敦，他家周边旅游目的地更多，他不为约克男孩家的位置大惊小怪，可到马克家门前时，他终究是吃了一惊。

他们穿过一小块广场，站在小院外，三层的红砖墙建筑就在面前。小楼有阳台，阳台围栏和院墙是同一款，金属弯折出精致的图案；临街一面的窗下都有花架，架上垂着开得正艳的鲜花；院子里有精心修整的油绿的草坪，石子路边有信箱，箱上有铭牌。钱德尔。要不是看见了马克的姓，詹姆斯大概率会以为这是间不挂牌子的小众的画廊，或是什么精品店，或者咖啡店，但马克说这就是他家。

“我可没听说你是个富家子弟。”詹姆斯钉在院门前，呆望着这别墅。

“我不是，但我有很多小发明。我父母不屑用科研成果牟利，可我觉得无所谓，所以每年拿很多专利授权的钱。我前年用存款买了这幢房子，但我没怎么回来住过。”马克已经拄着拐穿过院子打开了屋门，远远对着詹姆斯点头示意。

我的家。请进。

进门时詹姆斯决心再也不嘲笑马克那些小发明是“小”发明。

 

詹姆斯好奇，就问马克每年收入能有多少，马克说钱这个东西，一旦金额达到必须用科学计数法去表示的程度，他就没什么概念。但他又说，自己每年用队里发工资那个账户里的钱去纳税，偶尔还不够。

詹姆斯皱着眉头打量自己面前的瘸腿年轻富人，从头到脚来回扫视，在盯得马克耳朵尖都开始泛红的时候他开口：“或许您可以考虑包养一位姓波特的魅力特勤干员吗？我敬爱的马克·钱德尔先生。”

马克有几分错愕，但很快理解了詹姆斯古怪的幽默感，配合地顺着问了下去：“您多少钱，波特先生？”

波特先生掐着自己的下巴做沉思状，“这我还真没想过，毕竟第一次被包养，没什么经验，抱歉。或许……每天两磅？”

“您按天收费？”

“呃，好吧，每周两磅也可以。或者每月两磅。”

马克终于忍不住笑了，他在光洁平整的理石地面上跳到詹姆斯面前，把男人推到沙发边按进去，从兜里摸出两块钱零钱塞进其手心：“今天的。别一直站着，听我口令——坐下。我也想坐了，我很累。”

然后马克就贴着詹姆斯落座。

自己并未如何动作，柔软的皮沙发却又陷了下去，这让“身旁有个人”的感觉变得格外明显，詹姆斯很快就感到马克的温度和气息。

马克靠在他身上，轻声说：“回家了，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯仰在沙发里，抬头望天花板上的水晶吊灯和旋转楼梯尽头的小走廊，又低头看身边人低垂的眼睑和微颤的睫毛。这跟他想象中的“回家”不太像。他以为自己将要在今天面对马克父母的热情欢迎或是谨慎诘问，又或者是滔天愤怒，再不就是要装作马克的一个普通同事，在其家人面前遮遮掩掩。他没有想到他们只是像现在这样安静地靠在一起。

这安静太让人舒心，就连詹姆斯此时都有点不想开口说话。

 

 

休息了会儿，马克开始渴，要找水喝。詹姆斯于是跳下沙发，说自己今天毕竟领了金主的两块钱，拿了钱就要办事。

在马克的指挥下，詹姆斯去找厨房和冰箱。年轻人显然不太熟悉自己房子的布置，连着指了两个错误位置，詹姆斯骂他没用，最终自行找到了冰箱。

“甜心，你家冰箱里面全是吃的！”詹姆斯从冷藏室掏了两瓶水回到客厅，把其中一瓶拧松盖子之后才递给马克，“我看了一眼日期，竟然都是最新鲜的，你老妈肯定前几天刚回来过。”

不光是冰箱里有食物和水，窗台下的花也正盛放着，屋子里窗明几净，这房子显然刚被精心打理。

“不，是格林阿姨来过。你看这些信，大概是她从信箱里取出来的。要是我妈真的回来过，信封应该都会被拆开。”马克从茶几上敛起一堆信件，挨封翻过去，从里面挑出来自赫里福德的，“……你看，我的病危通知书还原封不动放在这儿。”

马克听詹姆斯说过：当时抢救过程中病危通知书接连下了好几道，都是古斯塔夫在当地医院里代签的，转回基地医院之后又有一次伤情突发恶化，于是Harry也代签了一份。这些通知书的扫描版被发到了他父母的私人电子邮箱，纸质版则被寄回他家来。

听人讲总是很轻松的，亲眼看见又是另一回事，马克翻阅着那几张薄薄的纸，视线扫过上面“休克”“感染”等字眼，这才恍然意识到自己真的差点没命。他开始理解詹姆斯为何恐惧，以及母亲为什么忙得脚不沾地也要叫他回家来，看看他。

马克紧攥那几张纸，不去看詹姆斯的眼睛，“让你担心了，詹姆斯。但我不后悔那么做。”

“我明白，别说了。”詹姆斯把它们马克手上夺走，扔回桌上，“我们聊点儿别的吧，比如，格林阿姨是谁？你的园丁和管家吗？小富翁。”

“是把我带大的人。从我出生起格林阿姨就住在我家里，按天收费。直到我离开家去剑桥郡，她才变成每周来打扫一次房子，按周收费。但不是每天两磅，也不是每周两磅。”马克说，并且不忘感慨詹姆斯物美价廉。

物美价廉詹姆斯却没关注薪酬，他的思绪随着马克所言兜兜转转，又回到了小白楼三层那间病房。那是四月初还是三月底的一天？天气不错，阳光透过窗子洒在地面上和病床上，照亮身着病号服的青年握着笔的左手。青年在平板电脑的玻璃屏上写写画画，并对前来探望的喷香水花孔雀男人说：嘿，我学会了用左手写字，我很快乐，上一次我体会到这快乐已经是好多年前了。我想与人分享这份快乐，但我从来不跟人说这样的话。我只有你。

詹姆斯意识到了什么，当即难过得心都绞了起来，他把马克圈到怀里，咬着耳朵问：“宝贝，你学会用右手写字的时候父母不在家吗？”

“不在，但格林阿姨在，她对我很好。”

“但她没为你高兴。”詹姆斯手掌一下下地撸着马克的后脑勺，脑中想着的是二十几年前那个抓着铅笔的小男孩。他真恨不得回到那一年去，也给小男孩一个拥抱。

“因为我没说。如果我说了，她肯定会的；如果那时我会打电话或发邮件，我父母也会的。”

“我可怜的宝贝……”

“不，詹姆斯，我不可怜，我无需鼓励就能成长。我理解我父母的忙碌，他们是我的骄傲，我也一直都学着像他们一样。”

詹姆斯的烂俗情话哽在嘴边。他想说：我来爱你，听你说话，把你二十几年被亏欠的爱都找补回来；我能做到的事情远比你亲人更多，我还是你的战友，我与你一同出生入死。

但他最终没有把这些话说出来，因为这不太对，账不能这么算。

“我知道你在想什么。”马克从詹姆斯不停跳变的神情里读出了一些潜台词，“他们很爱我。你看，我妈知道我要回来，所以请格林阿姨提前准备了吃的和水不是吗？”

——你的确不能否认这也是一种表达爱的方式。詹姆斯又想：不过是三个性情寡淡的人组成一个相处方式疏离的家而已，人家自己觉得不错，那么谁都没资格评判这样的家庭如何如何。马克也不是Harry口中那只没缝儿的铁桶，马克恐怕从来没想去当那样一只桶，他只是跟父母很像。

马克又说：“我追随我的父母，我甚至觉得有些方面我比他们更优秀些，但你又给我提供了新的思路，詹姆斯。你教会了我说废话，还有做用不着的事情，这简直不可理喻，但很快乐。”

詹姆斯听后立马松开了环在马克身上的双臂——这他妈的果然还是个小混蛋。

 

 

当晚詹姆斯又为金主先生提供了那两英镑剩余的服务，马克泄在他手心里。事后两个人都汗津津的，只好再洗一遍澡。

詹姆斯想，马克果然是没怎么回来住过，他的卧室像间客房，书架上没有很多书，浴室里的鸭子也是从赫里福德带回来的。但这“客房”也有好处，比如床很大，詹姆斯用一边手脚缠着马克，另一边还能摊得特别开。

想到白天关于家的谈话，詹姆斯就说：“马克，以后有机会你真该跟我一起回伦敦看看，尝尝波特家的晚餐。我妈做饭不好吃，但你放心，我会想办法帮厨的。虽然我动手可能就变得更难吃了，但既然是我做的，我想你肯定会喜欢。”

“我记得你说过跟家里关系不好。”

“是吗？我自己都不记得我跟你说过。我怎么说的？”

“你说你服役是为了逃跑，参加拳击训练是因为你想报复，想打回去。”

“哦，这个版本倒也不是百分百都在扯淡。”

詹姆斯翻个身，手从马克的小腹滑到后腰。小家伙最近总算稍微长了点肉，但未做任何高强无氧训练，所以手感软些，詹姆斯爱摸。马克把他的手抓走，可他又恬不知耻地把手贴了回去。

“我想听你再多说说。”

“你他妈的这会儿又不嫌我废话多了？”

“这不算废话。”

“好吧。”詹姆斯慢悠悠地开口讲了起来，“马克，你知道我参军之后最大的感触是什么吗？”

马克想，像詹姆斯这样喜欢寻求刺激的人，肯定不爱军队里的令行禁止，于是他猜：“军队不自由？”

詹姆斯却说：“不，军队很自由，而且还很公平。你可以在高压训练下把一切正面的负面的平淡的激烈的情绪都随着汗液一起排出来，没人管你被训练折磨得几近崩溃的时候哭着嚎着在想谁、或者在骂谁，所有人都在呐喊时，一个人的呐喊就会被允许。但在波特家就没有这个自由，无论什么时候，怀揣什么样的情绪，都得看老波特先生的脸色，不顺他心就会挨打。没有人跟我一起喊，我妈是站在我爸那边的。”

詹姆斯讲着讲着，语气开始不再平缓和从容。

“然后我还说军队公平，我没瞎说，那可是真的公平。我发现无论我跟同一个宿舍的打一架、还是跟住我楼下的打起来、还是跟隔壁连到我们连来办事的家伙打起来，长官总是一视同仁，所有参与斗殴的士兵都要一起挨罚。而我们学校的老师，还有我们家老波特太太就不是什么公平的好裁判，她们拉偏架，而我他妈的从来不是被偏袒的那一个。所以我从小到大，直到逃离我家，都一直渴望公平。

“你知道吗马克，我在新兵训练营里第一次打架，是因为有个叫阿伦·怀斯的傻逼挑事挑到我头上来，呀，我真的会记他一辈子的。他找我茬，可他他妈的还打不过我，我那天把他揍得满地找牙。然后军士闻声赶过来了，我同样做好单方面挨罚的准备，可怀斯竟然也被一起关了禁闭，时长跟我一样。我高兴得在小黑屋子里又揍了他一顿，后来他成了我的好兄弟。他是个傻逼没错，可那一天他跟我一起窥见了公平，所以我愿意把他当个兄弟。同样，我发现战场也公平，子弹飞过来的时候不会问你是蓝眼睛还是绿眼睛、今天野战口粮里的饮料你是喝了果汁还是茶、你是姓波特还是姓怀斯，它射穿你脑壳的时候，你就得翘辫子，这真他妈的公平。阿伦·怀斯的血和脑浆溅了我一脸，操他妈的傻逼。

“后来我和几个同期战友一起参加怀斯的葬礼，再后来没仗打了，我无聊，就加入拳击队。按理说所有竞技体育里共通的一门必修课就是控制情绪，可我他妈的就不。我有时一拳能叫对手连着后撤十步，那时候我就会想，总有一天我要回家去跟老波特对打，我肯定早就打得过他了。其实，说不定早在我离家之前，我就已经打得过了。但我那时候一直忙于训练和找刺激，后来加入S.A.S.更忙，再后来加入彩虹更更忙，直到三年前，我才终于请假回了一趟家。”

“你打赢了你父亲？”

“不，我跟他和解了，跟波特家和解了。”

“难以想象，但又好像合情合理。”

“是的，我也没想到，可就是和解了。你知道吗，我回去的时候甚至连家附近的路都不认识了，或许人三十多岁记性就开始一天不如一天。”

“不，你只是太久没回家了。”几年后也将加入“三十多岁”大军的小天才连忙反驳。

“随便吧，反正那儿陌生得好像不是我家，我爸妈也陌生得不像我爸妈。我那时没有钥匙，敲了门，我妈给开的，她看见我回来，很吃惊，又很尴尬。我猜他们以为我早就死在了哪片异国土壤上、死前留遗嘱把抚恤金打进了别人的账户，不然他们怎么看见我跟见了鬼一样？我进屋，我爸正在沙发上看报纸，然后他站起来了，我发现，他竟然已经那么老了。那——么老！！！”

詹姆斯夸张地形容着老人佝偻的体态，时间的长河蜿蜒流淌在他顿挫的语调里。

“他不再比我壮了，哦，还是比我高，不过肯定已经没有你这么高了。我不可能打不过这样一个人，可我跟这样一个人对打干嘛呢？有什么必要呢？我就跟他们说了一声‘我回来了’，然后我就真的回去了，回家了，回波特家。之后我妈做饭，我们在餐桌上分享一顿典型的波特家的晚餐。我爸问我在部队里都干嘛，我说拉体能、打靶，更多事情有保密条例不能说，他也就没多问；我妈问我在基地里吃得怎么样，我说反正比你做的好吃得多，她气得拿叉子柄敲我的手背。谁也没提我小时候的事，没有道歉和原谅，只默契地一起淡忘，和解来得莫名其妙，然后我们竟然就真的像一家人一样了。”

“你们就是一家人。你小时候他们让你吃了很多苦，但你没有反过来让他们吃苦，你很好，詹姆斯。”马克说。

“我好个屁，我又有三年没回家了，哈哈。但我偶尔和他们通电话，知道他们的健康状况，他们也知道我的。”詹姆斯笑道，“我还想带你回去看看，我会说你是我男人。他们可能会把你撵出门，或者大概率连你带我一起撵出门。然后我就带着你再逃家一次，我们可以去泰晤士河岸游人最多的那一段散步，然后找间河景酒店住下。”

“我怀疑你只是想让我跟你一起去找间河景酒店住下。”

“对，因为波特家是老房子，隔音很差。但我是开玩笑的，我懒得再逃家了，没劲。如果什么时候我真能跟他们讲通了，我就带你回去看看。”

“好。”

 

 

詹姆斯一共请到六天假，他会在约克停留四天，然后回伦敦去瞧一眼，最后回基地。

在约克的第二天，他陪马克去附近一家康复中心继续做复健，马克离开赫里福德之前就已经预约好。当地医生看了他们从基地医院带来的——当然是抹除了抬头落款的——康复训练记录，连说他们操之过急。马克于是跟他的新医生讲：我是真的很急。

马克在第三天带詹姆斯回到他曾就读的小学。楼房和操场都翻新过了，但模样大体不变。他们偷偷翻墙进去逛，没走几步，警卫室里就窜出几个白衬衫黑马甲来。“我去给他们看证件，你把你的也拿来。这不是非法入侵，是老校友回访。”詹姆斯说。“回什么访，跑啊！”结果马克掉头就跑，但拄着拐跑得踉跄。詹姆斯看不下去了，把他拉住。他们到底向校警出示了证件，反复解释这座学校并未受坏蛋威胁，他们只是回来看看。他们虚心接受批评，又去校长室坐了一会儿。过去太多年了，校长都不是当年那位了，教师班底也和从前不太一样，马克只在这儿念过一年书，跳级毕业的时候轰动全校，可现在没人记得那个小天才，只觉得这个当了特种兵的校友很怪，有门不走非要翻墙。

从学校离开之后詹姆斯陪马克去购物，清单上的东西很奇怪，是些网络设备和线材。“我家总没人住，都没通网，我得把网拉起来。”马克的解释。詹姆斯觉得莫名其妙，但又没多想，大概马克就是离了网络活不下去吧。

第四天詹姆斯出发去约克火车站，他甚至不许马克送他出家门。他说他无需送行，找得到路，不像某个家伙连自己家冰箱都找不着。他离开红房子和小院子，一辆洗刷得很干净的白色轿车从他身边缓缓驶过，最终停在他出发的地方。他回过身望着车里钻出的科学家女士，颔首欠身以示尊敬，然后转身走了——他临出门黏了马克太久，必须得抓点紧才能赶得上订了票的那列火车。

马克正在客厅沙发里窝着，抓着平板看文献，听见门响也不回头，就问：“这次又落什么东西了？钥匙还是背包还是我？你还来得及吗？”

没听到预料中聒噪的回应，马克回过头，看见他的母亲立在门口，手捧一束葵花。他们一家人实在是很像，即使他这样说错话，他母亲脸上的表情也没多错愕。

于是马克也把那几句话抛到脑后，“妈，我回来了。”他站起身来。并不太痛。

“……马克。”

“妈，或许您看见刚刚出门的那个，”马克斟酌了片刻也没找到什么合适的名词和形容词，最终破罐子破摔，“那个170多公分的男的了吗？”

钱德尔女士点头。

“他……”他怎么样呢？“他不出五句话绝对能把您给烦死。但他很好。等您有时间了，我讲他的事给您听。”

“噢！我现在就有时间，你可以讲。”女士挑了挑眉，上前，把花塞进了儿子怀中，“但马克，我的孩子，这可真不像你。你受了伤简直像变了个人一样。”

呱呱坠地的男婴一转眼已经是年青而强大的战士，回家来时身上还带着伤，还说着从前总是不愿开口说的话题，这有些陌生。可马克总是马克。

“我几乎脱胎换骨，可那不是因为受伤。”马克说。

 

 

詹姆斯在真正重回基地怀抱之前，倚在院墙外，在卫兵狐疑的目光下给马克打了个电话：

“我马上就要进院了，宝贝儿。我得先去找Harry销假，你猜他会不会问你的头发？

“休假可真他妈的爽，可想到训练和任务，我又手痒。你说我是不是贱得慌？

“那么你哪天回来，甜心？”

然后詹姆斯才得知，马克竟然被许了一段长得几乎是天文数字的假期，年轻人将在约克完成后续大部分的康复训练，等能跑能跳能重新跟训了再回赫里福德来。

“妈的，为什么啊？你在小白楼复健不行吗？”

詹姆斯又得知，马克在基地完成复健也不是不行，甚至更好，但休长假是Harry的建议。

他于是借着销假的由头气势汹汹地闯进Harry的办公室，还没看清人在不在，他就指着办公桌方向骂：“老大，你说说，你他妈的把马克撵回老家休那么长个假期你什么意思？你这次休想再搬出麦克来压我，我他妈的不怕。”

结果Harry人不在桌边，而是在沙发上，对面坐着另一个人。太不巧了，那人是麦克。

“噢，老爷子！好久不见，我想死您了。您坐着吧，我先走了。”他搔着后脑勺干巴巴地问候了几句，然后撒丫子就想跑。

“是我提议的。因为马克留在基地里，你小子总惦记着带他参加常规训练。把你隔离开，他才好安静养伤。”麦克开口道。

詹姆斯撇了撇嘴，心想又来了，又都怪我了，我又成了把马克带疯的躁动分子了呗？你们是不知道马克有多着急回来同我并肩作战！

但詹姆斯又不得不承认，麦克和Harry或许是对的。以马克的个性，肯定会享受能专心工作学习顺便养伤的日子，会乐于在电子设备上消磨大量时间，搞不好真就是看了同屋却每天照常训练、出勤的他，才会心急手痒想参训。

好吧。詹姆斯耸了耸肩，认了。

他不再多说什么，销了假，回自己的宿舍洗澡。洗完澡他去多功能厅掺和德国佬的牌局，在输掉外出休假身上剩下的所有零钱之后他回到马克的房间百无聊赖地扎飞镖。扎了40多个十环之后，他抱起自己的铺盖卷搬回了隔壁。

从第二天睡醒起，他数着日子等马克回到赫里福德来。

 

TBC  
美咸  
2019.5


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们并肩作战，他们深爱彼此。

12# 

 

马克回到赫里福德那一天，盛夏仿佛跟着他一起来了。一定是这样的，不然詹姆斯怎么会在看见他的一瞬间就感受到了一切属于盛夏的因素？

燥热、干渴和略微呼吸困难。

马克裹在出站的人潮里，缓步走到詹姆斯面前站定。他穿着灰白条纹的棉质体恤和运动短裤，红球鞋，背着大书包，像个还在念书的男孩，但比学校里绝大多数男孩都结实太多——他在休养期间大概已经开始投入肌肉训练，此时身材几乎恢复如初。

他如此耀眼。

詹姆斯定了定神，绕到马克背后去替他卸下背包。毫不意外，那包很重，坠得詹姆斯手腕泛酸。马克说那里面装了比他们回约克时多几倍的书和电子设备，都是他在这一个多月里陆续添置的新东西。他伸手到背后，捏起曾被双肩包压住的那片衣料来回抖，让闷热天气里那点可怜的风流过衣服上汗湿的痕迹。

詹姆斯把黏在马克背上的视线挪走，意识到自己沉浸在久别重逢的狂喜之中，还未跟马克说一句话。那么说点什么好呢？

“宝贝我想死你啦”？这腻歪话他总在视频通话里对马克说，马克想必早就听腻了。

“欢迎回来”？这是他蓄谋已久的一句台词，他要留着，等到马克真正归队时再说。

“你的腿骨刚刚长好，背这么重的包就不怕被压矮吗”？这句倒是符合詹姆斯一贯的风格，但没有必要，因为说出来肯定会被马克抓住破绽予以反击——“不会矮过173公分。”小东西仍然话比较少，但跟詹姆斯学得嘴巴越来越贱。

否决掉一个又一个方案，最终詹姆斯说：“天可真热。”

马克一愣，然后点头附和道：“是的，真热。”

“宝贝，我请了一下午的假，我们为什么不去找个地方吹吹空调、喝杯冷饮？嗯……搞不好还来得及吃顿不错的晚餐！”詹姆斯心怀鬼胎地提议。他庆幸自己临出门时换上了便装，他想他和马克会像是一对上街约会的普通情侣。不，不能说是普通情侣，应当是全太阳系最登对的情侣。

马克显然动心了。空调、冷饮和美食在夏天的吸引力毋庸置疑是无穷大，没有任何人能抵得住这诱惑。詹姆斯几乎要随着马克上扬的嘴角跳起来了——约会！

但那个原本还算可观的弧度很快又开始负增长，最后归零了。

“还是算了，今天的无氧训练还没做。而且我打算夜跑，养伤这么长时间耐力肯定成问题。热量摄入也要严格控制。”马克说，并且明确阐述他的理由，以使这拒绝显得不那么无情。

可詹姆斯的笑容还是以肉眼可见的速度垮了下去。

马克见状陷入了思考，片刻后勉为其难地开口改了主意：“好吧，但你要请客。”

詹姆斯在高兴之前先阴阳怪气地叫了起来：“你他妈的好意思压榨我？不是说我们这点工资给您交税都不够吗？”然后他翻挎包，确认自己带了卡，又美滋滋地问，“想吃点儿什么，甜心？”

“随便。”马克朝着恋人眨了眨眼睛——反正你只是想约会，吃饭不过是个借口，不是吗？

詹姆斯乐了，四下张望，发现他们不大可能在人来人往的火车站里避开所有人的视线，索性光明正大地在马克唇上印下一个吻。

 

 

他们乘巴士，从赫里福德火车站去往布雷肯的街市，那里离基地更近些。

他们去甜品店里喝冷饮。詹姆斯把马克与自己当成是上街约会的小情侣，可他搞不懂现在这些小年轻之中流行的吃吃喝喝。他盯着一排千奇百怪的饮料名字，猜不到它们究竟代表什么。如果是酒的话他就很熟悉了，他想，要不是自己只有一下午假，真该拉着马克去酒吧喝点酒。

詹姆斯最后闭着眼睛随便点了一杯，马克则一直在奶味和果味饮料之中犹豫不决。詹姆斯从没见过这样婆婆妈妈的马克，觉得新奇，但也怪不耐烦的，于是大手一挥替他做了决定——从两类饮料里面各点了一杯。

他们不外带，就坐在店里的高脚椅上边喝边蹭空调，对着落地玻璃窗。马克搂着两杯饮料，双手掐着两根吸管，左一口右一口。窗外街面上偶有行人路过，都会扭头看这个左拥右抱的小帅哥。小帅哥此时不太在意人们的目光，愉悦地晃着小腿。看样子两杯味道都不错。詹姆斯于是把他们的第三杯饮料也推到了马克面前。马克尝过之后皱起眉头，好似百般嫌弃：“你的太难喝了。”但他又不许詹姆斯拿回去，握着那个杯子大口大口地吮吸了起来，喝见底之后把冰块也嚼了，反倒把他自己的全都剩下。

喝完冷饮他们吃意大利菜——不是烛光晚餐那种，是披萨快餐这种。或许马克良心发现，不忍压榨工薪阶级詹姆斯，也可能纯粹就是嫌麻烦，总之他们吃快餐。点披萨时詹姆斯不等马克看菜单就迅速点好了。他不了解马克爱喝什么饮料，却了解马克爱吃什么食物，他们可是一起在基地食堂吃了三年多，他当然知道马克和他一样爱吃肉。他点了培根香肠披萨，等端上来一看，好像点大了。好大一张披萨饼，上面除了肉类还有厚厚一层芝士，在快餐厅的暖色灯下泛着亮晶晶的光。两人心怀罪恶感把它分着吃光了，双双撑得肚子溜圆。马克打着饱嗝说今天回去之后至少也要慢跑，并问詹姆斯要不要一起跑，詹姆斯说，当然要。

 

 

到了基地，马克得去Harry那儿报到，还得去后勤跟网络相关的同事们交接工作，詹姆斯跟着只会碍事，就先独自回了宿舍。

一道上他碰见好几位队友，他们无一例外地问起“马克呢，你不是去接马克了吗”，他就告诉他们“小孩子在车站走丢了，你们快报警”。到了宿舍一楼，詹姆斯往楼梯间里拐时，刚好撞见多米尼克从多功能厅里出来。他想到GSG9的人是特种警察，腹诽道，这些家伙报警和出警的效率可真够高的了。

多米尼克也看见詹姆斯了，见他穿得人模狗样的，心领神会地吹了声口哨，笑道：“约会去了？”

詹姆斯几乎是条件反射，无论这德国佬说什么都要先反驳一下：“约你个头的会……哦，不，确实是约会去了，你说得对。”

多米尼克笑得更加不怀好意，说：“怎么不干脆把晚上的假也请了呢？你们开个房间，灯关掉，或者你愿意的话也可以开着，把氛围营造起来，然后你问问马克那时候究竟想对你说什么。当然在宿舍你照样可以问。马克当时那么想对你说，肯定是很重要的话啊，你他妈的难道就不好奇吗？”

詹姆斯没搭理他，心想不就是未说出口的表白吗，老子早就猜到了。这个电耗子如此积极，那肯定是有什么问题。可，詹姆斯是什么人？他就是那种明知道有陷阱，也会因为好奇而乐呵呵往里踩的人。能让多米尼克执着于提醒他去问，那得是多惊世骇俗的一段话啊，詹姆斯好想知道。

与电兵在三楼楼梯口分开，詹姆斯回到自己房间。百无聊赖地挨过两个多钟头以后，他听见走廊上有他熟悉的脚步声，随后又听隔壁门响。

马克回来了。

詹姆斯竖起耳朵听墙壁那一头的动静，先是听见书本撞击木头书架的声音，然后是电子设备上桌的声音。最后没什么明显的响声了，詹姆斯想马克可能是在整理衣柜和床，也可能是停下休息了。然后他反应过来：自己在这儿听什么听？直接过去看看、帮帮忙多好呢？

他跳下床，正准备冲向马克那边，却听得隔开他们两人房间的墙壁咚咚响了起来。这面沉寂已久的墙终于又为他们传递起了暗号。

“就绪。”马克敲出简明扼要的一句。

詹姆斯于是赶紧七手八脚地穿好了自己的运动装和跑鞋，跟马克一同出门慢跑去也。

 

 

夏日白昼长，天还没有黑透，但已经隐约可见星光。他们来到田径场，在场边做简单的热身，然后跑起来。

詹姆斯问马克今晚准备跑多远，马克说“四……不，五英里”。詹姆斯略有担忧地问马克一下子跑这么多受得了吗，毕竟他整个复健期间都并未做什么耐力训练不是吗。马克就说：“能受得了，一定能。”

詹姆斯扭头看马克，发现他的眼睛里反射着来自探照灯的一点高光，又仿佛装进了星星，亮得很。

 

长期卧床养伤，只进行一些低强度的康复训练，这势必会让体能一落千丈。因此詹姆斯贴心地照顾着马克的体力，以及自尊心，一直压着速度，在马克两步外的斜前方为其领跑。马克咬牙跟着他。每当他听见身后呼吸声和脚步声的节奏不对时，就再稍微放慢速度，回头去看。有那么几次他想说，要不就先跑这么多算了，宝贝，你慢慢来，可马克倔强的眼神让他难以开口。

四英里大约是标准田径场的十六圈，五英里就是二十圈，但他们跑着跑着发现谁都不知道已经跑了多少。

平时拉体能的时候是这样的：如果是山地越野，那么起点和终点都会有标识；如果是跑田径场，就总会有几个家伙记得数圈，在跑完规定圈数时如释重负地哀嚎，然后掉头冲向食堂，大家见状也就知道，跑完了。

可今晚只有他们两个人，好死不死谁也没想到要计数。

詹姆斯模糊地觉得那是在第十二到十五圈之间，马克慢了下去，开始连他精心打造的“看似在认真跑实际上没少放水”的速度也跟得勉强。詹姆斯拖了两步，与马克并肩，马克紊乱的呼吸在他耳畔，踉跄的步伐在他脚边。

“看看我！宝贝。”詹姆斯试图用自己仍然规律而科学的节奏去帮马克调整。他把速度又拖慢了些，心里想着，该想个法子把这次已经开始偏离初衷的夜跑终结了。

他偏过头看马克。在星光之下奔跑的年轻人又让他耳目一新。

皮肤表面细密的汗珠汇集在一起流下来也好，背心裹在饱满的肌肉之上被打湿一大片也好，蹬地和着地时小腿鼓起的有力的弧度也好，这样的马克可真是久违了。

有办法了。

在夜里终于有几分凉意的风刮过詹姆斯的每个毛孔、让他舒爽得颤栗时，他说：

 

“我终于又看见你跑起来了，我亲爱的马克。”

 

马克闻言，竟然渐渐放慢了脚步，最终停下。他弯下身扶着膝盖粗喘着，汗流得更加厉害。喘匀这口气之后，他飞身撞向站在几步开外的詹姆斯，像颗出了膛的空包弹一样。

詹姆斯抬眼看见马克的身形在视野里迅速放大，猝不及防，还未能张开双臂就被马克扑倒在地，两人一起滚进了跑道内侧的草坪。马克罩在詹姆斯身体上方，逆着光，有道银色的轮廓，看上去格外美，詹姆斯入了神。

他们一时无言，只听见彼此粗重的呼吸声和草丛里窸窸窣窣的虫鸣。后来马克的吻随着从下巴边沿滴落的汗珠一起落了下来，落在詹姆斯的脸上。马克亲吻詹姆斯的眼睑和脸颊，还有鼻尖，最终含住男人张开的两片唇，让他们的气息和唇舌一样纠缠在一起。

 

“……我回来了。詹姆斯……我跑起来了！”

“嗯……”

马克气喘吁吁地在两人唇缝里吐出这样一句话，詹姆斯回他一声呻吟。

 

詹姆斯享受着马克罕有的主动，任凭小家伙胡乱吻自己。但随着闲置了月余的身体渐渐苏醒，詹姆斯又开始不满马克那生涩得有点贫瘠的挑逗。他贪婪地夺过主动权，不断加深这个吻，手也插到年轻人背心里面去，抚摸布料下面汗湿的皮肤和诱人的肌肉线条。抚摸很快变成了揉捏和抓挠，他想自己肯定在马克身上留下了数道交错的红痕，只是受光线和角度限制，他看不见。要是能看见的话，他想，性爱的痕迹会比战伤留下的疤好看一万倍。

……要是能看见的话！

马克伏在詹姆斯身上，两人硬又烫的家伙硌在一起。詹姆斯抬腰顶了他一下，然后顺势搂紧他，从草地上爬了起来。

“听话宝贝儿，不跑了，跟我回去。”

 

 

冲进自己的宿舍门，詹姆斯反手落锁，然后推搡着马克进了浴室。他胡乱撕扯着年轻人的的衣裤，也脱自己的，未等脱干净就抬手扳开了花洒的开关，甚至扳之前也没看一眼冷热。

滚热的水兜头淋下来，本就燥热的两个人瞬间红得像被蒸熟的龙虾。詹姆斯骂骂咧咧地腾出一只手去调节水温，但他那只手很抖，总是调得要么太冷要么太热。最后他总算把那开关扭到了合适的位置上，之后才闭住了喋喋不休的嘴。温水浇在身上，他舒服得眯起了眼睛，马克也是。

他们站在那一簇细水柱之下拥抱和接吻，手偶尔会乱窜，去摸些想摸的位置，吻也偶尔走偏，比如马克跑去舔舐詹姆斯的脖子，还啃他的锁骨。“小混蛋还他妈的学会咬人了？”詹姆斯就掐着马克的下巴，重新吻上那张作恶的嘴。

尽管小动作很多，这也是个名副其实的战斗澡，效率极高。迅速冲洗掉身上的浮汗之后，詹姆斯就开始为看样子即将发生的性爱做些准备工作。

他爱抚恋人美妙的肉体，像之前每一次做的那样，揉捏马克前胸的两颗乳头，套弄马克腿间那根挺立的肉棒。马克很诚实地给出了反馈，他靠在詹姆斯的身上大口喘着气，喉咙和鼻腔里发出着难耐的哼声。他早就从深吻之中落荒而逃了，否则这会儿肯定喘不上气来。

和每次不一样的是，詹姆斯这次搓了一大捧肥皂泡，抹得马克腿间到处都是。然后他把手探进马克的臀缝，寻到后穴的位置，借着泡沫的润滑挤进去一根手指，简单地清洁，然后扩张。一根手指进出几个来回之后，他很快就塞进另一根。

陌生的饱胀感让马克皱着眉头颤抖起来，那样子和复健期间他疼极了时有点像。詹姆斯看着心里不好受，伸起另一只胳膊紧紧箍住他，以求用坚定温暖的怀抱打消他的紧张。

詹姆斯咬着马克的耳朵低声念着：“放松点儿，宝贝……”话音未落，他塞了第三根手指进去。

马克几乎挣扎了起来，后穴也紧缩着，詹姆斯那三根手指被咬得动弹不得。他费了好大功夫，亲亲摸摸，说很多废话，从“我哪年哪月第几个星期几忽然爱上了你”，说到“这些天我真的想死你了”，再说到“你的屁股好紧”。他有些话是有用的，有些起到反作用，还有些是瞎编的，总而言之他总算哄着马克放松了一点。然后他试探着抽动手指，糙硬的枪茧刮过穴道里的软肉。又过了一会儿，马克似乎克服了本能的排斥反应，穴口随着詹姆斯的动作一开一合，口中也发出着细微的呜咽。

“你真棒，亲爱的。”詹姆斯由衷赞许道。这小天才真是学什么都快。

詹姆斯放下心来，大胆地开始向马克身体内部更深处探索，手指间略微撑开缝隙进一步扩张，指尖在肠壁上一点点碾压。

某一刻马克伴着詹姆斯手指的戳弄发出破了音的尖叫，声音在狭小的浴室里回荡几圈才最终消逝在哗哗水声之中。那的确称得上是尖叫，大概是马克这副嗓子里从来没发出过的一种声音，细又高，尾调带颤，还很勾人。

“刚刚那是你吗，马克？”詹姆斯偷偷记下了方才那个角度和位置，“要不是我压根儿没开口叫，我他妈的真以为是我自己叫的。”

马克不承认，但詹姆斯也不指望马克能坦然承认，左右他记住了，他有的是办法让马克再叫那么一两声。他使坏地不停按压着那里，逼出马克的呻吟来，他贴在马克耳边絮叨着：“我碰这儿你会爽，对吧宝贝儿……回答我……”他不断把热气送进马克的耳道，手在其身体里面感受着浪潮般的剧烈颤抖。

马克当然不回答，腺体被持续按压的庞大快感让他难以发出喘息和吟叫以外的声音。

詹姆斯于是得知了马克的答案，以及，看样子马克准备好了，可以容纳他了。不是用手心或口腔做些饮鸩止渴的边缘性行为，而是用这副一度遍体鳞伤但最终愈合如初的身体与他做爱。詹姆斯更加激动，他的硬物早已蓄势待发。

他撤回手指，把莲蓬头摘下来冲掉原本只在马克腿间、却不知为何蹭得到处都是的白泡沫，然后他挂回花洒，又扯下架子上的毛巾草草擦干彼此的身体。

 

阵地从浴室转移到了卧室，詹姆斯把马克甩上床，不小心动作大了点，可怜的年轻人头磕到了墙，“咚”的一声响。詹姆斯隐约想起去年冬天自己也曾磕过这么一次，当时马克还在隔壁用暗号送上了关怀，今晚马克却已经在他的床上了。

詹姆斯也关怀马克：“没把你给磕傻吧，小天才？我是谁？”

马克还是不说话，可看着詹姆斯的眼神就像在看一个真正的傻子。

“我问你话呢！我是谁？”詹姆斯欺身压到马克身上去，额头顶着额头，呲牙咧嘴地问，“回答我！”

或许马克不稀罕与傻子论长短，开口叫出了那个名字：“詹姆斯·波特。”

“好的没错儿小天才，你记着，是詹姆斯·波特马上就要操你，哦，他还爱你。你被操射或者操哭的时候可千万要记得喊他的名字。”

“……詹姆斯，你话太多了。”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”

“谁该闭嘴？

无意义的争辩过后他们不约而同地安静了片刻，詹姆斯拉起马克的两条腿，吻过上面的疤痕，然后跻身于它们中间。马克方才被三根手指蹂躏过的后穴此时还微微张开着，詹姆斯扶着自己的性器对准那里，头部才刚刚抵上，就被本能合拢的穴口吸住一点点。

“……噢操，宝贝你真他妈的浪！”

那只是非条件反射，谈不上浪还是不浪，但詹姆斯就是情愿那样去解读，并且为了回馈马克的热情，他迫不及待地把整根阴茎都压了进去。

马克被粗暴地侵入，把四肢都紧紧缠在了詹姆斯的身上，他身体震颤着，叫也叫不出来。

残余在马克体内那点泡沫的润滑效果显然不怎么够，詹姆斯摆动着胯，感到肉与肉在真刀真枪地摩擦。会肿的，甚至会流血，两个人都会，他心想。

但詹姆斯更不愿从马克屁股里拔出自己的家伙，于是抱起马克，就那么与他连在一起下了床，用一只手去翻箱倒柜。

马克在詹姆斯的储物抽屉里看见了琳琅满目的各种小玩意，其中就包括自己房间的钥匙。钥匙是在詹姆斯拿到想找的东西时被带出来掉在地毯上的，这人急色，当然没去捡它。马克把视线从钥匙上挪到詹姆斯手上，发现这死男人竟然抓着一只毒辣宝贝的罐子。

注意到马克神色异样，詹姆斯连忙解释：“我不是想毒死你，我用它装橄榄油。”

马克想起詹姆斯曾有段时间手上皮肤干裂，那么他在宿舍里囤点橄榄油的确不奇怪。可他还把油从油瓶子里弄到了毒辣罐子里，可真够闲的了。

但这个罐子还和詹姆斯平时在演习中用的那种不太一样，马克注意到它是紫色和红色相间的，上面写着化学式。

“我最近新设计的涂装。怎么样，漂亮吧？”

詹姆斯得意地吹嘘自己的新容器，然后从那里面倒出油，抹在两人交合的部位。然后他抱着马克倒回床上，试着挺动两下胯部，重新把自己送到马克最深处去。

再然后呢，是仿佛不知疲倦的抽插和摇摆，是杂乱无章的爱抚和铺天盖地的吻，他们真正享用起彼此的肉体。哼叫和粗喘以及肉身相连处的拍打声混杂在一起，屋子里的气氛淫靡，却又纯洁而美妙。

后来他们渐渐觉得热，里外都热，马克身体里面滚烫，夹着的那根东西也滚烫，房间里也诡异地闷热。他们在一团热之中酣畅淋漓地交缠，不久前才刚冲洗过的体表重新冒出汗来，汗液回渗进毛孔，带起火辣辣的疼。或许夏天做爱该预备一点爽身粉，詹姆斯在意识模糊之际心想。但再怎么疼也比不过爽快，从下体一阵阵涌上来的快感以及心理上的满足感几乎将他们吞没。

 

 

那是全然发生在一瞬间的意外，马克卷在詹姆斯腰间的腿突然开始剧烈地痉挛，原本低声却动听的呻吟也被哽咽和哀鸣取代。詹姆斯起初以为马克先一步迎来了性高潮，可他眼看着小家伙的脸都扭曲了起来，表情明显超脱了欲望所掌管的范畴。

“……詹姆斯！我的腿……”

那是疼痛。

马克的腿抽筋了。长跑过后又在激烈性爱之中持续紧绷着肌肉的腿，抽筋了。

詹姆斯吓了一跳，赶忙把自己的分身撤出来，抓起马克那条抽了筋的腿，用力揉捏着，捋顺着不停跳动的肌肉和筋。

即便得到了及时的处理和抚慰，马克也疼得几乎在床上翻滚，要不是腿还在詹姆斯怀里，他大概会滚到地上去。他仍在痛苦地呻吟，比詹姆斯插在他里面时叫得还要响一点。

其实詹姆斯第一反应是嘲笑马克太丢人，这也能抽筋，可还没等笑出声，他意识到这全拜他所赐。是他不顾年轻人今晚是伤好之后第一次长跑，连个拉伸的时间也不给，直接把人从田径场拖回来上床，不出事才怪。

“真抱歉，甜心。”詹姆斯说着加紧手上按摩动作。

马克好些了，可还是在酸痛的余波之中紧咬着牙关。

詹姆斯还不敢放手。他也不是没抽过筋，知道这小毛病容易在短时间内反复，还容易转移，一处抽筋了，全身的肌肉都能跟着一起疼。他怕马克再疼得厉害起来，就盯着马克的表情，将每一分变化尽收眼底，却渐渐觉得奇怪：有什么可不好意思的呢？谁没抽过筋？虽然我差点就想嘲笑你了，可我不是没笑吗？但马克窘迫得好像恨不得找条地缝儿钻进去一样。

很快，詹姆斯就发现了马克陷入窘境的原因所在，他仔细端详着年轻人下腹处，拨开其试图遮掩的手，最终吹了个婉转响亮的口哨。

詹姆斯刚才忙着帮马克缓解抽筋症状，没有半点分心，此时才注意到，他们周围的空气里飘着淡淡的腥气，那是属于爱液的味道。原来马克刚才真的攀上了顶峰。他射了精，白浆弄脏了小腹和耻毛，还有不少挂在他半软下去的性器前端，汩汩往下淌。

詹姆斯不知道马克是被性高潮引发了抽筋，还是被抽筋时肌肉的痉挛引起了高潮，总之两者想想都十足刺激。更何况，马克刚刚竟然还真就喊了他的名字。“……天才，你可真让我吃了一惊。”他意味深长地感慨道。

马克侧过身，把脸深深埋进了枕头里，可露在外面的耳朵尖也是红的。

詹姆斯伸手去碰那只耳朵，又向下摸，手从马克的后颈到肩头，顺着脊骨一路滑到了臀瓣中间，“可我他妈的还硬着呢。”詹姆斯把马克又翻了一下，不再去掰他的腿，而是让他趴在床上维持一个比较轻松的姿势，之后跨在他身上，重新将自己的阴茎插进他后穴里面。

那里仍然湿又烫，詹姆斯爽得神魂颠倒，一开始还想着体贴自己刚抽过筋的宝贝，后来实在是收不住，动作又野了起来。马克开始叫，看来这个角度也让他感觉很舒服，但叫声全被捂在枕头里。詹姆斯不满极了，越发用力操弄着，每一次深入都顶向马克里面最敏感的位置，直到枕头缝隙里流通的那点空气再也供不上呼吸，年轻人被迫仰起脸来大口喘气，呻吟声随之破口而出。

 

 

詹姆斯最后在马克身体里高潮，他的意识几乎随着精液和汗液一起流失得一干二净。在狭窄的单人床上他紧紧抱着马克，不停去吻马克的脸颊。后来那股折磨人的燥热退去，他们下床去清洗满是汗渍和精斑的身体。这真是场太激烈和尽兴的性事，以至于两个人此时都有点脱力，那几步路他们互相搀扶着，走得是跌跌撞撞。

洗完澡之后就不那么乏了，他们躺回去。詹姆斯留马克在自己的房间里睡下，马克没有说不。他们闲聊，最终聊到了密码表和低通滤波器那件事。马克抢在詹姆斯的一万句抱怨之中的第一句之前开口，解释清原委，然后他说：“詹姆斯，我有多么爱你呢？就跟当初嫌你吵的程度差不多。”詹姆斯一时不知道自己该伤心还是该高兴。

睡死过去之前詹姆斯说的最后一句废话是“操他妈的多米尼克”。

 

 

马克的恢复训练过程算是顺利，自行训练一周之后，他彻底归队，跟着詹姆斯他们一同参加常规训练。当然，刚开始跟训那几天，他比负伤之前的水平差了太多太多。队友们几乎不知该如何对待他，毕竟他是那样沉默又倔强的一个人，安慰和鼓励说多了大概都会让他生厌。

是詹姆斯打破了这尴尬，他贱兮兮地带头嘲笑马克。

詹姆斯开始不再当马克是伤员，只当他是一个连常规训练都跟不上的菜鸟，他说“你就这点能耐了吗？马克·钱德尔？”，说“新进人员里边随便挑出一个来都比你小子强百倍”，说“赶紧他妈的跟上啊，别叫老子等那么久”。

马克很快迎头赶上去了。他重新接受了体能测试，也参与了最近一次演习，成绩都比从前更加好。

詹姆斯于是收起严厉和刻薄，给他年青的爱人一个有力的拥抱，他说：“欢迎回来，我亲爱的马克。”然后从第二天开始，他也拿出了十二分的认真，因为他再不努把力的话，马克就要超越他了，他的好胜心绝不允许此类事件发生。

 

在九月份，马克的代号又一次出现在Harry的行动人员名单里。那是烈度不高不低的一个任务，“Smoke”和“Mute”在一排名字里紧挨着。

临出发时，詹姆斯理好了自己的装备，钻进了马克的准备室。马克还在收拾背包。转了一圈也没找到什么能帮得上忙的事情，詹姆斯就那么干瞪眼看着马克忙完。

之后两人面对面站着，谁也不说话。

詹姆斯抬手帮马克整了整防弹背心的拉链，又把他贴得七扭八歪的几个口袋粘扣全都撕开，一板一眼地重新贴回去。

马克在面罩下张了张嘴，几乎率先打破沉默，但詹姆斯抢了他的话：“我们去打击恐怖分子，又不去接受女王陛下检阅！你想这么说，对吧？”

马克把嘴巴合上，点头。他可不想说那个明显是冗余的对比，但他大致意思确实就像詹姆斯所说的那样。

詹姆斯一把把马克拽进了怀里，面具互相磕碰发出一声闷响。詹姆斯的声音也闷闷的，他说：

“保护好自己。”

他不说“我们会保护你”，也不说“我会保护你”，因为他相信马克强大，无需刻意庇护；他嘱咐马克“保护好自己”，因为枪弹无眼也无情，不论士兵强与不强。保护好自己，这是他们在上战场前能说的最最温柔的话了。

“好的。你也是。”马克说。

 

他们一前一后地迈出小屋，与陆续收拾妥当离开准备间的队友们一同赶赴停机坪。

直升机起了又降。

他们并肩战斗，他们深爱彼此。

 

 

THE END

美咸

2019.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写完啦！从三月初写到五月底，九万八千字！期间还见缝插针各种摸鱼，我可太能肝了，我夸我自己。  
> 我有时候觉得它太粉了，有时候又觉得就这样不错。我一开始倒不想写成这样的，但后来我的心越来越软了，我写“但凡琐碎的，都是美丽的”，我现在确实真情实感地这么想。我想战场够凶了，就谈个甜甜恋爱吧，求求了。  
> 所以它就是一篇讲述甜甜恋爱故事的小说，但愿它打动了你。  
> 连载好苦，我无意卖惨但连载真的好苦，我发自内心感激连载期间的每条评论、红心蓝手kudos，更感激各位老师的激情赠粮和激情联动还有激情交流，这些都是支撑着我爆肝的动力。你们太好了，衷心祝愿你们发财！  
> 我还要再说一遍，我喜欢英防真的好幸福。  
> 还有就是英防结婚！  
> 没了。


End file.
